


No End, No Beginning

by MandyCandy



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Battle of Fallen Timber, Battle of Thames, Character Study, Clockblockers, Clockblockers Win, Do not underestimate the amount of research that went into this damned thing, Emotional Support, Everyone flits with Lucy, Everyone lives, F/M, Happy Ending, Historical, History heavy, Renew Timeless (TV 2016), Resolved Romantic Tension, Rittenhouse (Timeless), Rittenhouse Loses, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tecumseh - Freeform, This was supposed to be a Garcy fic and look what happened, Time Travel, Timeless, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Tension, War of 1812, bibliography, garcy, it even has a bibliography, minor canon divergance, resolved emotional tension, time team - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 65,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyCandy/pseuds/MandyCandy
Summary: Flynn just wants Lucy to feel safe, happy, and get some damned sleep!Lucy just wants to avoid thinking about any of the dozen things weighing on her mind.All was going well until Rittenhouse jumped to 1812.  Flynn is pretty sure he knows what they're up to, but what he couldn't figure out is what Lucy would do next.Sometimes saving the world just means saving one person.UPDATED TO REFLECT THAT IT'S NO LONGER A ONE-OFF:Lucy has a plan. It's not a particularly Lucy-esque plan. In fact, one might even argue that it's a rather Flynn-esque plan.Even Jiya agrees about this. But the plan could save Rufus, so she's not particularly in the mood to about argue semantics.Lucy just needs Jiya to pilot and the two of them can pop back into the War of 1812 and stop Rufus from dying. And maybe fix the future. And possibly stop Rittenhouse from winning.Everything was going swell until Flynn caught the ladies stealing the Lifeboat.Story takes place before the two part finale.





	1. Hate It When You See Me Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, this is the first fanfic I've written and shared in over a decade.
> 
> I have yet to decide if this is a one-off, or if I continue on and add more to it. I do have ideas, just not sure about them yet.
> 
> EDIT:  
> Thanks to all your comments, I've started outlining at least two more chapters for you.  
> I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY NOW!  
> But seriously, thank you for all your nice comments.
> 
>  
> 
> ADDITIONAL NOTES:  
> If anyone has any parts they want to know what happened in between bits, or character POVs, please leave a comment and I'll do my best to fill them in.  
> I don't have a tumbler or any social media accounts really :(

     Flynn sat at the far end of his room reading. The selection of books in the bunker were limited and frankly he needed to separate himself from Lucy's journal. Recent conversations had reminded him that as much as he knew Lucy from her writings, his image of her had formed only one small part, his mind had created the rest of what he expected and imagined. Having spent time around the real Lucy, he was refreshed to know that she was much like the Journal Lucy, but she was also so much more. The close living quarters, even if he was isolated from the rest of the Time Team, understandably so, was distracting.

     He did not need distractions right now, not when he was finally getting closer to ending Rittenhouse, albit slower than he'd like. But more importantly Lucy didn't need any more distractions. Wyatt and his wife were more than enough. Then you had to consider the stress her own mother was caused. Lucy was showing the signs of PTSD from her time with Rittenhouse.

     He had no doubt that her mother would not let anything happen to her physically, but Rittenhouse was not above utilizing brainwashing and conditioning techniques. Lucy was strong, that much was evident when Rufis let it slip that when they found her, she was willing to sacrifice herself in order to prevent Rittenhouse from getting the Mothership, Carol, or Emma back.

     When he found what happened he wanted to blame Wyatt for letting her out of his sight, for not protecting her, not doing his job. But it wasn't Wyatt's fault, no matter how easy of a target he might be, he was only one man. The only person he could blame was himself.

     He should have doublebacked and checked to make sure the Agency hadn't put a tail on Lucy. He knew better. He was trained better. But in his excitement to both see Lucy and get his family back, he was distracted. That distraction got him arrested. Worse, that distraction left Lucy unprotected.

     He sighed deeply and closed the book and held it tightly between his plams as he closed his eyes and forced his worries to the back of his mind. He slowly let out his breath, opened his eyes, and opened the book again.

     He had found a book on the War of 1812. It was very definitely not written by an American but the author, he flipped the book to see the cover a moment, Pierre Berton had done his best to deliver a neutral telling of the history. Flynn could respect that.

     He was just transitioning between the Americans burning down the Library in York, to the British's reply of marching to Washington. He knew little of this event and found himself leaning forward in his chair to find out what happened next.

     His door swung open and without looking up he scowled, putting a finger to mark the place as he closed the thick book a seccond time today. When he looked up, he was surprised to find Lucy standing before him, midway in his room. He had expected Agent Christopher, not Lucy. The scowel fell from his lips, but he carefully schooled a non-expression as he leaned back.

     "Knocking is considered polite." He said slowly, meeting her eyes. He regretted his tone immediately.

    "You need to hide me!" Lucy's eyes were looking everywhere, she looked panicked, on edge, and was shaking.

    Flynn was out of his chair before he even realized he moved. He had his door closed, and slid the heavy bolt into place. The steel door would withstand a police issue battering ram for about ten minutes. Enough time to get Lucy out and to safety. He turned back to her and she hadn't moved. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him. He was reminded once again just how much shorter she was than himself, even more so bare foot as she was.

    "Lucy. I need you to tell me how many there are out there. Can you do that?"

    She blinked, her eyes focusing on him as she cocked her head to the side. "How many? One."

    "One?" He paused. One was definitely not a Rittenhouse invasion. "Who?" He clarified slowly.

    "Jessica." Lucy took an unsteady breath in. "She wants me to help her plan the baby shower."

    Flynn let the stress melt from his shoulders and allowed him mouth to twitch into a small smile. "Jessica? You are running from Jessica. What's to stop her from looking here for you?"

    Lucy was having none of his amusement as she slapped his shoulder and strode fiercely to the chair he had just occupied and dropped into it. "You are."

    "And what am I going to to do with the pregnant woman?"

    Lucy stiffened.

    "Poor choice of words I see, I apologize."

    "Everyone is afraid of you, if they're not afraid, they're at least wary and give you your space. I doubt she'll come here looking for me."

    "And if she does?" He allowed his smile to grow more. Lucy avoiding Jessica and Wyatt was entirely understandable. The sudden announcement of her pregnancy could not have come at a worse or more suspicious time. He held his reservations to himself, no need to stress Lucy more than necessary.

    "Scowl. That usually works to keep everyone at bay, doesn't it?"

    "Doesn't seem to stop you any."

    Her face softened into self-consciousness. "Did you want it to?"

    "Yours is a company I prefer even to my own." He smiled quickly at her and exhaled through his nose slowly when he saw her relax again. He stood in the middle of the room where she had been when she entered and watched as Lucy looked around and found the book he had been reading. She hefted the large, paperback book up from the floor, regarded it thoughtfully before turning her gaze on him. He could have stayed there for hours, under that gaze.

    "A little light reading?" She teased.

    He shrugged. "It was something to pass the time while Rufus tinkered with the Lifeboat, Jiya reprogrammed the systems, and Wyatt did whatever it is he does these days." He waved his hand passively. "It's not like I've been collecting social invitations."

    "Sorry. I guess we've all been caught up in our own lives lately."

    "Don't apologize for what you are not responsible for." Flynn looked around and decided, finally, to sit on the foot of his bed. "I haven't exactly made an effort myself."

    They sat in a comfortable silence. Flynn casually staring at the wall while watching Lucy from the corner of his eye as she paged through his book.

    "May I borrow this when you're done?"

    "You can have it now if you'd like, so long as you promise to return it."

    "No. No, you read it, I am still trying to catch up on the latest historical changes." She sighed loudly and leaned back in the chair. "If they had told me I basically had to re-earn my history degree after every trip, I wouldn't have taken the job."

    "Surely it's not all bad."

    "No. There are some good aspects to the job. Like-"

    A knocking on the door interrupted Lucy and deeply annoyed Flynn. Not simply for the interruption, he was curious of her answer, but because she suddenly looked frantic and stiffened up again.

    Flynn put on his best scowl and winked at Lucy as he got up and approached the door. He slowly unbolted the door, allowing the steel on steel to scrape and scream. He opened the door just wide enough for his size to dwarf the gap and said nothing.

    Jessica stood on the other side trying to look past him into the room but his height prevented her seeing anything past the sweater he had put on earlier. "Uh, have you seen Lucy?"

    "Why would I have seen Lucy, did you misplace her?" His tone dry and humourless.

    "I, uh, wanted her help with some stuff. Jiya's busy, Agent Christopher is scary, and Lucy is the only other lady here."

    Flynn hummed a noncommittal sound. "Perhaps your Wyatt could assist you? Lucy is most likely elbow deep in research right now and considering her knowledge is what keeps Rufus and I alive, I'd rather her not have her interrupted." He narrowed his eyes pointedly. "Wherever she is."

    "And Wyatt."

    He paused, not following. "And Wyatt what?"

    "Lucy's knowledge keeps Wyatt alive too." Her voice came back smaller, quieter.

    Flynn couldn't resist, he raised a brow at her. "I could care less about Wyatt." And with that Flynn closed and bolted the door. He took a quiet breath, listening for any sounds from Lucy as he turned.

    She sat still in his chair, her feet tucked up under her body, book closed on her lap, grinning. The nerve that was subconsciously wound tight released itself and Flynn crossed his arms and leaned against the door, a pleased smile tight on his lips. "Enjoying yourself, are you?"

    "Absolutely! She may want to seek medical attention though." Lucy grinned wider.

    "Whatever for?"

    She raised a surprised brow. "For that burn you just delivered."

    He let out a small chuckle. "I could have been nicer."

    "That was perfect, you are officially my hero."

    It was Flynn's turn to raise a brow. "Chastising a niëve woman earns me the title of hero?"

    "No," she shook her head as she untucked herself and climbed off the chair and walked towards him. "You saved me from the inevitable horror of baby showers, girl things, and spending time with my ex's wife." She stopped in front of him, her brows knitting together.

    "Is he even your ex if it was just a one night thing?" Flynn said, barely above a whisper.

    She looked at him, deep in thought. "No. No, he really isn't. But there is, was, just so much charged emotion for me where Wyatt is involved. I know I can't deal with it and give Jessica what she needs, it wouldn't be fair."

    He wasn't prepared for her to hurl herself into his chest and hug him. So surprised that it took him a moment to wrap his arms around her petite frame. She wasn't crying. She was wasn't screaming. She wasn't anything except hugging him.

    "Lucy," he said slowly. "Is everything okay?"

    "Yes, why?"

    "Because you're hugging me of your own free will. I was concerned you'd been replaced by a body snatcher." 

    She released him as if she was suddenly afraid of the contact. He loosened his hold on her a bit, but did not let go. "I'm not complaining, I'm just not used to being wanted any more, not for something as mundane as a hug. Usually it's to subdue people these days." He waited for her to decide if she wanted to break away from him.

"And coffee." She curled her arms up and tucked them between their chests and she leaned into him again.

    "Now Lucy, honestly, is everything okay?"

    "Yes. No. Sort of? Not really." She couldn't decide.

    "Do you need to talk?" He paused, debating if he should offer her more. He was unsure where the line was between the two of them and he did not want to scare her away. If he did, where else did she have to go that wasn't vodka? "Or we could stand here quietly."

    He was rewarded by a small laugh vibrate from Lucy into his chest. She tilted her head back to look up at him, studying who knows what about him before putting her face against his chest again.

    "Standing it is."

    They stood like that for a while. She tucked into him, smaller than usual, while he held her and gently rubbed her back. He used to hold Iris like this when she had a bad day or a nightmare. There was nothing but support in their embrace right now and that was fine. Lucy needed support and if could offer it to her, he was happy to do so. Eventually he took a breath and broke their comfortable silence.

    "I have worked for NSA for many years before Rittenhouse was even an unnamed interest for me. I large part of my job is classified, but I had to do a number of questionable things in order to get the job done. So I knew, in the long run, Iris and Lorena would be safe at home." He didn't look down at the top of Lucy's head, instead gazed unseeing out the frosted windows to his right. "Part of asset training is how to deal with torture, kills, and near death experiences."

    She stiffened under her arms, her breath careful and controlled.

    "As much as I hate to admit it, but Agent Christopher, Wyatt and I are the most qualified people in the bunker for when you're ready to talk. You really should talk." He gave her a gentle squeeze. "When you are ready." He felt her nod into his chest.

    Eventually Lucy stirred and he let her step back from him, cold air flooding in to fill where her warmth had been.

    "Do you, uh, mind if I sat down?" She glanced at his bed. He nodded and watched her gingerly sit on the edge near the middle, the springs creaking at her light weight.

    "How do you deal with knowing you're born into a Bond level villainous organization that wants to change history? Fighting for your family back? While coming to grips that your mother is trying to get you killed after kidnapping and trying to brainwash you?" Lucy let her face drop into her palms as her elbows rested on her knees.

    Flynn grabbed the spare blanket off the shelf. He never used it, but was very glad for its existence as he wrapped the rough wool around Lucy's shoulders and pulled her against him as he sat down beside her. It was worse than he initially suspected. Her journal never made any mention of her time in Rittenhouse, he assumed because she hadn't been kidnapped in the other timeline, but possibly because she didn't know how to deal with it.

    "Talking or screaming usually helps. When it's really bad, hitting things works well. I'm a personal fan of brooding." She smiled. "But whatever you do, you need to get it out. Bottling it up will only make it worse, and you'll crack. Usually when in the middle of a situation."

    She said nothing for a long while, and then suddenly everything just spilled out. The kidnapping, the manipulation, Noah, Wyatt, Jessica, the stress of being the historian and trying to preserve history. Trying to stop Rittenhouse, save her sister, save his family. He was surprised the last was one of the things she was overwhelmed by, but the next one made his heart stop.

    "I was willing to die to stop Mom. How do I move past that?"

    His lungs stopped working. Lucy. His Lucy was going to make the ultimate sacrifice and it was because he hadn't been around to protect her.

    "Slowly. One step at a time, they don't have to be big steps, they just have to be in the right direction."

    "I don't even know what direction that is any more." That's when she finally cried. At first it was just silent tears running down her face, until she hiccuped. That seemed to break the dam and everything she held in just flooded out.

    Flynn said nothing but wrapped an arm around her and tucked her into his shoulder. As the sobs subsided, Lucy's breathing evened out and she fell asleep with her head on his shoulder. When she didn't move, he gently laid her down in the bed as he got up, tucked her feet up, and covered her with the blanket. He stood silently and watched her sleep, the steady in and out of her breath even and relaxed. She looked peaceful and unstressed for a change.

    He quietly unbolted the door, knowing where to put the pressure to prevent the screaming of steel, and left, gently pulling the door shut. He made his way to the kitchen, put on a fresh out of coffee and went to the main hanger where the Lifeboat was. Rufus was laying under the time machine while Jiya was typing rapidly away on a keyboard.

    "I need a favour."

    Jiya jumped, put her hand on her chest. "Do you have any setting other than stealth mode!"

    His lips twitched in amusement. "No. And I still need a favour."

    That had her attention. "From me? I'm not helping you steal the Lifeboat."

    "I only steal Motherships." She laughed a little. "Lucy is asleep in my room, don't ask, I'm not going to explain. But she is finally sleeping for what seem like the first time in a long time. When you turn in for the night, can you please stop by and collect her?"

    "Uh Rufus and I were planning..." Her voice trailed off.

    "Lucy needs a night in her own bed, some place familiar, with people who care about her, and she is comfortable around. She has been under a lot of stress and it's taking its toll on her. Last thing she needs is another night in that sorry excuse for a couch."

    Jiya nodded. "Sure Flynn, I'll knock when we're done for the night."

    "That's all I ask." Flynn turned and left, but not before hearing Rufus ask about his unusual appearance. No doubt Jiya would tell him about his equally unusual behaviour.

    He poured himself a mug of coffee from the freshly ground pot and returned to his room, passing Wyatt in the hall. Wyatt opened his mouth to say something, closed it again as they passed.

    "Flynn." Wyatt apparently couldn't keep it closed.

    Flynn's muscles coiled out of conditioned habit as he turned to face the younger man. "What?"

    "Have you seen Lucy? Jessica was looking for her but none of us have seen her all day."

    "Have you spoken to Agent Christopher? Perhaps she awarded Lucy with a day pass for good behaviour?" A genuine scowl deepened the creases of his mouth. "Why would you bother asking me?"

    "Because," he faultered a moment, his voice coming out stronger the second start. "Because as much as I don't like you and disagree with your existence here, you always have an eye on her."

    "You really do have a way with words, don't you?" He ignored the other man's request for information and continued the way he was going.

    When he was safely in his room, he checked on Lucy again before picking up his book as he settled back in the chair, finding his spot and reading on.

    Four hours later, Jiya gently knocked on his door. Flynn didn't want to wake Lucy again, just in case she couldn't fall back to sleep. So he carefully scooped her up, a skill learned from moving Iris off the couch when she'd fall asleep watching movies. And follows Jiya to their room.

    Jiya turned down Lucy's bed and Flynn very carefully placed Lucy, his blanket, and all into the bed before pulling the extra blankets up and tucking her in. He nodded to Jiya and left. Rufus standing at the girl's door gaping at him.

    "What happened to Flynn? He's being nice!"

    "He's just taking care of Lucy." Jiya answered.

    Flynn nodded to himself as he turned the corner and turned in for the night. As he lay on his side in his undersized bed, Flynn took a deep breath and was welcomed by Lucy's smell from his pillow. He was not going to get any rest tonight.


	2. The Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mothership jumps to August 23, 1814, the eve of the Battle of Bladensburg and the Burning of Washington. In order to preserve history, the Time Team needs to work together to make sure the British win, and the set fire to the Prsident's House.

    The alarm bells echoed loudly throughout the bunker. Lucy threw down her journal that she had been writing in. It had been one of the few moments of peace she was able to sit in her and Jiya's room alone and put her thoughts down. If Flynn was right, she was going to need as mmuch detail about their missions, past, present, and future, as possible. But the alarms were blaring so the journal was going to have to wait.

 

    She jogged into the hanger, the last person to arrive, feeling awkward, she stood alone. Wyatt stood beside Jessica. Rufus and Jiya sat on a desk edge together. Flynn, as usual, leaned against a wall separate from the others. Mason hovered over Christopher's shoulder in the middle.

    "Well, now that everyone is here, the Mothership just jumped to August 23, 1814 Chesapeake Bay. Any idea?” Agent Christopher looked straight to Lucy.

    "I, uh, it could be the Battle of Bladensburg, the fighting takes place on the 24th. Rittenhouse may be trying to spin the loss. It was considered the most embarissing loss of the war."

    “The 24th is also the day the British burnt the President’s House mostly down." Flynn added from behind everyone.

    "Excuse me?” Agent Christopher said as everyone turned to face Flynn.

    “The President’s House, it later became commonly known as the Whitehouse?” Flynn almost tutted.

    "It's true." Verified Mason. "It's one of the greatest prides of British and Canadian history from that particular war."

    "I think you both are lying," jumped in Wyatt. "No one ever taught me that in school."

    "You have to stay in school to learn things." Flynn jabbed with a raised brow and a tight smirk.

    “It is widely accepted that American schools lack a diverse curriculum when it comes to educating the generations on their loses.” Mason picked his words carefully. “Especially in such formative years as in the country’s foundation and development."

    "Okay, no bickering,” interrupted Agent Christopher before Wyatt could come up with a retort. “We have a mission to launch. Rufus, you're sitting this one out. Jiya, you're piloting this trip."

    "Why?"

    "No!"

    "Rufus.” She said firmly. "You're a black man in a period of history where you're a slave. Jiya can at least pass as Lucy’s maid, or something. Lucy can figure it out."    

    “The Underground Railroad is a thing you know! I could be a free man!"

    "Rufus, Jiya is piloting it, end of discussion.” Agent Christopher turned to the men. "Flynn, you're taking point with Lucy seeing as you both know more of the local history. Wyatt, follow them, stop Rittenhouse. Dismissed."

    Rufus looked lost as he turned to Jiya who shrugged and grinned widely at him. “Now you know how I feel. Since you’re staying back, I expect dinner to be ready at five, a foot massage, and a martini waiting as soon as I exit the Lifeboat.” She turned to leave and turned back to him in an after thought. “Make it extra dirty.” She winked.

    Wyatt rolled his eyes and turned to Jessica, kissing her quickly on the lips before striding towards Agent Christopher, his legs not quite long enough to out pace Flynn to her. He waited as Agent Christopher unlocked the hand gun case and opened it for Flynn. Flynn ejected the magazine, racked the pistol, checked the barrel, and reloaded it before looking at Agent Christopher expectantly.

    “Out with it Flynn.” She said dryly, her lips pursed.

    “If I am to ensure Lucy and Jiya’s safely, I’d like to have an extra two magazines ma’am.” He shrugged casually. “We are entering on foot into one of the most precarious battles and hunting sleepers. I’d rather have and not need, than need and have to carry a corpse back.”

    “That is the most callous phrasing I’ve heard in a long time Flynn. You don’t make friends with honesty like that.” Agent Christopher pointed.

    “Flynn doesn’t make friends.” Wyatt interjected. “But he’s not wrong either. While you’re collecting the extra magazines, I’ll also take an extra two.”

    Agent Christopher shook her head while she walked out of the room.

    “Don’t expect me to thank you.” Flynn staid to Wyatt without turning to look at him. Instead Flynn’s eyes were on Lucy who was taking advantage of the mild time extension to jump on the internet. She appeared to be googling the Battle of Bladensburg. Flynn held in his chuckle.

    “I’d never expect that much human emotion from you.”

    “Psst,” Rufus whispered from behind them. “I have an idea what’s going on between you two. Something about soldier and terrorist, you both and Lucy, and some sort of machoism measuring. But Jiya is going with you, not me. So whatever crap you two have going, set it aside until you’re back because if either one of you let her get hurt, I promise you I will open the Lifeboat mid-jump and push you out.”

    Flynn allowed himself a small smile, if he were being honest, he respected Rufus’ guts for threatening him. Not only that, but Rufus threatened Flynn and Wyatt, that took a real set of brass monkeys. “Of course Rufus, I won’t let anything happen to Jiya.”

    “We’ve got her covered.” Agreed Wyatt.

    “Why can’t you two work together like this more often?” Rufus asked. “I mean, it’s not like he’s trying to kill you any more.” He shrugged. “Well, not usually at least."

    Wyatt didn’t reply. Flynn turned to the approaching Christopher instead. She handed both of the soldiers two magazines and gave Wyatt his pistol as well. While Wyatt check his weapon to ensure it worked before tucking it away, Flynn moved to quietly hover over Lucy as she read.

    “I,” she said very quietly. “I think I have this. Not a lot has changed from what I remember, but more than enough is the same.” She exited out of the window and stood.

    “Lucy, you have nothing to be worried about. Whatever you can’t talk us through,” his lips twitched into a small smile. “I will talk us out of.”

    Lucy’s eyes flicked down to Flynn’s waist where he kept the handgun, before meeting his eye with a level gaze. “And you will use your words, right?”

    “I will do whatever I need to keep you safe.” Flynn looked around as if his words didn’t mean anything deeper than the surface. “I do believe that Agent Christopher is getting a touch impatient, shall we jump?”

    Lucy nodded and allowed Flynn to gently guide her around the computer bay and to the Lifeboat. He let her climb the stairs first before following. Flynn, much to his joy, took the original seat directly across from Lucy. Wyatt, being slower to follow, took the newest addition which was more comfortable, however it did face the control panel and not Lucy. Flynn made a motion to help Lucy with her harness, but she just smiled and deftly fastened them herself. The number of jumps she, Rufus, and Wyatt had taken was showing by how comfortable she had become in the Lifeboat.

    “I wish we still had access to Mason’s wardrobe library.” She said quietly as Jiya flicked switches.

    “Uh, that would save so much time on the stealing side of things!” Agreed Jiya. “Okay, hold on tight, time to rock and roll kids.” Everyone turned together to look at Jiya who was definitely the youngest of the quad, amusement painted everyone’s faces. “You, uh, know what I mean.” She turns red and flips the last switch. The Lifeboat rocks violently to life and they pop out of time. 

  

    “Does this ever get any better?” Jiya asked as she tried to catch her breath.

    “No.” The other three responded in a chorus. When everyone had their feet on the ground everyone looked to Lucy.

    “Oh, come on, it’s not like this is our first jump, you know we need clothes, currency, and directions. Wyatt, Flynn, you two are on scouting and clothing retrieval duties. Jiya and I will stay here. Men in strange clothes will attract less attention than women in pants will.”

    Flynn nodded, Lucy was right after all, women in trousers were basically asking to be burned at the stake. Or rather hanged. Either way, Lucy came too close to it once already, and it was most definitely not an option. He nodded at Lucy and looked at the sky to discern the north.

    “Bladensburg is south-east of us.” Wyatt said pointing in the correct direction.

    Flynn waved a hand to indicate that Wyatt should lead on and followed him, but not before casting a quick glance in Lucy’s direction.

 

    “Okay, I can’t do this any more!” Jiya exclaimed with the boys were out of earshot and had disappeared into the tree line. “What is going on?”

Lucy shook her head. “We’re in 1814, we’re trying to find the probable sleeper agent that’s about to be or has already been activated, and Wyatt and Flynn are not going to be playing nice with each other at all.” She sighed as she sat down on the grey belt and leaned back against the Lifeboat.

    “I know all that, that’s normal.” Jiya waved off the smart assed summery. “No. I’m asking about what you’ve been avoiding for the past month. Flynn."

    “I have not been ignoring him, not any more than I’ve been ignoring anyone else."

    “Well,” she laughed. “It’s going to be pretty hard for you to avoid anyone more than you already avoid Jessica. But I’m talking specifically about the night Flynn carried you to bed. He was very particular about not saying anything, and you’ve been avoiding the topic as well.” Jiya’s voice softened. “Are Rufus and I doing something to push you away?"

    Of all the things Jiya could have said, this was the one thing she wasn’t expecting. “No, no, not at all. With everything going on, I just want to let you have as much space as you want. You guys deserve to have time together."

    “And what about you? Lucy, you’re amazing, and strong, and fiercely independent, and loyal. But you don’t share. When something’s bothering you, you don’t talk about it, you don’t reach out for help. Rufus and I are worried about you. I’m pretty sure everyone in the bunker is worried about you."

    Lucy took a few breaths to steady herself, what was she supposed to say? What did Jiya want her to say? “Amy was the only person I ever confided in, I guess I’m just waiting for her to come back so I have someone to talk to.” Her voice quiet, she was irrationally worried that someone might overhear when she knew no one would.

    “I’m here."

    “You’ve got Rufus. And the Lifeboat and Mason to juggle. And your own set of problems.” Lucy allowed herself to sigh. “My worries are petty in comparison."

    “That’s not true. You’re fighting for your family and life back, same as Flynn. I’ve at least got Rufus. Wyatt, well he got Jessica back and that whole, ah, thing is happening. And Denise, I mean Agent Christopher has her own family.”

    The stayed in silence for a while, Jiya looking around casually while Lucy kept to her thoughts. It was true that while she and Flynn were both fighting for the same things, they just had different tactics. But his approach had changed, he had become more willing to try things her way, even if he did kill more people than she would have liked. But she had saved her life most of those times. She sighed deeply to herself. She had started to wonder a while back if her life was truly more valuable than the changes they were making in history. She exhaled slowly and closed her eyes, letting the hot morning sun beat down on her face. It wasn’t yet ten and it was already almost too warm to handle. She must have dozed off because Jiya was gently shaking her arm.

    “They’re back, I hope they brought something pretty.” She laughed happily.

    Lucy smiled at the younger girl, it was still new and exciting for her. “It’s all fun now, then comes the screaming, and the running.”

    Jiya pause, leaning her head back to regard Lucy carefully. “Did you, did you just quote the 10th Doctor?"

    Lucy shrugged. “It was the skinny British one."

    "Uh," Jiya drew out the word. "They're  _all_  skinny, British ones. Actually, that's not true, some of them are Scottish, but they use an English accent as a mostly standard thing."

    "Well, someone left out their entire DVD collection by the TV, so I started watching some of it when I couldn’t sleep." Lucy shrugged nonchalantly. "Are you my mummy?"

    Jiya laughed happily. “Pretty, smart,  _and_  quotes Doctor Who, I have such a nerd crush on you right now!”

  

   When they were in earshot, Flynn was greeted by Lucy and Jiya’s laughter. Whatever happened had Jiya looking adoringly at Lucy, while Lucy stammered, turned red, and laughed. It was the first genuine laugh he’d heard from her in a while. It made him smile inwardly. He and Wyatt approached, each holding a pair of shoes, hat, dress, shawl, gloves, and a collection of petticoats each which they handed to the ladies.

    Jiya looked through them as Lucy turned to climb up into the Lifeboat to change. “Uh, where are the bloomers?"

    Lucy laughed, but didn’t pause. “No traditional underwear here. Bloomers didn’t become common until 1850’s with the instability of hoop skirts. In the Regency era, underwear is an optional thing or crotchless mostly because of the lack of indoor plumbing.” She was in the Lifeboat and looked back. “Well, are you going to change out there?"

    Jiya jumped and scurried up, and into the Lifeboat after Lucy, closing the door behind them. The men stood awkwardly outside, their eyes watching for movement, backs to the closed Lifeboat.

    “You seem to know a bit about this history, where do you think they’ve got the sleepers?"

    Flynn hummed to himself. “If I were Rittenhouse, I’d plant a sleeper as General Ross in the British army. He reportedly argued with Admiral Cockburn the morning of the battle when High Command demanded their immediate return to Upper Canada. Cockburn was having none of it, probably because the assault was his idea.” Flynn’s mouth twitched. “If Cockburn doesn’t move forward, the Rebels, us, never loose major ground, and the President and First Lady can return to the Whitehouse.”

    “Are you saying we need to protect the British?”

    Before Flynn could respond, the Lifeboat door opened and Lucy and Jiya picked their way down the side, their shoes in hand. Lucy put one hand on the side of the Lifeboat while she put on the shoes, carefully lacing them up. She wore the white empire waisted dress with white embroidery. It looks stunning on her. Jiya very much suited the olive green and gold of a similar style. Turned out the ladies cleaned up well in the regency era.

    “Thank you for remembering hats, saves a lot of time trying to style hair without a curling iron!” A pleased Lucy exclaimed.

    “Wyatt takes full credit for those. Seems being a married man again has taught him much about matching accessories.” Flynn answered dryly.

    “Ignore him,” Lucy said to Wyatt. “Thank you.” She waited to Jiya to be ready.

    “Flynn was just commenting on the possibility of Ross being a sleeper?” Wyatt said carefully enough not to give the former terrorist too much credit. “We really going to help the British win?"

    Lucy shrugged. “It’s how history goes, British win decisively, torch the Whitehouse, and return north. In the end, we do win ****** (more information at the bottom of the chapter), so as long as that stays the same, we’re fine.” Lucy looked between the group, another potential problem had crossed her mind while she and Jiya were changing. “We may also have to worry about the Brigadier-General Winder, he was leading the American side at Bladensburg. If Emma, I assume it’s Emma, finds him first, she could possibly turn the tide as well. Nothing quite like future knowledge to change history."

    “You are aware of the irony of that statement, yes?” Flynn raised an amused brow at her.

    She waved his comment off with a flick of her wrist. “Flynn, would you be able to track down Winder and make sure Emma doesn’t get to him? I know we jumped a day earlier than the Mothership, but I’d rather not waste any time."

    He nodded and turned to head back across the small clearing.

    “Oh, and take Wyatt with you. Two soldiers are more effective.” The two men stared slack jawed at her, she ignored the side-eye they gave each other. “I expect you’ll be back shortly after sundown. Jiya and I will find a boarding room or an inn for the night."

    Flynn sighed, lips pursed again, and strode back to Lucy. He took a small pouch from somewhere under his coat. “You are going to be needing some coin in that case."

    Lucy took the pouch. “Thank you."

    With that, Flynn turned and stalked off without waiting for Wyatt.

    “I should stay back, who knows what could happen to you.” Wyatt said looking at Lucy, his eyes glancing at Jiya as if an after thought.

    “We will be fine Wyatt,” Jiya jumped in. “We haven’t survive the 18th, 19th, 20th, and 21th centuries without learning something. Now Lucy said jump, why are you just standing there?"

    “I, uh, just,” he stammered. “You’re right, you can take care of yourselves. I mean, what kind of trouble can you two get into in one afternoon?” He turned and left.

    Lucy and Jiya faced each other and barked a short laugh. “Challenge accepted?” Joked Jiya.

    “Something like that.” Lucy took Jiya’s arm and the two of them strolled towards Bladensburg arm in arm, looking like cousins out for summer walk. 

 

    Wyatt walked alongside Flynn, a careful eye on him, the other on the sides of the wagon rutted road. They had been moving away from the town from almost two hours in complete silence.

    “I want you to stay away from Lucy, you’re too dangerous for her.” He said eventually.

    Flynn said nothing but made a sound in the back of his throat.

    “You’ve hurt those close to her, you’ve hurt her, you’ve tried to kill her friends. She doesn’t need that in her life.” He tried to elicit some sort of response from the taller man.

    Flynn shook his head slightly but said nothing at all.

    “Anything that could happen would just be rebound.” Wyatt finally got a reaction and was suddenly he’s unsure it was the one he wanted.

    Flynn stopped suddenly, stiff, muscles coiled for an attack. He turned slowly to face Wyatt, his face an emotionless mask, his eyes full of anger.

    "Are you so selfish that you assume that this is about you? That whatever choices Lucy makes are based on some sort of infatuation over you?” Flynn took two steps towards Wyatt, effectively putting him in the younger man’s personal space. “You broke her heart, you destroyed her, and you didn’t bother to ask if she was okay. You got your wife back, said sorry to Lucy and returned to your normal way of life.” Flynn leaned forward, still half a head over Wyatt, forcing him to look up. “Do you know how angry she is that you didn’t shoot her mother? You wouldn’t, no, because you never asked her. And while I am at it, I’m not the only one that hurt Lucy, but at least I’ve never nearly gotten her killed because I abandoned my post, because of a pretty girl with red lips. Oh yes Wyatt, I know all about Kate Drummond. I watched you run after her. I never did thank you for that, it gave me my first opening to speak with Lucy."

    Wyatt was silent, there was nothing he could say. Flynn’s words were like sucker punches to the gut.

    “Your actions have led her to me, they gave her the option to confide in me. And I’ll let you in on a secret Wyatt, since you’re being so quiet right now that you might actually hear it.” Flynn leaned uncomfortably close to Wyatt’s face. “I will do whatever I have to in order to protect her and keep her safe. If that means dying, so be it. And if it means breaking your teeth, well, I won’t say I wouldn’t enjoy it.” He stood up and stood back. “Now, if you are quite finished, there is a Brigadier-General hiding in the bushes over behind me that we need to ensure does not make it back to his station for another day. Ready to do your job?"

    Wyatt nodded. It was going to take some time to recover from Flynn’s words, but if he learned two things about Flynn, there were that he never pulled his punches, and he never lied. If he said he’d willingly sacrifice himself for Lucy, he meant it, and that made Wyatt feel a little better at least. “What’s the plan?"

    Flynn smiled maliciously and suggested their course of action. 

 

    Jiya and Lucy sat in the inn after taking a rather late supper and were now sipping Elder wine and playing cards in a corner table with a clear line of sight to the door.

    Jiya slammed her card down on the centre pile in her excitement. “Ha! Pick up eleven!"

    Lucy was taken from her worries and looked down on the pile. “Have you been hoarding the twos?"

    Jiya shrugged. “I’ve been blessed by the Crazy Eight gods, obviously." Jiya had suggested Crazy 8's as a substitution instead of Euker, Rummy, and the countless other card games of the period that Lucy had tried in vain to teach her. Bonus was that she was currently kicking Lucy's butt.

    Lucy shook her head and began counting out eleven cards, bringing her hand to, she counted, a round twenty four. There was no way she was going to beat Jiya. She took another look at her cards, or maybe. She laid down the jack of diamonds. “Miss a turn.” She then laid down four sevens, clubs on top.

    Jiya looked at the offending seven of clubs and scowled at Lucy as she drew a new card. “Go."

    Lucy smiled sweetly as she placed down another set of four cards, this time they were threes. “Your go."

    Jiya rolled her eyes as she drew another card. “Go.” Her tone slightly less impressed than the last time she said it.

    Lucy took a risk and placed down her last set of matching four cards, clubs high.

    “Can you stop that!” Jiya chastised. “I was down to three cards, now I’m at six.” She drew the offensive sixth card. “You’re being very rude right now."

    Lucy scoffed. “Hey, you win, I buy the next bumpers. I win, Flynn buys the next bumpers.” She laid down two cards.

    Jiya laughed. “I am pretty sure Flynn has already paid for the first round of bumpers.” She drew a card. “Oh! I can actually play!” She laid the diamond down.

    Lucy played three cards again. They were now both down to six. The next few rounds were played in silence, their conversation exchanged in overly dramatic facial expressions until Lucy rapped the table with her knuckles. “Last two cards."

    “Shit.” Jiya stared at her cards, trying to figure out how best to stop Lucy from winning with her limited hand. She shook her head and placed a six down.

    Lucy smiled victoriously and splayed out the two eights she had been sitting on on top of the pile.

    “How long have you been holding on to those?” Jiya exclaimed.

    Lucy shrugged, "since the practically the beginning of the game. I started with the eight of hearts in hand."

    They looked at each other and dissolved into giggles. The door swung open and they both turned to look for their soldiers, instead more locals walked in. Jiya started to collect the cards and shuffle them into a tidy pile. “Don’t worry, they know what they’re doing."

    Lucy sighed and drained her glass. “That’s not what I’m worried about, I’m afraid they’re going to kill each other when I’m not there to supervise."

    Jiya nodded. “That is a justifiable fear, but they won’t. They’re too busy trying to prove to the other they’re better at protecting us. Men!” She laughed and took Lucy’s arm and walked her to the desk and waited for someone to return. Jiya placed the borrowed deck of cards on the desk and looked around until a middle aged man appeared.

    “Yes?"

    “My cousin and I are going to retire for the evening. However, our companions  have not yet returned for the evening. Would you mind ensuring that their room is ready for them?” Jiya asked sweetly. Lucy was impressed.

    “Of course, miss.” He said.

    The ladies walked up the stairs to their room and locked the door. Lucy pushed a wooden chair under the door knob on an angle to slow down anyone whom might try to enter unannounced. Lucy then checked the window to ensure that there was no easy way to climb in before closing the window again.

    “No, what are you doing?” Exclaimed Jiya. “We’re going to die in here!"

    “We either survive the inadvertent sauna, or we get eaten alive by bugs, which do you prefer?"

    Jiya mumbled something about the sauna and asked for help getting undressed. The ladies slid into the bed side by side and lay in their backs and stared at the ceiling.

    “He’ll be fine.” Jiya mumbled as she drifted off to sleep. Lucy didn’t know who she was talking about, but the obscure sentence helped her feel better. Eventually she too fell asleep. 

 

    Flynn groaned out of annoyance. He and Wyatt had been tracking and following Winder all afternoon and night. Winder very definitely had not gotten any rest, but that also meant that neither of them had either. Wyatt had spotted a potential Rittenhouse spy and gone after them. Flynn waited alone in the dark of predawn.

He felt the movement more than he heard it and turned, handgun and silencer gripped tightly in front of him and pointed at Wyatt. He slowly flicked the safety and tucked the gun away. He signed that Winder was trying to sleep.

    Wyatt signed back that he found two Rittenhouse agents and had disposed of them. It was in moments like this that both men appreciated the fact the other was familiar with standard military communication forms.

    They worked out their next plan and circled around Wicker. Wyatt unscrewed his silencer and fired one shot into the tree just above Wicker's head. The General was awake and on his feet in a flash and began running in the opposite direction. Away from the nearby battlements.

Flynn nodded his approval at Wyatt as he reattached his handgun. They let Wicker run a bit before following at a distance. The man was injured, panicked, sleep deprived, and disoriented. It would not do for one of them to get shot by a flint pistol. The ball wouldn't do too much damage, however the gun powder residue would.

    "Does it matter if he makes it back to his men?" Questioned Wyatt quietly.

    "Lucy would probably think so."

    Wyatt hummed his reply. "So we're going to have to turn him around again soon?"

    Flynn hummed his reply back. They nodded and both circled widely around opposite sides to find Wicker wide-eyed and focused on Wyatt. Wyatt just smiled and pointed to Flynn whom had slid up behind Wicker who turned his head very slowly.

    Flynn could see the fear in the man's eyes, he almost felt bad, knowing he was intimidating on his nicest of days and this was very definitely not one of those days. "Boo." He whispered. The man fell backwards and scrambled away from the two men. They let him find his feet and begin running in the correct direction. The soldiers watched the Brigadier-General run in silence. Flynn bent down and picked up a flintlock pistol and tucked it into his belt.

    "Shall we rejoin the ladies?"

 

     It was mid-afternoon and Flynn and Wyatt had not yet returned. Lucy has been working all night and day. Jiya had tried her best to keep the historian distracted as they sat on a bench in the shade of a huge oak tree.

    "Jiya, you don't understand, Flynn knows more about this time than I do. I was supposed to borrow a book from him a month ago and got distracted but everything going on. He's more valuable than I am right now. If something happened to him, we're, argh!" She groaned as she leaned forward on her elbows in frustration. The stress was getting to her, as was the sweltering August heat.

    "Lucy, you know what you're talking about, you know your history. You've got this." She put a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Hell, if you didn't, Denise would have replaced you with Flynn long ago."

    Lucy gave Jiya a look of pure disbelief. "No she wouldn't have."

    "No, she probably wouldn't have. I'm pretty sure you're the only reason he isn't dead or in a black site."

    She shook her head. "Jiya, that's not, I mean, no. That's, no."

    It was Jiya's turn to laugh. "Flynn can take care of himself. And believe me when I say that very little can keep him away." Then she added, under her breath, "from you."

    Lucy coughed a laugh, not believing her.

    "Come on, where do the British come through?"

    "Here. They march straight through Bladensburg tomorrow mid-day. They will camp about fourteen miles south-east of here. Ross and Cockburn will be woken up at two am by a messenger from high council demanding they return north immediately. They will argue, and Cockburn will bully Ross into continuing with their original plan."

    "So where's your money on this one?" Jiya asked.

    "If I were Rittenhouse, I'd probably stage a sleeper as Ross. He was considered to be far more restrained in his tactics which, from Rittenhouse’s point of view, would make him a smart target because if he can convince Cockburn to actually follow orders, the Americans win this battle without any loss."

    “Wouldn’t it just be easier to kill Cockburn?” Jiya asked. “Not that I think it’s a good idea, just sounds like the easiest and a guaranteed way to solve this problem."

    Lucy sat up straight and blinked at her, the cogs in her head spinning. “Messenger arrives at two, can’t kill him before orders officially come through.” Her eyes met Jiya’s, they were firm and calculating. “How long would it take us to walk fifteen miles?"

    “Four or five hours?"

    Lucy nodded, the beginnings of a plan formed in her head. “We will need to leave a note for when the guys return, but we’re going to go and meet them.” Lucy was on her feet and moving towards the inn again, Jiya close on her heels. When they got to the desk, Lucy asked to leave a note for their lords so as they do not worry upon their return.

     Jiya looked over Lucy’s shoulder as she wrote. “Will Flynn understand that?”

    “I hope so.”

    “They’re really not going to like this.” She laughed. Lucy laughed as she folded the note and handed it to the older woman at the desk and thanked her for passing the note on. They locked arms and walked out of the inn and down the road leading out of town.

 

    Flynn and Wyatt groaned as they walked into the only inn and looked around. Since setting foot into town, both of them had been looking for Lucy and Jiya to no avail, they hoped the ladies were waiting form them at the inn. They approached the desk and waited.

    “Ah," said an older woman as she walked behind the polished counter. “You must be Lord Bowie and Lord Sheeran, the ladies said to expect you."

    Wyatt and Flynn exchanged an amused look at the names. “That is us. Do you know where we might find the ladies?”

    The woman smiled. “I would expect you wish to clean up first?” The question was an obvious comment on their appearances.

    “Yes, of course.” Flynn agreed. “We were most unfortunately waylaid when our horses dropped of exhaustion, we had every intention of arriving last night.”

    “Yes, they said something to that effect.” She looked behind the desk, moving papers for a moment. “They stepped out for a stroll a few hours ago, I expect them to return presently. They did leave this for you, provided you returned while they were out.” She extended the paper towards them. Flynn, reacting faster, took the professed note and opened it. He recognized Lucy’s handwriting immediately.

    ** _Rob and Georgie are going to be arriving tomorrow. Rob is not in a good mood, we’ve gone to meet him for a late supper to try and cheer him up._** ** _We will be back in the morning, don’t do anything rash._**

**_With love and adoration,_ **

**_Rihanna and Ellie Goulding_ **

     Flynn’s right hand white-knuckles on the paper, his jaw set, his eyes flash. He slowly hands the paper to Wyatt who reacts similarly. Flynn speaks girls, slowly, his words carefully chosen and measured.

    “Precisely how long ago did Rihanna and Ellie leave for their walk?"

    She looked up at the clock, “the bottom of four."

    Flynn’s eye followed her to the grandfather’s clock. It was shortly after eight. “Thank you,” he inclined his head slightly at her. “Might I ask you where our rooms are? We would like to make ourselves presentable for their return from supper with our cousin.” He knew full well that the unsealed note had been read and that their reactions were to be a thing of gossip.

    She gave him a key with a heavy brass tag attached and gave directions upstairs. Flynn moved stiffly, Wyatt following close behind, until they were securely in their shared room. It made sense, the four were not married so it would have been wholly inappropriate to share rooms with mixed company. Lucy had made a sound strategic decision about the rooms.

    “They’ve gone directly towards a marching army to do what, exactly?” Wyatt growled.

    “That’s the question now, isn’t it?” Flynn was just as unimpressed with the recent turn of events.

    “They couldn’t have waited?”

    “Lucy must have thought of something if she thought that running off was merited. But what could she have-“ he cut himself off. “Ross. Rittenhouse is going to kill Cockburn.”

    “So, horses?” Wyatt suggested.

 

    “He's coming closer,” Lucy whispered. “Remember what I said."

    “Quiet, scared, unexceptional. Got it."

    The crunching of the forest floor beneath feet came closer, Lucy and Jiya hugged each other closer in preparation of being “found”. A scout in a red coat walked past the fallen tree they were very poorly hiding behind. He turned and spotted them. “Halt!” Lucy and Jiya shook out of what they hope was perceived as fear. Lucy made a motion to push Jiya behind her.

    “Forgive us!” She squeaked out. “We were set upon by thieves on the road, we do not wish to trouble you."

    The scout looked around slowly, searching for any clue that it might be a trap. It was, just not the kind he anticipated. He regarded them for a long moment and motioned for them to follow him. Lucy continued the charade of protecting her “sister” by keeping Jiya behind her. Jiya hung onto Lucy’s left arm, pausing to whisper once at the ridiculousness of the whole thing. Lucy shushed her, trying not to laugh at the absurdity of it all.

    The scout led them to the army camp. It was surprisingly quiet, many of the soldiers already turned in for the night. That was not surprising seeing as they had marched many miles in the ridiculous heat. Too many had been left along the sides of the road, dead from heat stroke and fatigue. More would join them tomorrow. The scout stopped the ladies as he spoke to another soldier in hushed tones, glancing back at her and Jiya. Lucy took a moment to whisper to Jiya.

    “This is the most dangerous part. We’re in an encampment of enemy soldiers that have not seen their wives in far too long. Provided we can see Cockburn, we should be mostly fine."

    “Never thought I’d say this,” Jiya whispered back. “But I wish Flynn was here. Wyatt too, but Flynn has less rules holding him back."

    Lucy pursed her lips, trying not to chuckle at Jiya’s sentiment. It’s true, Flynn was far more likely to do what needed to be done, kill whomever, to keep his charges save. This was a regular topic of contention between them, but she couldn’t deny how useful it had proven to be in some situations.

    “He’ll figure it out and they’ll both show up,” Lucy promised. “It’s their job.”

 

    Wyatt let Flynn take the lead and set the pace, in part because he was far better at riding, and in part because he knew where they were going. Flynn set a tough pace, running the horses for two miles, then slowing them to a trot for the next three or so miles and then back to a run again. They both knew they were going to be sore the next day, but just knowing Lucy and Jiya were in a camp filled with military men away from their wives was enough motivation to ignore the future pain. The site tents because visible in a large field as they turned a bend in the road. Flynn slowed his horse, Wyatt followed suit, bringing his mare alongside of Flynn’s. “Scouts.” Was the only word spoken.

    “Halt! Declare yourself!” One called from ahead.

    “I am Lord Bowie, sent on behalf of the Lieutenant General Sheaffe with vital information for Rear Admiral Cockburn and Major General Ross. We need to be seen immediately.”

    The scout on duty stared up at Flynn while Wyatt gave Flynn a strange look for his strange pronunciation of Lieutenant and not disguising his accent, but it seemed like Wyatt was the only one that thought that. The scout nodded to the other guard and ran off into the camp while the guard pointedly blocked their entrance. After a few minutes, the scout returned and informed them that command said to let them in. They dismounted and allowed the horses to be led off as they were led into the centre of the camp.

    “I’ve never seen a contingent this large be this quiet.” Wyatt said lowly.

    “That’s because these men marched nearly thirty miles, those that didn’t drop dead along the way, are dead tired. And they have to fight tomorrow.”

    Wyatt hummed thoughtfully.

    “This eve, Command is popular, it appears that your timing is most fortuitous as there are two exquisite ladies in attendance.” The soldier gossiped.

    “This is not the occasion to gaggle or gossip.” Snapped Flynn, reminding Wyatt of a particularly harsh Gunny he once had. “We will be meeting the rebels in battle in the morrow, keep your mind focused on that, not the flesh!”

    The soldier stiffened. “Sir, yes sir.” He was silent for the rest of the walk to the command tent in the centre where they were handed off to two new guards. One of the tent flaps were pulled open and the warm lantern light spilled out into the night. Flynn and Wyatt removed their hats and ducked as they entered the tent.

    The first thing Flynn saw was Lucy and Jiya sitting safely in two chairs, delicate crystal glasses of thick red cordial drink in hand. The second thing he noticed was that the bottoms of both lady’s dresses were covered in mud, and it looked like they had taken a fall forward more than once. Neither of them wore their gloves, their hair was a mess, but their faces were freshly washed.

    They turned to see the new arrivals and Lucy smiled widely upon seeing them. “Lord Bowie! Lord Sheeran! How absolutely wonderful of you to join us.  We were just speaking of you, weren’t we Rihanna?” She turned to face Jiya.

    Flynn bowed at the shoulders. “And do tell, what were you saying? A man must know his reputation.”    

    Wyatt kept his mouth closed, there was no way he was going to be able to keep with the period banter without blowing their cover. Flynn seemed to have everything under control though.

    “Oh, simply that you loyal to the King. I had yet to get to any of the delicious gossip, a shame really.”

    “Some interesting company you keep, Lord Bowie, a half Shawnee woman, and her english is impeccable. I was unaware that the Savages were so intelligent.” The taller man with the questionable English accent waved towards Jiya. "And this most pleasant lady of impeccable taste and fashion." He then offered his hand to shake. “As I am sure you know, I am Rear Admiral Cockburn, this here is the Major General Ross.” The four men finished introductions and shook hands.

    “May I offer you a cordial?” Cockburn signalled for a servant to pour two glasses and hand them to Flynn and Wyatt. “Now, I am most interested in the news from the Lieutenant General."

    Flynn took a sip of the sweet drink. “Perhaps you should understand something about me first. The Lieutenant General enlisted my services as a spy, he planted he within the rebels to gather information. Being here now has cost me my cover, so I hope you understand the underlining importance of it. I had sent two messengers earlier with the information, but when they failed to return, I expected the worst and rode out immediately.” Flynn finished the sentence looking directly at the ladies.

    “It was not our fault, we were waylaid by thieves, it was only by shear luck that we were happened upon by one of the scouts.” Lucy countered.

    “You are otherwise unharmed?”

    “Of course."

    “Pardon me, do you mean to say that you sent sensitive information by two women?” Ross sounded aghast, his Irish accent thick.

    “Most assuredly. It is the securest way to pass it on.” Flynn leaned back on his heals, his posture cocky. “After all, you let them into your camp, in enemy territory without questioning them or even giving them a second thought. Did you not?”

    The two commanders exchanged a look of dismay.

    “You see, women are not without their wiles or their skills. Which, I might emphasise, are not those of the flesh or with a needle. Sometimes they are even sharp-minded and most exceptional.”

    “Exceptional is not a trait flattering to the fairer sex.”

    "Perhaps not to you, but I find a most exceptional woman truly a thing of beauty and worthy of respect." He did not look at Lucy while he said this, for fear that too much of the truth might be in his eyes. He casually dismissed his thoughts and comment with a wave of his hand before turning the group's attention to Lucy. “Why do you not wait to decide until after Miss Ellie Goulding here has shared the information she was charged with delivering.” Flynn looked at Lucy and smiled. In part because Ellie Goulding's music was a secret pleasure of his, he was surprised she knew of it, and in part because he enjoyed making her life difficult. 

    Lucy gave Flynn a tight smile and nodded her acceptance at him. “I couldn’t very well lead in with this upon my arrival, you would never have listened to a mere woman, but as I have you attention.” She smiled in a most lovely fashion. “I assume that you intend to march towards Washington in the morn, which means you have three routes you can take. One, a broad circle, north-east or Bladensburg. Time consuming and precarious due to the heat, open sky, and recent rains. Two, straight through Bladensburg. I assume that you are not considering it due to the possibility of fighting in the streets, a position no soldier wants to be trapped in, and no town wishes to be the centre of. Three, travel west of Bladensburg, less likely to be occupied, but you will also need to consider how to ford the river is the rebels destroy the bridge. Is this correct?”

    Ross and Cockburn nodded, and Lucy continued. “Do not take the route to the east, you will lose far more soldiers than you did today. Do not take the route to the west, they are expecting you to take that one. The bridge is packed with gunpowder in expectation of mass casualties. If you pass through Bladensburg, the town is untouched by soldiers or rebels, your passage would be safe. The road out will also take you south of the armaments and you will only encounter two batteries. Strategically, of the three, this is your best option.”

    “And how did you come across this information?” Ross inquired.

    “Let me just say that you are not the only encampment to assume I was a most unexceptional woman riding along the countryside. Or visiting my uncle across the river. Or picking flowers.” Lucy smiled sweetly.

    Flynn was sure that if he thought he ever had any chance with this woman, he would have taken her where she sat. No small wonder that Sir Ian Flemming was taken with her, she had the makings of the perfect spy. He took a measured breath to focus his thoughts and bring his mind to the sleeper agent at hand.

    “Or,” Lucy said as she leaned back in her chair in an almost masculine lounge and ran her finger over the rim of her glass, the glass singing softly. “You could take Washington virtually uncontested.”

    “Is this true?” Ross looked to Flynn. “What manner of information and tricks could permit this?”

    “It is as true as I stand before you. Miss Goulding is correct in stating that it is possible to take Washington with little to no losses. But it will be at a cost.”    

    “What cost?” Cockburn sounded sharp.

    “Rest. If you want an uncontested claim on the city, you have to leave now. Pack up camp and march through the night by way of Bladensburg to DC.”    

    “Pardon me, DC?” Ross attempted to clarify.

    “My apologies sir, an information trade reference. DC, District of Columbia.”

    “Thank you, you have given up a lot to consider, might you excuse us while we discuss this new information?”

    Flynn inclined his head to Ross, then Cockburn before offering his arm to Lucy to escort her outside of the tent. Wyatt followed on his heels, Jiya on his arm. They stood together in front of the Command tent and stared at each other.

 

    “The truth now, are you two okay?”

     Jiya and Lucy exchanged a confused look. “Well," started Jiya. “My feet are in ridiculous amounts of pain, we did walk fifteen miles today.”

    “Denise is going to need to let us out for pedicures when we get back.”

    “Full body, deep tissue, Swedish massages!” Suggested Jiya and both of them crowed at the idea.

    “I am pretty sure my dress is forever ruined. I’m never getting the mud out of it.” Added Lucy.

    “And the knots in my hair have knots.”

    “I think I may have a clutch of robins nesting in mine.” Laughed Lucy.

    “And the sunburn!” Both girls groaned together. It was the first Flynn noticed just how red their arms and chests were.

    “So,” Wyatt tried to bring them back to topic. “The thieves?”

    “Oh, that?” Jiya waved them off. “We needed some excuse as to why two, lone women were wandering the dark countryside alone.”

    Flynn exchanged a frustrated look that Wyatt seemed to match before turning back to the ladies. They said nothing, and the four of them stood comfortably together, in the dark, surrounded by the historical enemy, trying to casually eavesdrop and protect a largely damaging historical event. Their lives were not a simple one. Lucy stiffened for a moment, her head cocked slightly, eyes moving rapidly in a way that said she had figured something out. She approached one of the two guards and inquired as to where she might find a chamber pot. Flynn watched her hat disappear past the corner of the tent, following the directions she was given.   

 

    Lucy dipped back around so she was behind the command tent back. She was banking on the fact that any soldier that spotted her would assume some highly inappropriate things as to why she was there, but not stop or question her. She found an unsecured corner and peered through it, listening carefully to the conversation at hand. Something had been bothering her since she had arrived and she couldn’t quite place what it was.

     “If the information is sound, the plan is solid.” Ross argued. “We should be marching into Washington tonight.”

     “If, if!” Cockburn fought back. “You would trust the lives of your men on the word of a woman?” 

     “I would trust the lives of mine and my men on any patriot that risks everything for King and Country.” Ross replied firmly. His Irish accent becoming thicker in in annoyance.

     “Ellie, if that’s even her name, is no one. She should be keeping to needlepoints and the pianoforte. War is no place for a female.” He snarled, his light British accent becoming even thinner.

     That was it. Gregory Cockburn was from London, his accent should be far thicker, especially when he’s angry. They had been wrong the whole time, Ross wasn’t the sleeper-

     “What in god’s name are you doing Gregory,” Ross sounded shocked and annoyed. “And what is that?”

    Lucy heard the all too familiar sound of a Glock hammer being cocked back.  She saw that the inside of the tent where she was near was a dark spot. She slipped into the tend and ducked behind two large trunks and watched. 

   “Ever since I arrived here, my entire life had been planned and plotted out for me. Lead this army, fight those people, do this, do that. Frankly, I’m sick of taking orders. I’m sick and tired of trying to pretend to be everything I abhor in this world.” Cockburn groaned. “Even my english has become pretentious!"

    Lucy moved quickly so she was behind Cockburn. She held a finger to her lips and shook her head once so that when Ross spotted her, he would hopefully know not to say anything that might make Cockburn look in her direction.

    “Rear Admiral Cockburn,” Ross brought his attention square upon himself. “Chose your words carefully, you are in danger of sounding like a traitor to the crown. A worse charge, I can not think of.”

   “Ha!” He barked. “My name is not Gregory Cockburn, I am so tired of not having my name any more, my name is James Martin. And feel free to call me a traitor to the crown, it won’t make a difference. I shoot you, I blame those so-called spies, then I decide that this assault is too risky and move the men back to Chesapeake Bay, accidentally encountering a militia of Americans who slaughter most of my road-weary soldiers, and I go missing in the fray. Emma retrieves me and I go home.” James waved the Glock slightly as he outlined his plan like some sort of comic book villain. “The Whitehouse doesn’t get torched. We never lose in Bladensburg. We turn the tide of the war and take over Canada.”

    While he disclosed his plan, Lucy wrapped the ends of her shawl around her hands and slowly raised it over her head. In a quick swooping motion, she brought it down over Jame’s head and pulled the fabric tight around his arms while shoving her knee into the small of his back. “Flynn!” She called urgently as she balance precariously on one, slightly heeled, foot.  

 

    Flynn lead the charge into the tent, followed closely by Wyatt then Jiya and the two guards. First thing he noticed was Lucy holding back Cockburn with her shawl, then he saw the Glock in his right hand. Flynn charged the man and hit him hard, knocking him and Lucy to the ground. As they fell, the gun went off. Flynn ignored it and struggled to restrain the sleeper agent.

    The guards saw two spies assaulting one of their commanders and stormed in to grab Flynn and pull him off Cockburn. The only thing they succeeded at was the one that did reach Flynn took a very hard elbow to the nose while Wyatt grabbed the other and peppered him with punches.  Flynn kneeled over Cockburn, his right forearm pressed into his throat, slowly choking the man, while his left hand struggled to restrain the wrist with the pistol. He knew Lucy was trapped under the two of them, but until Cockburn was no longer an immediate threat, the only thing he could do was try and releave her of his own weight.

    “Atten-tion!” Ross’ voice commanded over the din. The two guards and Wyatt all snapped to attention out of conditioned training. “That’s better, at ease soldiers.” Ross took a moment to take in the chaos that the tent had become. “These guests are not the enemy. In fact they have just saved my life as Cockburn has just proved himself both a traitor and an enemy of the crown.”

    The sleeper was finally unconscious, Flynn climbed to his feet and rolled the man off of Lucy and offered her a hand to her feet. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her over, unwinding the shawl from her hands and looking over the damage, thankfully it was only red with a slight bruising. He offered his arm to her and covered her hand with his when she accepted it before turning to Ross.

    Ross strode over and picked up the modern pistol, looking it over with great interest. The four time travellers flinched, expecting it to go off accidentally, but Ross never put his finger near the trigger. “Where does one load the gunpowder?” He looked from Flynn to Wyatt. 

     “You don’t sir, it does not fire using any powder.” 

    “But it has a hammer. Does one just drop the ball in as normal?”

     Flynn chuckled. “No sire. You pull the hammer back, point the mussel only at something you wish to shoot, and pull the trigger."

    Ross was a quick study. He followed Flynn’s directions and pointed the pistol at Cockburn and fired once. He looked as the weapon with admiration. "What a curiosity.”

    Flynn apologized and held out his palm. “I am sorry, I am going to need to take that back to Lieutenant General Sheaffe, as proof of death.”

    “Proof of death?" He clarified as he handed Flynn the pistol.

    Flynn shrugged as he took it back. “Had you expected me to scalp him?" Out of habit, Flynn flipped on the safety, ejected the and dropped the magazine into a pocket, pulled back the slide and caught the last bullet in the chamber and put it in the same pocket as the magazine. He checked the barrel before tucking away the new gun.

    “No, it just implies that you knew there was a traitor in the midsts when you delivered the information. Is it all still true?”

     “You refer to being able to take Washington with little to no resistance?” Ross nodded. “That is true. We used the information to flush out the spy. If we’re being honest here sir, our information had pointed to you being the traitor. I, for one, am glad it was incorrect.”

     Ross nodded. “As am I.” He turned to the soldiers still slightly stunned by what had just transpired. “You may inform the army to rise and pack up. We leave camp in an hour. Anyone not ready will be left behind. I mean to take Washington by dawn.” The soldiers ran out and soon a brass bell echoed through the camp, the sounds of men groaning, waking, and moving surrounded the tent.

     Ross walked over to where the carafe of whiskey sat and poured himself a glass before sitting down. “I do have some questions.”

     “We will answer them to the best of our ability sir.” Flynn smiled carefully.

     "How are you so familiar with that strange weapon?"

     "Knowing your enemy and their tools, is knowing how to defeat them on their grounds."

     “Gregory, or James, whatever his name may have been, said something about Canada, was he speaking of Upper or Lower Canada?”

     Lucy laughed lightly. “I believe it is a slang, to encompass both territories and for ease in conversation."

     “And the loss in Bladensburg, he implied that as if he already knew we were to win.”

     Wyatt shrugged. “Is he friends with any gypsies? Fortune tellers? Sometimes those that spend many years on the battlefront develop a deep interest in those kinds of things. It’s how they compensate for the constant reminder of mortality and lack of logic in the loss of such.”

     Ross nodded. “And the white house. Of which white house does he speak?” 

     The four companions looked to each other and laughed. “I do believe,” answered Flynn. “That he was referring to the President’s House.”

     “That makes no sense, the President’s House is not white.” Puzzled Ross. “It’s pink.”

 

    Lucy walked out of the Lifeboat first, the red of a British soldier’s coat over her shoulders to warm her for the sudden temperature for the hanger. She looked a righteous mess, white dress covered in mud, shawl tied around her body like a sash, white gloves covered in mud and a hat in hand. Jiya followed in much the same condition. The two ladies laughing as they descended the rolling stairs. Wyatt and Flynn followed close behind, military hats in hand despite their non-military garb. They also had amused expressions on their faces.

    As soon as Lucy made the base of the stairs she ran towards the computer. “Does Canada exist?”

    Agent Christopher gave her a strange look but before she could answer, Mason did instead. “Yes, since 1867, was that supposed to happen?”

    “Did the Whitehouse get torched?” Wyatt asked next as he walked towards Jessica and hugged her.

    “Don’t bother trying to answer that Denise, I have that answer too.” Mason grinned. “On the evening of August 24, 1814, a British contingent under command of one Major General Ross, whom had made his way from Chesapeake Bay and into Washington *******  virtually uncontested. Where upon their arrival in the early morning, they had given everyone in the President’s House time to both evacuate and remove any belongings they did not wish to lose in the fire. It was all very polite. ******** ” He turned to the group. “What, I did history projects, the same as the rest of you.”

  

    Jiya approached Rufus who was beaming to see her back, safely, and in one piece. He kissed her fiercely. “That’s great and all,” Jiya said after with a grin. “But I believe I requested dinner and a martini upon my return? I’m not seeing a martini.” The two of them laughed.

    “Jiya,” Lucy touched her arm gently. “I need help with my dress, can you help me?”

    Jiya looked confused, but Lucy watched as her mind caught up. “Uh, ya, sure.” She turned to Rufus and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “I still expect that martini, keep it cold until we get changed.”

   

     Denise approached Flynn quietly. "Weapon and magazines."

     Flynn returned to her the handgun she had given him earlier in her day and patted himself looking for the magazines. He found one and shrugged. "I must have lost the other one in the struggle with Cockburn. Sorry ma'am."

     "I'm not sure I believe you Flynn."

     "I don't know what you want me to say, or what you expect me to do with an empty magazine and no gun." He shrugged and walked away. Casually watching Lucy and Jiya feeling like something was slightly off, not because they were successful for a change, but despite Lucy's smiles, something was eating away at her. She shrugged inwardly. He would search the copy of the journal to see if there were any revelations in the new changes.

 

 

 

** ”In the end, we do win…” This line was incredibly difficult for me to write because historically, it is incorrect. The goal of the American Rebels during the American War of 1812-15 was stated as the intention of claiming all British territory in the new world. This meant in order to claim the war as a win, the Americans would have had to conquer Upper and Lower Canada. Seeing as Canada is still its own country, it is proof enough that they did not succeed. Instead both sides ran out of money. The Americans hadn’t truly begun putting aside a war fund yet, and the British had just been fighting in the Napoleonic Wars on the other side of the pond. No money, no ability to pay soldiers and militia. No one to fight means no war.

*** The march from Chesapeake Bay to Washington took five days. August 24th, 1814 was the final day of the March. Both the Battle of Bladensburg and the Burning of Washington occured on this date. Sorry for any confusion.

**** This is true. The British gave warning to the people remaining in the President's House, giving them the time to evacuate and remove personal and valuable items. This was a backhanded courtesy as a few months earlier, in one of the few successful American invasions into the Canadas, they had invaded York (now known as the great city of Toronto) and burned down a number of military structures, and destroyed a library. A library! Fuck ya'll, what did the library ever do to you? Humph!***** But I digress. As a result of the burning of information, when the opportunity arose to burn something of symbolic importance, Ross and Cockburn jumped at the chance, but gave the courtesy never afforded to Library of York.

***** I have a degree in Classics. I am still mad over the loss of the Library of Alexandria. And that was back in 48 BC. So ya, I'm a tad protective of information sources and would rather them not be destroyed because of dumb wars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late posting, but I just wrote 5,000 words and as soon as I finished AoS glitched and wiped everything from existence. So I've just spent all bloody afternoon/evening rewriting everything for you. I am not happy. I am also super hangry because I decided posting was more important than eating.  
> Hope you guys think it was worth it.  
> P.S. Good news though, the rewrite gained an extra 1,ooo words, so that's exciting!
> 
> It's also the Timeless 2 hour finale tonight!  
> EDIT: So many spelling mistakes! I've gone through and edited them, and made some minor fixes. I see the appeal of of a beta reader :p


	3. Revolution Roulette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You explain to me, out loud, how changing this is any different from what Rittenhouse is doing." Flynn asked.
> 
>  
> 
> Lucy has a plan. She can save Rufus. She can stop Jiya's seizures. She can return Flynn to his family and prevent him from ever becoming the monster he believes he is. She can begin to fix society.  
> She has an excellent plan.  
> The only problems are that if works, the Time Team will never have been formed, the man she's pretty sure she's in love with will never know who she is, and Amy probably still won't come back.  
> Oh, and the odds are against her ever existing.  
> But that's a small cost to save the world from Rittenhouse and itself, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to end at 3 chapters. Except that this one is already 9,960 words long and I've barely gotten started, so I'm breaking up this segment of the story into two or three parts. So in advance: I am so, so sorry (about the cliffhanger).  
> Upside is that at least there's still more story to go!

     “Jiya,” Lucy touched her arm gently. “I need help with my dress, can you help me?"

    Jiya looked confused, but Lucy watched as her mind caught up. “Uh, ya, sure.” She turned to Rufus and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “I still expect that martini, keep it cold until we get changed.”

    Rufus looked confused. “I’m not that familiar with those kinds of dresses, but shouldn’t they be pretty easy to get out of? 

    “You know, corsets and stuff.” Jiya winked and followed Lucy off to their room. 

    Flynn watched them leave, a flash of suspicion in his eyes. He handed Agent Christopher the handgun back and empty magazine and making some sort of empty apology before stalking off to his room, pausing in the kitchen only to put on a fresh pot of coffee, before changing. After a long, hot shower, washing away everything about the past few days, he returned to the kitchen and retrieved a cup of the fresh coffee and sat on the small couch and was left to his thoughts. Lucy was withholding something from the past jump. But then again, so was he.

 

    Once the heavy steel door was closed, Lucy bolted it and dropped down onto her thin cot. “I have an idea of how to save Rufus, stop Rittenhouse, and get Flynn back his family.”

    “Why the secrecy Lucy? Why not tell everyone right now?” Jiya was confused and excited, and rightfully so.

    “It’s complicated.” She took a deep breath and unfolded a piece of parchment she had stolen from somewhere in 1814 and handed it to Jiya. “What do you know of the Native Indian Confederacy?"

    “Nothing. Never heard of it, but I’m not the historian here."

    Lucy smiled thinly. “You’ve never heard of it, because it never came to fruition. Around 1765 there began a heavy influx of First Nations, those numbers intensified but 1808 as many fled to Upper and Lower Canada. This is because the governing body had promised them peace, lands, and freedom. Obviously it was a lie. So those that could, made their way north and joined what would become the British army against the colonial states. Tecumseh was a Shawnee warrior whose leader had been on those who signed away most of the Shawnee land to what would become Ohio, he was obviously unimpressed with the American states. Many of the southern tribes were welcomed by the British and were promised an Indian Confederacy provided they help against the Rebels, us. They did.

     “Tecumseh was the loudest, most famous, and became the chosen voice of the First Nations. He was a highly respected warrior and leader. He fell in the Battle of Moraviantown which was a decisive win for us. But when Tecumseh fell, the ‘savage warriors’ that were to become the foundations of the Indian Confederacy were either killed, or captured and killed. The Indian Confederacy died with them.”    

    Jiya sat on her own bed, trying to process this history lesson. “Okay, but how does this save Rufus? 

    “If we stop Tecumseh from dying, if we can protect him and ensure the success Indian Confederacy, basic human rights for non-white people in North America will begin nearly two hundred years early. Jiya, if white people don’t hold all the power, Rittenhouse loses it’s power. If Rittenhouse doesn’t have the advantage, they won’t have the means or money to build the time machines. No time machines-"

    “No cowboys!” Jiya caught up. She was on her feet, excitedly hoping around. “How do we do this? I assume you have a plan."

    “Well, I’m going to need a pilot…” Lucy and Jiya put their heads together and fashioned a plan. A plan to save Rufus. A plan to stop her premonitions. A place to give Flynn his family back.

 

    Lucy pulled the blankets back and slipped out of her bed. She gently prodded Jiya’s shoulder, the girl groaned and rolled over. “Whadoyawant?”

    Lucy laughed quietly. “Bowties are cool?” She felt ridiculous uttering that sentence, but they had decided on the code word, just in case. Jiya went from asleep to wide awake in the space of a blink.

    “Bowties are cool? You’re serious?” Lucy nodded. “Okay, let’s run.”

    They collected their dresses from the small makeshift closet they had created for the collection of period clothing that they had acquired. Lucy also pulled out two corsets and handed one to Jiya who looked at it in dismay. “I didn’t last time."

    “Because the boys who went shopping last time had no understanding of women’s undergarments. 

     The ladies dressed in a hurry, Lucy tucked her notes into the top of the corset, picked up her shoes, and led Jiya in a quiet tiptoe through the bunker. She checked to make sure the Logan's door was closed, light off, and the same for Flynn's door. They didn't want to alert anyone to their highly questionable activities.

     Rufus was asleep on the couch, snoring and draped with his legs over the end, and his arm on the floor. Jiya paused to watch him sleep for a moment before Lucy touched her shoulder and beckoned her forward. They slipped into the hanger and saw that the ladder was already pushed against the Lifeboat, which was unusual. Then Lucy spied the still silhouette seated on the top of the stairs. She held an arm out to stop Jiya and hoped that they could slip away unnoticed.

     "I had a suspicion that everything we did," Flynn spoke quietly to the room. "Every jump, every change, might affect the journal So I always keep it on my person as you have no doubt notice. I began to photocopy it every jump and leave the copies in the bunker to see what's new." He says not looking up. "Interestingly, upon our return from 1814, I found a single page that said this." He held the paper up towards the quiet, makeshift spies.

     Lucy glanced at Jiya and resigned herself to the fact they they had been discovered and approached him to see what the paper said.

      _ **I'm sorry Garcia. I didn't want to risk you missing the chance to be with your Lorena and Iris. If you ever see this know that I'm doing this because I know you deserve to be happy. You deserve to never have had to make any of these choices. You deserve to never have crossed this that I made you cross. I'm sorry.**_

     The photocopy was stained with the copies of what Lucy suspected had been tears. The paper was crumpled and flattened. It seemed like Flynn had read and reacted to the note more than once. She looked up at him. "What does that even mean?" She asked very carefully. 

     "I suspect it has something to do as to why you and Jiya are sneaking off to steal the Lifeboat at oh two hundred while everyone else is sound asleep."

     "How did you figure it out?" 

     “How did I figure out that you're planning to go back to the 1800s, you mean? Because you always wash your clothes immediately upon returning, without fail. This time neither you or Jiya did, despite them being heavily caked in mud. I assume it has something to do with the detergents and the sent they leave behind, it would not pass unnoticed how clean you, your petticoats, and dresses were. From that I assumed that you knew something I have yet to put together." He handed her a second sheet. "And there is this of course."

     Lucy took the second paper offered and read. It consisted of a lot of brainstorming of cause and effect. But in the centre of all her scribbles was one word “Tecumseh".

     She took out the folded piece of paper she had stored away in her corset and unfolded it, the two pages were identical. "Busted." She said quietly.

     "Not in the least." Flynn stood, and for the first time in the dark, she noticed he was wearing on the red coat uniform he had been given by Major General Ross. "I intend to offer my assistance."

     Lucy was more than a little surprised.

     "But I have a condition." She exhaled deeply as his words. He ignored her and continued. "You explain to me, out loud, how changing this is any different from what Rittenhouse is doing."

     She stiffened, inside her something boiled. Being compared to Rittenhouse hurt, because of her family, and because of their history with Rittenhouse, because of what they did to her, and what they want to do with her. But what hurt the most was that the comparison came from him. "Rittenhouse is about re-creating and preserving an America where anyone who isn't a cis, white, male has no power or say in their lives. Going back, saving Tecumseh, giving him the chance to create the Native Confederacy will change history. It will change the world we come back to. It will be like tossing a cement cinder into a pothole filled with water." She took a deep breath. "It will change the quality of life for hundreds of thousands of people in this continent. It won't stop the Trail of Tears, but it will damn well make sure that it never happens again. No Residential Schools. No Government authorized chemical and drug testing. No being lab rats. No cultural genocide, or bodily genocide for that matter. No 60's Scoop-"

     "Wasn't that Canadian?"

     "Yes, but it happened here too, and far longer than to the north.” She took a deep breath to steady the hailstorm of emotion she was wrapped up within. "The point is that if we can jump start equality for indigenous people, it'll ripple positively for all non-white people." She was near tears with the frustration of having to justify her reason. "And it will make Rittenhouse's job so much more difficult, but that’s just a bonus.”

    Flynn said nothing as he regarded her. She felt nervous under his steady gaze. After a long moment, he slowly walked down the stairs so he was on the ground in front of her. He lowered his head down so hip lips were beside her ear. She bit her lip and held her breath. 

    “Agent Christopher has the hanger bugged. So when she listens to the tape when she discovers us gone, at least she’ll understand why.” Both his whisper and breath were hot on her neck and ear. She barely had time to regain her composure when he stood and spoke at a normal volume. “Perhaps I have a second condition.”

    “Oh?” Lucy finally remembered to breath. “What’s that Flynn?"

    “If you’re going to change history, do you not wish to bring the rest of your team with you?” He raised a brow while his face betrayed no emotion. “Or were you truly prepared to sacrifice us all for your greater good?"

    Lucy’s hand flew to her chest as she took a stuttering breath. Of course Flynn saw straight through everything and took the one shot to her soul. “Flynn.” She said weakly, unsure what to say. He said nothing, just watched her. She closed her eyes, took a more steady breath, and spoke. “That’s not fair. I needed a pilot, and when I mentioned my theory to Jiya, she asked to come with me. If this changes what I think it does, Rufus won’t have to die at the hands of cowboys. Rittenhouse won’t have the power it does today. If it doesn’t have the power, it won’t have the money to build two time machines.” She opened her eyes and held Flynn’s eyes. “If they don’t have the time machines, your family lives Garcia, you can go home again.”

    A cloud of emotions flashed across his face, his eyes moistened almost unnoticeably. “Say that again."

    “You can go home again?"

    “No.” He shook his head. “Before that."

    “Your family lives? They’ll never have been killed.” She just wanted him to have what she knew she was never going to have again. She knew that as much as she fought for Amy back, there was no way for her to reset history, Emma had tinkered too much and Lucy would never have her sister back again. But Flynn could still be happy. He could still have his family and that would be worth the cost of Amy.

    A smile crossed his lips. Not the tight one that she was accustomed to seeing, but one of genuine amusement and happiness. “Not that part either."

    “About the time machines?” He shook his head and she threw her hands into the air. “I don’t know what you want from me Flynn, help me out here."

    He reached out and pulled her into him with a hug. “You didn’t even realize you did it.” He chuckled and released her from the sudden hug and then held her at arms length, his hands on her shoulders. “Now are you going to invite Wyatt and Rufus to join us?"

    “Sure, let’s wake up everyone in the bunker and ask if they want to help steal a time machine, because that never ends badly.” Lucy shook her head, knowing she was missing something with Flynn that was probably very obvious but she would have to figure it out another time.

    “I’ll go get Rufus,” Jiya sounded amused as she commented from the shadows Lucy had left her in. Lucy jumped in surprise, she had expected Jiya to have left at the first chance.

    “I, uh, I guess that means I’ll go get Wyatt.”

    "I can wake him up if you'd rather not." Flynn's voice was warmer than she had expected, his eyes, softly looked down at her.

    "No, no. It's better I do. He's less likely to try and kill me than you." She looked up at Flynn once more before she turned away and resigned herself to trying to only wake half of the Logans up. She stood outside what used to be Rufus and Wyatt’s room and tried to figure out how to wake Wyatt up. She jumped when the bathroom door opened.

    “Lucy?” Wyatt’s voice was thick with sleep. “What are you doing up?"

    “Remember two years ago, when you came to me to tell me you and Rufus were going to steal the Lifeboat to try and save Jessica? Remember how you said you owed me that much?"

    “Ya, but-“ he stopped himself. “What’s going on Luce?"

    “Jiya and I are taking the Lifeboat to fix everything. I think I know how to stop Rittenhouse, or at least slow them down a whole lot. I’m here because I owe you. But there’s a catch.” She waited until she had his full attention. “What I have to do could very well change everything. I don’t know if you and Jessica meet, or get married. I don’t know if I’ll exist in the new timeline. I don’t know how much will change or stay the same, so I’m offering you the choice to come with Jiya and I or not.”

    “Can’t we discuss this in the morning?"

    “Wyatt, what part of Stealing The Time Machine are you not getting?” She chuckled. “It’s now or never. I don’t know the next time the Mothership jumps and I would rather be back before it does. Just in case."

    Wyatt looked at Lucy, she felt the weight of the gaze, she watched the fight in his eyes and she already knew what his choice was going to be before he said it. It didn’t sting as much as she had expected it to. “I can’t Lucy, Jessica, you know, is pregnant. I can’t leave that. I can’t leave her, not after I fought so hard to get her back. I’ll take my chances Lucy."

    She nodded and hugged him before quietly walking back to the hanger.

    “Lucy?” Wyatt called so quietly she almost didn’t hear him. She turned back to face him. “If we aren’t here when you get back, know that you are one of the best things in my life. You saved me more than you’ll ever know. Thank you."

    She smiled into the darkness. “What are friends for? You’re welcome, and thank you.” She turned and walked away her bare feet hardly making a sound as she slipped towards the hanger. When she got there, Rufus, Flynn, and Jiya were waiting for her, 1814 clothes at the ready. Rufus tugged at what appeared to be Wyatt’s uniform from Major General Ross. Jiya shrugged. Flynn pursed his lips tightly.

    “Wyatt’s not coming.” Lucy said softly as she kept walking straight to the stairs and ascended into the Lifeboat. She was already seated and buckling herself in when Jiya and Rufus made their way up and into the two pilot’s seats.

    Flynn climbed up the stairs and paused at the iris of the Lifeboat. He looked carefully between Jiya, Rufus, and Lucy. “Are you planning for us to be turning the tide of a battle?"

    “Possibly more than one.” Lucy confirmed.

    “I'll be back in seven minutes.”

    "Flynn, wait a second." He stopped mid-turn and regarded Lucy carefully. "If you come with us and everything works out, you won't be with your family, you can go back of course, but you'll never have left." She struggled to find the words to say what she wanted to Flynn in front of everyone. "But if you stay and it works, you'll never have had to steal a time machine. You'll never have had to," she waved her hand at everything. "This."

    "And if it doesn't work out, what then Lucy?" He hummed expectantly at her.

    "But your girls..." she tried weakly.

    "Seven minutes." Flynn nodded as if he understood what she was very carefully not saying and slipped down the stairs and out of the hanger as quiet as a ghost.

    “Seven minutes,” Rufus joked in a bad imitation of Flynn’s accent, trying to lighten the suddenly heavy mood. “My NSA skills allow me to do things faster than a mere mortal. I do not need the full ten minutes”

    The trio laughed a little.

    “But serious talk, what is Flynn going to do for seven minutes?” Rufus sounded genuinely curious.

    Lucy shrugged. “I don’t have any idea, but if I was him, I’d probably turn on the showers to run out of all the hot water. Make Wyatt suffer through a cold shower in the morning.” She joked to cover the stabbing pain of leaving one of their team behind.

    “Oh, Lucy!” Jiya laughed. “That’s ice cold!”

    “That’s the point!” She managed to say between laughs. 

    Flynn reappeared carrying a military issue duffle bag that he dropped down onto the floor with a loud, metallic clunk before he took the seat opposite of Lucy. He watched her carefully as he did his harness. “Rufus?” He asked as the door slid closed.

    “Yes Flynn?”

    “Don’t shake us too much, there’s a lot of explosives in that bag.”

    “Uh,” Rufus looked to Jiya nervously while he flipped the last switch. “Okay Flynn.” The Lifeboat began its violent shakes as they folded the time-space continuum around themselves. 

 

    They landed in 1794, the iris slid opened and the first thing Lucy noticed was just how warm the summer was. She carefully climbed down the side of the Lifeboat, shoes in hand, and took her bearings as everyone clambered down in various states of nausea.

    “So,” Rufus drawled out, tired of the inevitable question he had to ask on most of their trips. “Someone want to update me on my status of enslavement?  

    “It’s 1794, the British have coloured soldiers, so you’ll be fine. Uniform’s authentic, if twenty years too young, but theoretically, we shouldn’t have a repeat of the Lincoln incident. If anyone questions Jiya and my dress, it’s the latest fashion from Paris."

    “1794?” Flynn drew them back. “I expected us to be going to October 5th, 1813. Edge of lake Erie."

    Lucy smiled. “I see that you retained something from that massive book of yours. Yes, the goal is to keep Tecumseh alive. But part of the problem was that he was running low on his fellow Shawnee, as well as the other tribes that followed him. He needed a stronger force to keep Major General Harrison at bay. Easiest way to do that is to unite the tribes here in Ohio."

    “We’re in Ohio, yay. Definitely not in my Top Ten of destinations.” Rufus commented.

    “Here’s the problem,” Lucy continued. “The easiest way to help unite the tribes is to prevent us from winning the Battle of Fallen Timbers, which, by our history, an American win. We need the British to win this one, or at least get us to back down. If we win, we force the local tribes to sign a treaty handing over their land to us for ease of trade. If we don’t win, they will be protected by the British and continue to assist and fight alongside the Canadians.”

    “I sense a but coming somewhere.” Jiya sighed.

    “I think I see where this is going, if I may hazard a guess Lucy?” Flynn ask and was pleased when she nodded. “If the Americans do not win, Tecumseh will not see a need to envision the Indian Confederacy. So our job here is two fold. Not only do we need to secure a British win, but we also need to plant the seeds for a brighter future. Then we need to jump ahead.” 

    “But if we don’t get it right, there’s only so many times and places we can jump so that we can speak with Tecumseh and convince him of his original plans. Taking Rittenhouse down this trip hinges entirely on convincing the Shawnee orator and his, albet justifiably, racist prophet of a brother to do what we want."

    “Oh yea, this sounds like it’s going to be a piece of cake.” Rufus rolled his eyes.

 

    The group managed to traverse the forest which lead to a ravine where Lucy stopped them all. "Down there, where those fallen trees are, is going to be the site of the Battle of Fallen Timbers. The locals thought that the downed trees would slow the advancing Americans, and theoretically it could have worked. But it didn't."

    Flynn hummed. "So we just need to slow down how many troops?"

    "Two thousand. All trained. This is another problem, the Shawnee warriors are used to fighting green soldiers and recruits, but Mad Wayne has been using negotiations to distract them while spending a very large amount of time training his troops. It does not end well."

    "So we slow them down, distract them, and save the Shawnee." Flynn made it sound easy as he adjusted the heavy bag on his shoulder and shrugged. "What are we waiting for?"

    Jiya stared at Flynn, she had been quiet up until now, but she had been watching him carefully. He stood closer to Lucy than he normally would, he was just on her heels, slightly to the rightly, his fingers twitched as if he expected an attack at any moment, then there was that bag. "You are far too cheerful right now Flynn, what's going on?"

    Everyone looked at Jiya in surprise who shrugged and threw her palms forward at him.

    "What? He's practically glowing! If I didn't know better, I'd think he was pregnant. But I do know better so I think he has a plan that probably involves shooting people."

    Rufus nodded. "I am willing to put good coin down on shooting people."

    Flynn looked at Lucy, expecting the usual lecture and mild tongue lashing about killing innocents and changing the course of history. Jiya and Rufus waited for it too. Lucy shrugged. "What's the plan Flynn?"

    Flynn looked confused for a moment but recovered quickly, a small smile twitching in the corner of his lips. He carefully put the large bag down and unzipped it. He pulled out a claymore. "I've got eighteen."

    "Flynn," Rufus asked carefully. "What else do you have in there?"

    "Not as much as I'd like, but I only had seven minutes. But there's a few handguns, back up magazines, the claymores, some plastics, and grenades." He shrugged. "The armoury is limited in its offerings."

    "What armoury?"

    "The one Agent Denise has been very careful to keep me away from.”

     Everyone turned to Lucy awaited her response. Whatever Lucy had to say was going to dictate the groups reaction. “I assume that’s what happened to my metal tail comb and missing credit card a few months ago?"

    Flynn held up his hands in mock surrender. “Guilty.

    Lucy nodded. “I’m still waiting on what your plan is Flynn, last thing I checked, holding explosives is counterproductive.”

    Flynn chuckled and nodded. “If we string a few of these within the fallen trees, it will both slow down the Americans, and give them a very good reason to pause. The rest will be up to your team.” He implied the British and native army.

    “How much time do you need?”

    “An hour, two would be best.” 

    “Can you do it tomorrow, around dawn? I'm going to need all the red coats I can get in order to get us into that camp and talk to Captain McKillop, Blue Jacket, and Buckongelas." Then, as an afterthought she added, "we already how willing military leaders are to listen to women." 

     Flynn touched his bottom lip and chin thoughtfully. "I've seen you change minds."

    Jiya laughed as Rufus looked confused. "She foiled an assassination attempt on Ross, he was quite smitten with her afterwards." Then she whispered in his ear. "Wyatt and Flynn were not happy."

     Lucy and Flynn didn't hear Jiya's words, but they could tell by the laugh that it was at their expense.

     "Well, the British are going to located somewhere up there." She pointed north of where they had exited the forest into the ravine. "I'm afraid you're going to have the leave that bag behind Garcia."

     Rufus mouthed the word 'Garcia' questionly at Jiya who just smiled as they turned to follow Lucy in the direction she had pointed. If anyone had bothered to look at Flynn, they would have seen a very unusual expression on his face, one of adoration and quite possibly love. But luckily, for his sake, no one did.

  

     They hiked through the trees, pausing only once so that Flynn could stow away his bag of toys. They made the edge of the encampent and everyone but Flynn groaned, he looked at Lucy for her next history update.

     "Lieutenant General Issac Brock will probably be the best name to use. Sheaffe is just a Captain right now, and I'm not entirely sure who is in high command in York or Ottawa at the moment. There are a lot of leadership changes happening due to the fighting here and the Napoleanic War which is currently the British Empire's biggest threat."

     "Will the spy cover still work?" Flynn asked curiously.

     "Probably best to introduce yourself as a General or Lieutenant, we don't want to outrank McKillop too much, but you still need sway." Lucy looked around. "Do you think we can get our hands on a horse?" She asked looking at Rufus. "You feel up for a ride?"

 

     Rufus held on to the pumel and reigns as tight as possible as the horse ran as fast as he could handle. "Orders!" He called as he neared the guard posting. "I have orders for the Captain from York!" They let him through and he followed Lucy's directions as he walked the horse to the command tent before dismounting. He took out a piece of parchment. "I need to deliver this into the Captain's hands." He told the posted guard. One looked at the seal before opening the flap.

     Rufus walked in and removed his hat while holding the letter out with his other hand. "Sir. From Fort York"

     Captain McKillop took the letter, recognised the seal, and popped it open to read. He looked up at Rufus with mixed reaction. "When is is due to arrive?"

     "I was just ahead of him, perhaps an hour or two. He is traveling with his wife and her sister, sir."

     "He travels with women? In a battlefront?"

     "I am told the ladies are, ah, most exceptional."

     McKillop shook his head at the word. "This is no place for ladies."

     "I fear there is nothing you or I can do sir, General Flynn is on his way." He looked around awkwardly.

     McKillop nodded and turned to an indian servent Rufus had not noticed. "Arrange two tents for the General and his exceptional company." The man moved quickly and silently. He turned to Rufus and dismissed him.

     Rufus had nothing to do while he waited so he wandered through the camp trying to find a place he was welcomed. The white troops looked down their nose at him, eventually he found the Shawnee camp on the west side. With a complex game of charades, he was welcomed to sit and was offered what he thought was water. After taking a gulp, he understood quite intimately why they called it fire water. Everyone around got a good laugh at his sputtering and even he had to chuckle a little.

 

    It took some work, but Flynn managed to ‘acquire’ three more horses from various properties in the area as well as finding the appropriate sidesaddles for the ladies. Lucy had been very insistent on this fact. 

    “Flynn, women should not be seen in an encampment!” She glowered at him. “So it’s the least we can do to appear decent. Now, we need to find two riding dresses.”

    Flynn rubbed his mouth and chin with one hand at that, trying to bite back comments on how much time they were wasting. But Lucy already knew this. this was her plan and if he had learned anything in the last two years, it was to trust Lucy and her plans, she usually knew what she was doing. At least when it came to history.

    The three of them rode together at a comfortable pace, to the camp. Flynn led while Lucy and Jiya rode side by side behind him allowing the women to chat mostly privately.

    “This time around we cannot say you’re half Shawnee. The camp is full of indigenous warriors that will know the lie immediately.”

    “I did think it was kind of strange to do that for Ross and Cockburn.”

    Lucy shrugged. “Indigenous people of this time are very much like black people of the 60’s, invisible. No one took the time to look at them for too long as anything other then a roadside attraction and something to be wary of.” Lucy thought a while. “British Empire gets involved with the Ottomans in about fifty years, how do you feel about the Sidon Province?”

    “You know I’m Lebanese, right?” Jiya grinned.

    “I’ve heard a rumour going around about somewhere to that note.” Lucy matched her grin.

    “Ladies.” Flynn growled lowly as they approached the guards. Jiya and Lucy exchanged an amused don’t-make-Flynn-mad look, conveyed entirely in a pinched smile and a quick eyebrow movement. They stilled their amusement and fell silent.

    “General Flynn.” The Guards snapped a salute and stepped aside. “Captain McKillop is awaiting your arrival in the Command Tent.” Flynn nodded sharply and lead the way. Jiya’s eyes searched for any sign of Rufus while Lucy kept her eyes forward. You’ve seen one Regency Era encampment, you’ve seen them all. When they arrived at Command, Flynn slid off his horse easily when a boy took the reigns. He approached Lucy, both hands starting to reach up to help her off. She gave him a firm pursed look, hoping he'd understand and delicately presented him her left hand. He took it as she fluffed up her skirt with her right, being careful not to show her ankles and she lifted her leg over the pummel and dropped, mostly, gracefully off the horse. She nodded to him and gave him a pointed look to help Jiya next. When Jiya had untangled herself and made it to the ground, Lucy took her arm and followed Flynn as he was escorted into the tent.

     "General Flynn. Ladies." McKillop saluted before turning and bowing to the two women and waved at two decorated chairs. They dropped into a shallow curtsy took the offered chairs. "May I offer a refreshment, no doubt you are parched from your travels."

     When everyone had a beverage in hand, small talk was made before Flynn waved it off. "I cannot delay this any longer, I wish to know the details of your attack tomorrow."

     "Of course, shall I send for someone to escort the ladies to the tent I have prepared for them?" McKillop offered.

     Flynn shook his head. "They are fine where they are, thank you." When Lucy gave him the pointed look that said he had done something wrong, he continued. "This is a camp full of men that have not seen gentle flesh in too long. Forgive me, but I would much prefer to keep my wife and her sister under my careful eye. They are quite tempting, would you not agree?"

     Lucy nearly choked on her wine. Jiya, buried her smirk in her glass.

     "Of course, but will our talk of war and battle not upset their constitution?"

     Flynn smiled tightly as he took a sip of his drink. "I think you will find that their constitutions are quite remarkable. Otherwise they would be at home, awaiting my return."

     McKillop nodded. "Shawnee scouts have found a place to make the stand. A few nights ago there was the most horrendous storm, knocked down many trees and buildings in the area. The scouts are confident in the ability of the fallen trees to slow the American's approach."

     "How many men do you have at your disposal?"

     "Including the Shawnee, Miamis, Delawares, Ottawas, Wyandots, and Ojbwas approximately twelve hundred, a little under General Mad Wayne, if my information is correct."

     "It is not. General Wayne has approximately two thousand men at his command. What heavy weapons are you taking other than regulations pistols, rifles, and blades?"

     "The ground is far too soft to move anything heavier." The Captain replied.

     "My lord," Lucy broke the pause in their conversation. "If we are out numbered, would you not think it best to trap the area, similar to your famed win in Rijaka?"

     "That is a good suggestion my dear, I wish I had considered it first." He turned back to McKillop. "She is more than just a pretty face, you see. Might I borrow some of your men? Increasing the difficulty of terrain will most definitely as I would rather not leave anything to chance. There's no telling what damage this could cause the empire if we should lose."

     "It seems as if you expect us to lose General Flynn." He sounded offended.

     "Quite the contrary, I expect us to win." Flynn finished his drink. "Now, if you would kindly find someone to fetch that messenger of mine, I would have him mind the ladies while we discuss the detail of tactic."

     Jiya sighed loudly. "The most dry of topics."

     Flynn smiled. "My sincerest apologies, my dear, perhaps Sargent Rufus would be kind enough to entertain you with a card game in the meantime?"

     McKillop looked flabbergasted. "You would allow a, a golliwog in direct presence of gentle ladies?"

     Flynn, out of habit due to his size, always kept his shoulders slightly hunched and his head tipped slightly forward so as not to be quite so tall. He straightened his back and shoulders as he drew his head up to his full height. McKillop was forced to look awkwardly up at him. "Two things, Captain." Fynn all but sneered. "First, I expect to never hear you use that word again in mine or my lady's presence. Or ever again in reference of my sargent. Two, you will never question my actions that do not directly affect yourself. Do you understand me?"

     McKillop nodded quickly, uttering his apologies.

     Rufus was found and brought to them shortly, the ladies followed him out, elbows interlocked, and were directed to one of the two tents assigned to them. "Oh do join us, I'm afraid it has been a frightfully boring day." Lucy invited him in a show for the nearby soldiers. When the tend was closed, all three of them relaxed and let out their breath.

     "I think Flynn likes you." Jiya said to Rufus as she relaxed and physically shook of the stress out.

     Rufus looked rightfully confused. "Uh, excuse me?"

     "Ya, the captain called you something apparently very rude, Flynn went about seventy percent Flynn on him. Pretty sure the good Captain needs to change his pants."

     "What does seventy percent Flynn look like?" Rufus couldn't help but ask.

     Jiya found a cot and sat down on the edge. "He stood up straight. And was scary intimidating." Jiya stretched. "I only saw him do that when Wyatt-" Jiya looked at Lucy and decided not to continue her sentence.

     Lucy took a deep breath and shrugged. "Are we really going to sit here and pretend that Wyatt and Flynn have never been anything but a knife's edge away from trying to kill each other?"

     "Not exactly what I was going to say, but let's go with that." Jiya decided not to finish her initial sentence.

     "Between you and Flynn acting weird today, I'm just going to let it slide."

     "Speaking of people acting weird, you're the one that  _wants_ to change history." Rufus pointed out.

     "I'm trying to save the world!" Lucy argued.

     "How very Flynn of you." He chuckled.

     "When did Flynn become a verb?"

     "About the same time you started avoiding subjects." Jiya poked.

     "I am not avoiding any subjects." Lucy maintained her defiance.

     "Right, and I'm not a time travelling, future seeing, computer nerd."

     "I'm not!"

     "Mmmhmm." The two others said in sync and shook their heads. Rufus sat down on the cot beside Jiya and she put her head on his shoulder. She groaned a little. "I am so not built to be an 'unremarkable' lady!" Jiya complained.

     "Pfft, I'm not designed for horses, my everything hurts. I have parts I didn't even know existed that hurt!" Rufus commiserated with her.

     "Try having to keep your mouth closed when being called tempting by Flynn!" Lucy exclaimed. "Oh wait, you did!" The ladies dissolved into a fit of giggles while Rufus tried to interrupt and follow along.

     "Uh, why did Flynn call you both tempting?" He sounded concerned, disturbed, and worried. This just caused them to laugh more.

     "Something about the temptation of gentle flesh." Jiya finally managed to get out.

     "Not right, but close enough." Lucy added. "He was just trying not to get us seperated for the time being."

     "Well, while you were being," he cringed. "Tempting, I was stuck playing charades with a bunch of natives."

     "Did you make friends?" Lucy was suddenly very excited.

     Rufus' face contorted between a yes and no reaction, and he settled on "sort of? They gave me fire water, and it is just as unpleasant as the name implies."

     "Any of them speak English? We're going to need their help."

     Rufus shook his head. "I'm not sure, no one tried with me." 

     Jiya grabbed his arm and turned him to face the tent flap. "Well why don't we go and take a liitle look-see. Maybe Lucy and I can remarkable them into talking." She laughed.

     The three of them made their way back to the native section of the camp. The history books always said there had been fifteen hundred indigenous warriors, but this looked to be less than a thousand, perhaps more would arrive by the morning. History will always be written by the winners. Rufus lead them straight to the group he had been with earlier, to a mix of looks from all of the gathered men.

     "I, uh, was hoping some of you spoke English, my friends," he pointed at Lucy and Jiya. "Wanted to ask for your help."

     There was a sudden clamour from everyone involved. One man was sent off running while everyone else whispered and stared at them.

     "Well," shrugged Jiya. "At least we know they understand us. Though I feel like I'm back in Lebanon before I learned to speak Lebanese. That was a whole world of awkward. You know, like this."

     "Shush. If they can understand us, then it is important we don't say anything stupid, like using weird names for the Ottoman Empire." Lucy corrected her pointedly.

     They waited quietly, Jiya leaned against Rufus comfortably, Lucy fiddled with a corner of her dress, having nothing for her hands to do as her brain fought with what to say.

      The runner returned with another man, young, maybe twenty-six. She had to remind herself that was considered an acceptable age to go into battle, both Flynn and Wyatt had seen battlefront long before they were his age.

     "What do you want?" His accent thick, his English rough but clear.

     "My name is Lucy Preston, these are my friends Rufus and Jiya. Our other friend is General Flynn."

     "Yes. We heard his arrival." The boy, not young man sounded impatient.

     "We need your help for tomorrow's battle."

     "What do you know of it?" He tried to wave her off. "You are no warrior."

     Rufus barked a laugh and quickly tried to cover it up while Lucy and Jiya shot him dirty looks. "She's more of a warrior than you'd believe. Believe me, I'd rather go into a fight with her than with most of them." He threw a thumb to indicate the white, British soldiers in the rest of the camp.

     This got an amused rise out of most of the men present. "Okay Lucy and friends, what do you ask?" He motioned them to sit down on a log in the gathered circle, shoeing away some warriors already seated there.

     "Before I ask my favour, can I ask your name? I would like to address you correctly."

     "Thank you." He looked surprised at the curtesy she afforded him. "I am called. Tecumseh"

     The three time travelers exchanged a look, this was definitely going to cause problems in the future. Big problems.

     "Son of Pukeshinwau?" The surprise from the gathered was audible. "I am sorry, did I say that wrong?"

     "A little, but our words are difficult for white tongues. But that is not it. Not many of you bother to learn of us."

     Lucy's face softened. "I am a great admirer of your father and believed in his fight, I see that you do as well."

     "I respect that. He fought so we might live for our ansestors and the land. I do that same."

     Lucy nodded. After a respectful moment, she led into her request for help. "The fallen timbers by the river is an excellent location strategically. I fear that they may not slow down the Long Knives as much as we hope, so the General has a plan, but he needs bodies to help."

     Tecumseh listened, he nodded, and understood what she was saying, even though she was giving Flynn all the credit, this one was entirely her idea.

     "And come the morning, I, I mean to say General Flynn, will need one man to show him where not to walk so that he may lay the last of the traps himself. After dawn, no Shawnee, no Miami can go past the first tree. The gifts he leaves for the Americans will not be pleasant."

     Tecumseh nodded. "I must speak to Blue Jacket, Buckongahelas, Little Turtle, Roundhead, and Turkey Foot. This will take some time. I will find you once they have decided."

     "That's all we can ask. Thank you Tecumseh. And thank you to all your fellow warriors, without your assistance, we would never survive out here." Lucy stood, Rufus and Jiya followed and they walked back to their tent. On their return, Jiya and Rufus were sitting pretty close to each other. Lucy was no fool, she didn't need a sock on the door to know the couple wanted their privacy. She made a poor excuse and stepped out of the tent, leaving them alone. She stood in front, not sure where to go, and eventually decided to wait it out in Flynn's tent knowing he was probably still plotting with McKillop.

     Inside there was a chair, a small table with a picture of water and glass, a cot, and hardly anything else. She sat down at the table and poured herself a glass of water, not wanting to invade Flynn's privacy by sitting on his cot. She stifled a yawn and crossed her arms, hugging them to her body. Time travel, no matter how many jumps she made, was exhausting, so she decided to close her eyes. Just for a moment.

 

     Flynn stepped into his tent and looked around. Immediately he saw someone in the lone chair, not moving. They were little more than a shadow. He put his hand into his jacket and quietly switched off the safety of his trusty Glock as he drew it and moved quietly forward. As he neared he recognised Lucy's hair. He signed inwardly and switched the safety back on and tucked the pistol away again. He very gently slid an arm under her knees and one behind her shoulders as he lifted her with the intention of putting her in his cot. She leaned into him and nuzzled his shoulder in her sleep. Deciding against putting her in the bed, he sat down on it and kept her on his lap. She didn't sleep nearly enough, and if she was going to sleep now, that was enough of an incentive to let her keep sleeping.

     Rufus came barging into the tent possibly a little over an hour later, the glare Flynn shot him stopped him in his tracks. Rufus followed Flynn's eyes down to the sleeping Lucy and understood. "Sorry Flynn, but we need Lucy." He whispered.

     "Whatever it is can surely wait for the morning?" Flynn's voice was hardly audible.

     "Not really. Lucy was brokering a plan with the warriors, Tecumseh is back the Buckongahelas and Blue Jacket."

     " _The_ Tecumseh?"

     "Ya. Apparently he's a kid and the translator."

     "Well that really messes things up, doesn't it?"

     Rufus shrugged. "Ya, but we'll figure out something."

     Flynn nodded. He began whispering in Lucy's ear, stroking her arm to soothe her back to consciousness. She woke up slowly and disoriented. "Welcome back Lucy, appears you have a battle to win. They're waiting outside." He took the moment to watch her as she woke up and tried to register everything.

 

     Rufus made a stuttering excuse to go outside and wait with Jiya. When he stood beside her, his eyes were wide.

     "Everything okay?" Jiya asked, a little concerned.

     "Uh, how long has Flynn been, I dunno how to even say it."

     "Just spit it out." She laughed lightly.

     "How long has Flynn been in love with Lucy?" The words spilled from his lips in a rush. "And does Wyatt know?"

     Jiya paused. "Pretty sure Wyatt knows, that's why their posturing has been so bad lately. Especially since you came back from 1936. I don't what happened, but something did."

     "He's not going to hurt her, you don't think?"

     "I don't think he could, not physically."

      "Dude, I can't even deal with this right now. I want to be supportive of Wyatt, but you know, Jessica really threw a wrench in everything. And then there's Flynn..." He trailed off.

     "And then there's Flynn what?" The thick Croatian accent sounded from behind him.

     "Uh, then there's Flynn behind me?" He croaked awkwardly.

     Flynn hummed, not believing him, but not pushing him further either. Lucy was beside him, bleary eyed and very tired looking. "Well Sargent, take us to their leaders."

 

     The conversation with the tribal leaders was only supposed to be two, but eventually the four time travellers were joined by another five leaders bringing the total to twelve, including Tecumseh whom was still acting as a translator between the seven tribes and them. Lucy was wide awake and clear eyed by the time the conversations began. She spoke eloquently about the actions of the First Nations, her admiration and respect. She used terms and names for the white folk and Americans that would have been considered rude, but cemented her positive position.

     Flynn spent most of the time listening and observing, allowing Lucy to do most of the work, stepping in only when it was deemed a man needed to reiterate exactly what she had just said. Turned out that earlier Lucy had asked for help with boobytrapping the Fallen Timbers terrain. The leaders had already sent a number of warriors to dig pits, plant spikes, and cover them. The purpose of the meeting was to meet the strange woman and new General.

     "Buckongales does not trust you to lead us." Tecumseh eventually said to Flynn. "He thinks you hide behind the woman." He indicated Lucy.

     Flynn barked a laugh before smiling in a way that was not unsimilar to a panther. "If he thinks that, he is not half the leader I thought he was."

     "He says you let her speak and say nothing, a leader and a warrior needs to stand in front of the women, tell them what to do."

     Flynn laughed again, this time sounding more amused and less predatory. "Buckongales is obviously not married or bound. Any man who thinks that they can control their wife or thinks she has nothing to say is no man at all." He took Lucy's hand in his own and raised it up. "When she speaks, it is usually because she knows something, so I listen."

     Tecumseh worked to translate Flynn's words.

     "This grand plan for the terrain, you believe it to be mine?" The leaders nodded. "That was and is all hers. If she were permitted to govern an army, I would be out of a job." Flynn made his point.

     This caused a lot of rapid conversation. Lucy turned to Flynn and gave him a firm look. "I hope you did not just undo everything I worked to create."

     "I know men like these," Flynn whispered back. "They need to be challenged, but perceive that they are on top. They will fall in line." And true to his words, they did. The seven leaders agreed with Lucy's terrain plans, and combined with Flynn's new tactical suggestions, there was going to be very little the Mad General could do to defeat them short of dropping bombs. It was agreed that one of the Delawares would call on him just before dawn to show him where not to step so that he might do his side of the job. They were both surprised and respected the fact that General Flynn was going to do the work himself instead of assigning a lower ranking soldier to it.

     Everyone went their separate ways, Flynn inviting Lucy to his tent again so that Jiya and Rufus could have their time together.

     "Don't worry about me, I'll sleep in the chair." Lucy argued. "You're the one that needs to be up at dawn to set up claymores and not die."

     "Lucy," he drew her name out, the sound sweet on his tongue. "You need rest. Good rest. You have not been sleeping well lately, and I don't need the journal to tell me that."

     "Oh, and what makes you think that?"

     "Your eyes. Try as you might to cover the bags, I can see they're there. I was married once, remember? I know what to look for." He put his hands on her shoulders and guided her towards his small cot. "Don't bother trying to tell me no, I won't have it." He pulled black the thin blanket, expecting her to lay down, instead she just sat on the edge. Flynn held his hands behind his back and regarded her quietly.

     "How did you deal with the journal, and knowing you had to change history?" She asked, not looking up from her hands. "Didn't it bother you?"

     Flynn hummed softly and sat beside her. "I never gave it any real thought. When you gave me the journal, I was very absorbed in my anger and need for revenge, you gave me a tool." He shrugged even though she wasn't looking at him. "I never considered consequences of my actions until you lost your sister, and even then I was still very selfish in my mission. It took many months for me to begin to understand why you fought against me so hard."

     The pause stretched from moments into tens of minutes, during which at some point, Lucy put her head on his shoulder. Flynn gently wrapped a long arm around her and pulled her close, hoping he could offer her some sort of comfort with the simple contact. Tens of minutes passed again without words, and Lucy pulled her feet up onto the thin cot and slipped from his shoulder to lay her head in his lap. He let his hand slip to her waist while his other hand gently smoothed her hair. It felt such a natural action, and one, it appeared, that did not bother her at all.

     "Am I doing the right thing?" She said suddenly.

     "Are you doing it for selfish reasons?"

     "I'm doing it to save Rufus, I'd say that's pretty selfish."

     His lips twitched, unbidden, into a fond smirk. "Lucy." He admonished her gently. She turned her head to look up at him, he was struck again at how beautiful she was. Not physically, while that was true, it was her strength, conviction, and weakness that made her so radiant to him. Every time he thought she could carry the world, she reminded him that she only did so to help the ones she cared about. She deserved someone able to do the same for her.

     She rolled her eyes lightly. "Okay, I'm doing it to save Rufus, help Jiya, let Wyatt be happy, and get your family back for you." She rolled her face away from him again, but not fast enough to hide the storm of emotions from him. "Rittenhouse has ruined so many lives, taken away so much good and happiness from this world, all in the name of old fashioned, dictator-esque rule. They want happiness in slavery, and I am not willing to let them succeed. So what if I take a page from their book and make things better instead?"

     Flynn felt the knee under her temple cool. The poor thing was so worked up, she was crying.

     "Your logic is sound. Your reasons are justified." He wanted to pull her entirely into his arm and rock her until she relaxed and felt calm again. Instead he settle for smoothing her hair, his finger tips occasionally glancing her cheek. He'd be lying if he said it was accidental. "I wouldn't trust anyone tinkering with history that was not you Lucy. We all trust you, or we wouldn't be here."

     "Thank you," she paused. "Garcia."

     He debated saying anything. "I do believe that's the first time you consciously use my first name." He smiled down at her.

     "I, that can't be true." She looked up at him perplexed. "Is it true?"

     He chuckled. "It is the third time you've addressed me as Garcia, in all of our adventures on either side of the time jumps, and this is the first time you've not gone out of your way to call me Flynn."

     "I'm, uh, sorry?" She was in strange waters and was unsure of which way to swim, towards him, or away.

     "Don't be. Just means you are comfortable around me. Finally." He allowed a hint of his trademark smirk to grace his lips. "I told you we would become a team." He winked smugly.

    Lucy laughed and rolled her head back and tried to stifle a yawn. Flynn, however, did not miss it and pulled the blanket over her. She soon fell asleep and when she was deep enough in the grips of her exhaustion, he lifted her head and got up, slipping the pillow beneath her head. He looked around and found another blanket, laid it on the ground beside the cot. He took off his jacket and folded it, using it as a pillow, and quickly fell asleep. It felt like he had just closed his eyes when Tecumseh and the other native showed up at his tent to raise him just before dawn.

     He groaned, stretched, and glanced at Lucy, making sure she was still sound asleep. Tecumseh introduced the Delaware as Red Paw. The three of them made their way to the ravine and to the battlegrounds, stopping only once to retrieve the bag from the hallowed tree he had hidden it the day before. "Do not speak of this or these." He showed the claymore. "They are rare, and I cannot acquire more. If anyone finds out about them, they will be jealous. Do you understand?"

     Both men nodded. Red Paw carefully led the way, pointing out the traps, and chattering to Tecumseh. Tecumseh with either translate for Fynn, or respond to Red Paw, otherwise they worked in silence. Flynn planted nine claymores starting at the very front where the Americans, or Long Knives as Tecumseh called them would reach first. He expected everyone to be blown away by the results. Pun intended just a little bit, not that he would _ever_ admit that to Rufus.

     By ten o'clock, by Flynn's pocket watch, all of the British, Loyalist, and First Nations warriors had gathered, two hundred more had arrived some time in the night, finally bringing their number to twelve hundred fighters.. He had given clear instructions that when the loud cannon sounds went off, not to run or break rank. When the ground went flying, not to break rank. When the screams cried out, not to break rank. When the Americans made it past the marker, that's when they could attack, but none were to cross the fallen timber line on pain of death. Flynn turned his horse from the front of the lines and walked it to the back to wait beside Captain McKillop.

     "The field is yours." He announced. "This will should echo in your name as these are your men. Good luck."

     McKillop nodded and turned his eyes to the front, there was movement in the distance. Flynn glanced behind and into the treeline of the ravine. Somewhere far away, but if he was being honest, knowing Lucy it was not far away enough, Lucy, Jiya, and Rufus waited. He wished he could wait with them. The first claymore went off and he whipped his head back to the front lines. The horses danced, unhappy with the new sound. The warriors and soldiers looked unsuridly around.

     "Steady!" Called out McKillop. "Steady now! Wait for the mark." Everyone mostly stilled again, a few jumping at the subsequent explosions. "Ready." Called the Captain again as Americans broke through the fallen trees. "Aim. Fire!" The first volley of muskets went off. Then a second, and a third. The Americans still standing ran forward. The First Nation warriors cried out and surged forward, a truly terrifying sight to behold. Flynn was thankful to be at the back of the fight and desperately hoped he wouldn't be drawn into the combat. Lorena and Iris were no longer his only reasons for wanting to stay alive.


	4. Heal My Wounds

     Lucy stood far back in the treeline, Rufus and Jiya beside her. Rufus had stopped trying to convince her that waiting this close to the battle was probably a bad idea, what if the British get overrun? Jiya just quietly held Rufus' hand and kept her other hand free, near the handgun Flynn had insisted she carry. He had given one to Rufus and Lucy as well, if he wasn't there to protect them, he said he'd damn we'll make sure they had the means to protect themselves.

     Lucy kept inching forward to get a better look at the battle, her hands tight on her journal and its own, she intended to document the actions first hand, but she found herself unable to do so. Her eyes were glued between where she assumed Tecumseh to be, and flitting backwards to where she had last seen Flynn. He was gone.

     "Where is he?" She had not intended to say it aloud.

     "He's going to be fine," Jiya tried to reassure her. "Flynn knows what he's doing."

     Lucy turned to look at her carefully. "Just how many actual battles has he been involved in? On horseback? Against swords?"

     The three all paused to think. "Actually, I wouldn't know. He's definitely made jumps we haven't been able to follow, and with Anthony's help, he probably managed to turn off the tracker for some of them." Rufus shrugged. "So maybe?"

     Lucy took a few steps forward, trying to spot Flynn again.

     Jiya put a hand on Rufus' shoulder. "Leave her, she's worried about him." 

     Lucy heard the inflection in Jiya's voice. "I'm not worried like that!" She defended herself. "He's part of team, I, we can't afford to lose anyone. Again."

     "Of course." Agreed Jiya, but Lucy could tell she didn't.

     She quietly returned to trying to find Flynn in the fray below.

 

      Flynn was quite comfortable in the back of the army. He was better at the background meddling then the front of line fighting, he'd happily leave that for the Wyatts of the world. Unfortunately that was not in his cards. His head swiveled from looking towards the front lines to the forest incline of the ravine north-west of the Battle grounds. He knew in his bones that Lucy was  _not_ back at the camp like he had instructed her to be.

     He exhaled in a sharp hiss at the thought. Lucy was probably waiting to watch the Battle ungold. He hoped to whatever god may be out there that she had the sense to stay at far into the trees as possible and wasn't inching forward.

     The first sounds of battle rang out, a claymore exploded loudly and Flynn's head snapped forward. He couldn't afford to be worried about Lucy right now when he had to make sure he stayed alive long enough to ensure her plan worked. If she destroyed Rittenhouse, she'd be safe and that's all the mattered. A second claymore exploded and he rolled his eyes at himself for letting his mind wander. 

     "Steady!" Called Captain McKillop as the soldiers on the frontline shuffled nervously.  The horses did not enjoy the sounds of the new explosions much it seemed. "Steady!" He called again. "Wait for them to reach the mark!"

     Flynn steadied his horse and waited for the American soldiers to make it through the claymores and pit traps. By the time the first of them made it to the last of the fallen trees, Flynn had counted six explosions. 

     "Ready!" Commanded McKillop, "aim! And fire!" The first volley of musket balls clapped loudly, followed by a second and third volley, until twelve rounds had been shot in quick succession. Immediately after, the First Nations warriors surged forward, shouting and calling. It was truly a spine-tingling thing to see. He was very sure he never wanted to be in the American's boots.

     The battle was loud. Louder than he had ever anticipated an antiquated battle to be. The sounds of muskets and flintlocks were punctuated by the screams of the wounded and dying. There was no whistle of overhead projectiles, and in a way, that made it worse for him. There was an arid smell that hung in the air and he assumed it was from the large black cloud of smoke that raised from the volleys of musket fire. The fight was so far away from his norm.

     The battleground eventually overtook his position and Flynn made the final decision to dismount and join the fray. He drew the rapier McKillop supplied him with and fought off his encroaching circle of Americans. Thinking only once, how disappointed Lucy would have been by the number of men dead at his feet. Those he could not easily kill, he shot with his hidden Glock, trying to keep the weapon mostly out of sight, but opting survival over rumours. The fray was terrifying to be in, there was chaos everywhere around him and Flynn was very happy to have the two separate armies wearing such brightly coloured uniforms, because it came down to it, if it wasn't red, it was fair game.

     His focus very quickly was pulled from any thoughts of Lucy and the others to the simple focus of 'survive'. Men, with bayonets, charged and thrust their pointed rifles at his stomach. At one point, after losing his sword, he had disarmed a soldier and took his rifle, and promptly lost it again when the bayonet got stuck in the ribs. He resorted to the Glock's last two clips, only 34 rounds. Trying to conserve his ammo, Flynn tried, best as he could, to keep the shots to the head whenever possible. But as they say, the best laid plans...

     A bugle sounded, sounding the British win, the sounds of fighting slowing stilling to nothing. Only the groans, moans, and cries of the wounded and dying remained, though a loud cheer was raised by the British and their First Nation warrior allies. Flynn stood straight to look around and immediately folded himself over again. The adrenaline was not flowing as fast and he now had the chance to touch his side. Seemed that one of the bayonets made it a little closer to him than previously expected. He put pressure on his side and stood, grabbing an able bodied soldier and sent them running for his horse. He probably could have been a little less firm about it. He found Captain McKillop not too far from himself and greeted him.

     "Congratulations on your defeat of the Yanks Captain."

     "Thanks to you General Flynn, turns out your insight was most valuable." McKillop credited him. "And those pitfalls were a brilliant idea. But I must inquire, however did you manage to get cannons on the ravine ground?"

     "Cannons?" Flynn just wanted to leave and have Jiya patch him back up.

     "The explosions. The redskins* said you had a special cannon." McKillop cleared up.

     "Ah, that cannon. They were not supposed to speak of it. It is a beta project I brought back from the Ottoman on my last battles." Flynn pursed his lips. "But if you will excuse me, I must see to my injuries."

     "You were injured?" McKillop exclaimed, surprised.

     "It does happen when one is surrounded by the enemy. You will find my small collection of fallen a little south of where we stand." He bowed his head. "I leave you to your men." He turned and mounted his horse, his vision going white briefly with pain, before reining the horse around and returning up the ravine to the camp. Flynn found Lucy, Jiya, and Rufus waiting by the edge of camp. "So you did listen to me, I am surprised."

     The three on the ground exchanged a look.

     "Ah, I am less surprised." Their look told him very clearly that Lucy, and probably all three of them, had not waited in the camp during the battle. He slid off the horse smoothly. "I am going to need someone to patch me up, it appears that I have acquired a hole or two that's not supposed to be there."

     Lucy held up her hands. "I throw up."

     "Okay, I got this." Jiya nodded. "So, you get to be the first terrorist I don't try and kill, how does that feel?"

     Flynn rolled his eyes with humour. "I am practically tittering."

     "What does that even mean?" Groaned Rufus.

     "Lucy, can you ride back to the Lifeboat and bring me the first aid kit?" Jiya asked as she pulled Flynn with her towards the tent.

     Lucy nodded and tried three times to mount the horse without going over the other side. When she was finally up, the hem of her dress was up to her knees as she sat astride the horse. Luckily, she was wearing leggings underneath, despite the August heat. She turned the horse around and dug her heel in behind the ribs to urge it faster.

     Flynn wanted to say something as she rode off faster than any of the remaining three expected.

     "Come on lover boy, she'll be back in a flash." Jiya forced him forward again when he stopped to worriedly watch Lucy ride off.

     "What did you just say?" Flynn looked momentarily caught off guard as he tried to focus back on Jiya.

     "Nothing, just that we need to get you fixed up before that Doc gets word you're wounded." Jiya sent Rufus to get clean water and get it boiled while she helped Flynn get his coat and shirt off. The wound was ugly, and even Flynn voiced his discomfort having to move around before Jiya got him to lay down on the cot. She looked at the wound and shuddered. The bayonet puncture was just under the surface of his side. Good news was that it wasn't a through-and-through, and it didn't look like it pierced or scratched anything other than dermis and muscle, which basically meant he'd live.

     Jiya had taken a glass from the small table and held it up to Flynn's mouth. "Spit." She commanded.

     "Excuse me?"

     "Spit. Your saliva contains enzymes that help to heal faster. Also can kill some bacteria and theoretically assist in clotting. Now are you going to spit, or do I have to?" Flynn chose to spit. She was slathering his saliva in the wound when Rufus came back. She directed him on how to clean the clothes she ripped and packed the wound while they awaited Lucy's return in nervous silence.

     "Never seen a woman's ankles before? Actually, from the looks of you, you've barely seen your own mother's teat!" The heated comment came from the other side of the tent. Everyone raised their heads in surprise, except for Flynn whom just raised a brow. "Now take the horse and get out of my way!" There was a thud, and Lucy pushed through the tent flaps, her hair a mess and face red, her eyes focused on Jiya as she barely restrained herself from throwing the bright red first aid kit to Jiya to get it to her faster.

     "Though she may be little..." Rufus trailed off.

     "She is fierce." Flynn grunted the end of the quote.

     Jiya cracked open the kit, pulled on the gloves, and began sorting the things she needed. Flynn wouldn't stay still while she worked, so she may have spilt a little more of the hydrogen peroxide and saline solution than strictly necessary. Rufus helped her as she cleaned and began stitching the wound shut. Lucy paced.

     A number of soldiers stormed into the tent. "Where is the intruder?" One of them demanded.

     Jiya jumped and leveled a glare at them. "Do you mind?" She bit. "I am trying to stitch the General here back together, I would rather stitch the right parts together, thank you."

     The soldier did not know how to respond. A few of the Shawnee stuck their head in as well, one of which being Tecumseh. "We, uh, were told of a woman on horseback who stormed through the guards to this point."

     Lucy looked gobstopped. "You mean I? I who flew past your poorly defended outpost? I who rode straight through the encampment? I whom dismounted and sent my horse off to be stabled? You are searching for me?" Lucy punctuated each comment with a step forward. "My husband, your  _General_ lays there, injured, and you are worried about me collecting the means to help him?"

     The soldier had the decency to at least look horrified while he searched for a quick way out.

     "I strongly recommend returning to more important duties such as rounding up survivors, and containing your prisoners. Not chasing after some distraught woman, worried about her husband."

     The soldiers accepted that as a dismissal and turned about and all but fled the tent. Tecumseh, Red Paw, and Buckongahelas remained. Tecumseh was grinning as he stepped towards Lucy. "When you decide that he cannot make you happy, I will gladly take you as my wife."

     "Dude, Tecumseh just hit on Lucy." Rufus whispered under his breath. "First James Bond, now this? What perfume is she wearing?"

     Flynn tried to sit up to level a glare at the young Shawnee when Jiya smacked his thigh to get him to stop. Instead he settled on growling. "What do you mean when?"

     The young man laughed. "I came to see what was going on and to offer the thanks of my fellow tribesmen." Tecumseh noded to Flynn. "Even Buckongahelas has agreed in your skills as a leader though he wonders why the Captain gave commands today."

     Flynn tried not to bite at Jiya each time she stabbed him with the curved needle and tightened the knot, which had been many times so far. "Captain McKillop's men follow him. Today is his and their, and your - ow! Glory. Who am I to take that away from them? Ow! Goddamn it Jiya! Where did you learn to sew!" He snapped.

     She didn't blink and continued her work. "Fourth grade home ec class. I failed twice." Flynn let out a long string of curses in what sounded like Croatian.

     "Did you really?" Rufus whispered.

     "No." She grinned. "But someone needs to pick on Flynn."

     Lucy turned her eyes from Flynn and back to the three guests. "I beg your pardon, but could we continue this conversation later? When the General is able to stop swearing loudly at my sister?" The last part was a pointed comment at Flynn whom immediately shut up.

     "She is your sister? You do not look alike."

     Lucy smiled. "My father brought her back from his time fighting in the Ottoman, across the ocean."

     "Ah, she is from a different tribe?"

     "That, is, actually the best way to explain that. Yes, Jiya is from a different tribe, but is still a part of my heart, as is her betrothed." Lucy pointed to Rufus who smiled and waved before grimacing when Flynn jumped and growled. "But, with respect, may we look for you later this eve?"

     Tecumseh translated to Buckongahelas and had a quick back and forth before returning to Lucy. "Yes, that is accepted. Buckongahelas has asked that General Flynn and his family have been asked to attend to festivities tonight. If he is able."

     Flynn growled again and Lucy grinned. "He will be fine, whether or not he acts as such. Thank you, we are most honoured by the invitation."

     They left and Lucy turned to the pale Flynn. Jiya was snipping the excess thread off the stitches and stood up, snapping the gloves off her hands inside out and dusted off the knees of her dress. "Well, make sure he doesn't do anything too strenuous and pop those open again."

     "Why are you telling me?"

     "Because he won't listen to me."

     Lucy surprised Jiya hugging her tightly. "Thank you," she whispered. "I couldn't live with myself if I lost any of you because of my idea. I couldn't bare to lose any of you. Period." She pulled herself away and smiled. "I assume you and Rufus want some time to clean up."

     "Yup," Rufus agreed. "I think I have some Flynn on me and I need to get it off." 

     She let them leave and sat down at the little table, pulling out her journal and ballpoint pen and began documenting the movement of the troops, the actions of soldiers on both sides and drew out a diagram of the battlefield. She wanted to be sure of an accurate documentation of the battle, even if it would probably never see the light of day.

     "Lucy?" Flynn's voice was quiet.

     She closed the book and kneeled beside him. "What's wrong Flynn?"

     "There are still three active claymores. I need to get back down there and disarm them."

     "Not in your condition." She said firmly.

     "That's why I'm asking for your help." She signed inwardly, Flynn never asked for help unless he truly needed it. Or had kidnapped her. She signed again.

     "Am I going to regret this?"

     "Probably."

 

     Lucy left Flynn leaning against a tree, holding his side tightly while he looked down over her shoulder. "It isn't that difficult, you've already switched it to on, now all you need to do is pop off the blasting cap and pull out the trip wire."

     Lucy lay on her stomach on Flynn's jacket just behind the claymore, the hand with the pocket knife shook. "Easy, sure." She took a deep breath and moved the of the knife towards the explosive before quickly pulling back.

     Flynn sighed exasperated. "It's just like playing Operation. I'm sure you and Amy played that at least once before."

      _Amy_. That was a comforting thought. "Sure, she lost most of the time, turns out the Preston gene is also a clumsy gene."

     "I trust you Lucy. I know you can do this. So take a deep breath and think about whatever calms you, and go for it." 

     That trust, she was blown away by. She had never had anyone believe that she could disarm a mine. Granted, she had never been in a position where that would have been a consideration. History books tended to be dusty and hurt when they fell, but never were they explosive. She reached forward again and wiggled the blade under the blasting cap, popping it off after a few tentative wiggles. She held her breath as she gently pulled the trip wire out. She looked up at Flynn, his expression one of great pride.

     "My, my, my. Little Lucy is all grown up and disarming bombs. How does it feel?"

     She scrambled to her feet, tucking the claymore, cap, and wound trip wire into the saddle bag over her shoulder. She lifted his jacket and offered her shoulder for him to lean on. "Like I never want to do that again."

     He grinned wider than Lucy was used to. "Well, after the next two you'll never have to do it again, provided I don't get lanced again." He wrapped his arm over her shoulder and leaned on her. He didn't need the support, not really, but he wasn't above taking advantage of his condition this one time. Two more claymores and Lucy was sweating, in part from the ridiculous summer heat, and in part from the stress of disarming bombs.

     "Well done. If I ever need a something disarmed, I'm calling you before Wyatt." He winked.

     Lucy stopped and looked up at him. "I thought you called Wyatt in hopes he'd fail at disarming them."

     Flynn shrugged, not denying the fact. "This is true."

     "So you're trying to get rid of me, are you?"

     Flynn had to look at her to know she was teasing him, and so he bit back the defensive comment that sat on the tip of his tongue. He settled on scoffing instead, a small smirk on his face.

     They made it back to the tents and Flynn needed to rest, Lucy's orders. While he was laying down, Lucy found her way to the mess and collected some food for the others. The lears from the gathered soldiers encouraged her to move faster to collect everything.

     "That's the General's wife." One man snapped quietly. "Have some respect."

     "I hear she's quite exceptional."

     "And terrifying."

     "She is still the General's wife and you will treat her with the respect afforded to his station." The first one snapped again.

     "I heard he managed to kill twenty Yanks."

     "It was forty-seven."

     "That's a little exaggerated."

     "Captain made me count them. Twenty eight were all shot in the head. How many pistols does he carry?"

     Lucy smiled to herself as she took the food away. They had no idea how skilled Flynn was, or how formidable of a foe he could be. Better they never know. She delivered the food the Jiya and Rufus first. Taking some time to socialise with her friends. The brass bell rang to signal the soldiers for supper and Lucy decided to go check on Flynn who turned out to be very deeply asleep. She looked around and found his jacket and spread it on the grass beside the cot and crossed her arms on the edge of the cot and laid her head down.

 

     Flynn woke up in a start, sleep paralysis held him as his mind waited for the body to catch up. In the meantime he noticed that Lucy was half on the ground beside him. He watched the flutter of hair go with her breath, she looked so peaceful. He was content to watch her sleep long after the paralysis wore off, however with the loss of sleep, he was now very aware of the pain in his side. He supposed he shuffled a little too much because Lucy groaned as she woke up. She yawned and rubbed her face with two hands before becoming awake enough to realise he too was awake.

     "Oh, I brought you food." She pushed herself up and organised the food on the table.

     "What, no breakfast in bed?"

     "If you have enough snark to make the comment, you have enough energy to get up and sit at the table." She taunted him. He got off the cot and walked the few feet to the table. She had taken up the second chair and waited for him to eat. "When you're ready, we've been invited to the First Nations side of the camp for their party. I want to plant the seeds in Tecumseh's head tonight if possible." She let out a long yawn.

     "And then you head back and have a good night's sleep?"

     "No, we head back to the Lifeboat. We need to jump back and charge it. We still have three more jumps to go."

     Flynn stopped shovelling food into his mouth. "Three?"

     "1805, 1813, and 1833. Possibly once more in the 19th century, but when depends on how long Tecumseh lives. So long as long as we can make sure they don't sell away their lands and unify, we have this in our pocket.

 

     The four of them walked away from the celebrating British and soon to be Canadian soldiers, earning a number of puzzled looks which multiplied when they were welcomed into the arms of the Native Warriors. The drums beat loudly and set a fast pace for their pulse to match. Around a large fire women, whom Lucy had not seen many of before the battle, were dancing decked out in fathers, shells**, and bright colours. Their dancing was like watching birds swoop through the air, though their feet seemingly never left the ground, majestic, strong, and with purpose.

     Rufus was delighted by the throat singing that reminded him of the vibrations of an electric guitar at times, but that did not due to music justice. One thing he noticed that he never considered was that some of the singers were pinching at their throats, the idea made sense, changing the vibrations of to effect the the outgoing sound. He almost wished Heddy was here to listen and see this, he passively wondered what her and George's reactions would be, on a purely scientific level.

     Jiya was hit by the wall of colour and the untouched culture that stood before her. She was born just before the Taif Agreement, she hardly remembered the conflict, but she knew of the aftermath and the lasting damage to the different cultures her country was home to. It was surprisingly easy to tell the difference between the tribes, their dancers, and drumming. They all had different approaches to traditions that were still so very First Nations. Jiya found it a bit overwhelming how honoured she felt to be here, in this moment, welcomed, by a culture that the country that would become her home was destined to destroy.

     "Jiya, you okay?" Rufus grabbed her hand and looked her carefully in the eye, searching for what was wrong.

     She blinked back the excess moisture her eyes dared to produce before smiling up at him. "Ya, I'm fine. Just super motivated to make Lucy's plan work right now."

     "It's a little much, knowing the future and seeing moment's like these." He kissed her lightly. "I don't know I could do it."

     Jiya looked up at him in confused disbelief. "You do it  _every time_  you jump."

     "Oh ya, I guess I do." He gave her a big grin. "Come on, let's have some fun." He tugged her to an open log by fire pit and they watched the dancers.

     Flynn kept his arm pressed against his side as he stood behind Lucy and watched the celebrations before him. These men had all killed someone today, at least one, they had lost friends, comrades, and brothers, but here they sat, stood, and danced. Happily. Content. He admired these men, these warriors, they had their support whether they knew it or not, they kept each other strong. It had been a very long time since he had that. He turned his eyes back to Lucy and was going to say something when Tecumseh strode up with the bravado of youth. He gave the young Shawnee a look that told him not to try anything with his wife.

     "The story around the camp is that the General killed forty-seven men alone." He looked impressed.

     Flynn shrugged and waved it off. "I would have killed more if they stood between myself and my wife." His comment pointed, the smile on his lips was, however, friendly.

     "Oh, both of you, stop it." To anyone else's ears, that would have sounded playful. But Flynn knew she was telling him to behave himself.

     "General, Little Turtle wished to speak with you, he is over by the fire." Tecumseh pointed across the bonfire surrounded by dancers. "Am I allowed to speak with your wife in the meantime?"

     "So long as all conversations are made with words." He pulled himself to nearly his full height before walking as casually as possible off."

     "Have you been married long?"

     "That's what you wish to ask me?"

     "He is protective of you like a new husband. He sees me as a threat." The boy grinned. "As he should."

     Lucy chuckled lightly. "Our marriage is still new, but we have known each other what feels like many centuries."

     "Centuries? I do not know that word."

     She paused a moment. "Many generations. We have been through many battles together, some our own creation, that he only wants to protect me from the worse things of life."

     "So he takes you to the battle front?"

     "That would seem worse, but this is one of the better things he has shown me." She smiled warmly up at the warrior. "If I did not accompany him, I would never have had the chance to see this, hear this, be part of this. What you have done today, it will be in history books for generations to come. Your victory will be taught to your children, and mine. And their children. And their children's children." She took a deep breath. "Every choice we make. Every seemingly inconsequential action. Every battle we fight. They all lead us forward and change the future of all."

     Tecumseh leveled a look on her that made her think of a man much wiser than his twenty-six years should allow him. "Do you dream of the spirits?"

     She looked at him stunned. "Yes, in a way I suppose I do."

     He looked in awe. "What do they tell you? Do they speak of wisdoms, tell of the future, guide you? What do the spirits of white devils say?"

     She laughed lightly. "They tell me of the future, they warn me of what's to come. They spoke of you, and your brother Tenskwatawa."

     "Tenskwatawa? He is nothing." Tecumseh waved him away.

     "Perhaps not now, but in years from now, he will have a dream, sent by his spirits, and it will change things. Like you are destined to change things."

     Tecumseh was captivated by her words, she could tell she had him in her thralls and wondered if there was possibly a better way to play this than using his beliefs to manipulate him. If there was, she couldn't think of it. "Me?"

     "Yes. You. My spirits have spoken of how you are to unify the First Nations, the Six Nations, and the Inuit. You will travel far across this land to where it is cold and only ice so far as you can see." She took him by the hands. "You are destined to create a confederacy not unlike that of the Yanks, but one that unites your people and protects your rights and culture."

     "Protect our rights, why would we not have any?"

     Lucy looked at him in sadness. "The Trail of Tears is only the beginning. Many more atrocities will happen if you do not unite your tribes. Do not, under any circumstances, allow any chiefs to sign away their rightful lands. Not to the Yankees. Not to the British. And in time, not to the Canadians either. Share the lands, but do not trade or give them up." 

     He nodded and after a long moment he spoke. "Why have they not spoken to me?"

     "Your spirits? They will, in time. But you are busy protecting your lands and people, when you are not fighting, listen, you will hear them." Lucy bullshited her answer, hoping that he would find solace in it.

     "So they sent you to me?"

     "To be the messenger, yes."

     "Not my wife?"

     She laughed. "No. Not your wife. You will have to find another woman instead of me."

     "That is unfortunate for you."

     Lucy barked a laugh this time. "I am already married to one soldier, I don't need a second one to worry about. You will find happiness again."

     Tecumseh looked disappointed. "I will have to change your mind."

     "Pray to your spirits, that they send you a wife that can keep you from doing stupid things. That is the best you can ask you." She teased him. "Now, show me how Shawnee party."

     "Party?"

     "Celebrate." Lucy rolled her eyes inwardly at herself for the modern slip up.

     Tecumseh led her around, teaching her of the dances, the singing, the words, the food, and the world around her. Only once did he stop to ask about her quill that did not need to be dipped. Lucy, out of habit, had pulled out her journal to document all the information she was being flooded with. She made some excuse about it being a new idea from the Prussians.

 

     The next morning the four of them saddled up and bid farewell to Captain McKillop. The British mostly ignored the departure of the General and his unorthodox entourage, but the warriors gave them a hearty goodbye that must have annoyed the British to the high heavens. They rode slowly back to the Lifeboat in various states of hungover.

     "Jiya," Lucy asked quietly to limit the echo in the Lifeboat. "How much juice do we have left?"

     "We're down to sixty-seven percent."

     "Is that enough to jump us forward to 1805 and then home to charge?"

     "Depends on how long this is going to be on standby." Jiya replied.

     "Three hours, four tops. I just need to visit a friend."

     "Ya, if you keep it to under six hours, we should be able to get get home within a ten percent margin."

     She gave Jiya the coordinates. "Make it so."

     Rufus looked at Jiya and grinned. "You heard the captain."

     The iris slid shut and the four of them were compressed by the folding of time and space.

 

     "Stay here, I know where I'm going. I'll be fine."

     "Says the lone woman in nineteenth century America, intent on leaving all forms of protection behind." Flynn countered.

     "Fine, you can follow, but no glowering." She instructed.

     "I don't glower." He said indignantly.

     "Dude, you so glower. You glower so much it's basically your natural state of being." Rufus replied from inside the cockpit.

     Flynn turned a glare on the pilot. "We only need one pilot to get home."

     "Don't you even. You threaten him, I'm not flying us home and  _you_ have to deal with the pissed off historian." Jiya threatened.

     "I rue the day I let you break me out of jail." Flynn grumbled, pretty sure Lucy couldn't hear him.

     "You keep saying that," she smiled at him over her shoulder. "But I don't think you really believe that."

     "Where are we going?" He said changing the topic.

     "To visit an old friend."

 

     Tecumseh had word from a scout that two unarmed people were walking nearby.

      _"Why are they here? There is nothing but trees out here so far as the eye can see. Are they long knife spies?"_   Tecumseh took out his blade and followed the scout until he saw the familiar white dress and brunette accompanied by the equally as familiar disgruntled general from many years past. He waved away the scout and told him to inform the rest of the Shawnee they had honoured guests. He stood and put away his blade and greeted them. "You have not changed a day since we last parted."

     "Tecumseh, you look good, you wear your battles with pride." Lucy greeted him warmly. The general nodded.

     "But you look exactly the same, how is this possible? You even wear the same dress." He looked to Flynn. "Does he not treat you to clothes as a proper British man should?"

     The General turned red, while Lucy laughed. "I thought it best to wear the same dress, so that you might remember me."

     "I could never forget you. Beautiful, wise, and chosen by the spirits. Is that why you come again?"

     Lucy nodded in a complex way. "No and yes. I wanted to see how you faired, have you been working to unite the tribes?"

     Tecumseh nodded and motioned them to follow. "It is difficult work. There are many tribes and just as many languages. Translators are difficult and the further I travel, the more I need. I feel like my words become broken the more voices they pass through."

     Lucy nodded understanding as she followed him, Flynn close to her heel. She didn't need to look to know that his hand was close to his hidden pistol. "I am very well acquainted with this problem. I am married after all."

     Tecumseh laughed, even Flynn offered a small chuckle. "Your spirits were right, I did find another wife, she passed away in childbirth. But she left me with a beautiful son. I am blessed by the spirits."

     "Tecumseh, I have come to warn you, the next few years are going to be difficult. Ten years specifically. The Canadas and America are going to be going to war soon."

     Tecumseh laughed. "We are already at war. They think they can take our lands for their own. They think they can take our people for their own means. They think we can be slaves like those other ones they've stolen. We will not."

     Lucy smiled sadly. "Good. May I ask a favour of you?"

     Tecumseh stopped, he regarded her with surprise. "You may."

     "If you can remember, as you fight for your tribes now, would you also help and fight for men and women like Sargent Rufus? For any who are different and treated like less because of such."

     The silence was long, broken by the occasional bird call. "You are a strange person Ms Lucy. There are few that reach out to help those not like them. Perhaps that's why the spirits speak to you." He nodded. "I will fight for all I can. I will help all that I am able to. But I will fight until my last breath against those trying to destroy us."

     "I know you will." Lucy embraced the warrior. When she released him she let her eyes flutter dramatically and slipped towards the ground. Or would have if Flynn had not caught her. She relaxed and looked to Tecumseh. "The Prophet has awoken. Tenskwatawa has awoken from the Master of the Breath."

     Flynn shook his head and grunted as he slid his arm under her legs, intent on picking her up despite the still very open wound in his side. Lucy struggled a little. "No, I can stand darling." He offered her a hand as he stood and she followed. She leaned lightly against him.

    "Forgive me, but perhaps I should return her to the inn. The spirits take much from her." Flynn excused them.

    "My camp is just over here." Tecumseh offered.

    "Our horses are tethered in the field just beyond. I will take care of her, do not worry."

    Tecumseh nodded and watched as the General led Ms Lucy slowly away.

 

    "You really need to stop taking dramatic cues from Jiya without warning me." Flynn all but growled at her when they were a safe distance away from Tecumseh. "My, uh, injury cannot take that stress."

    Lucy stood on her own, leaving Flynn so as not to add the extra strain on his body. "It was spur of the moment. I needed to remind him to believe in the direction I gave him. If three weeks he will return home and his brother will have had a dream that leads many to follow him, calling him The Prophet. He is going to settle Prophetstown and in 1811, he will lead a failed defence against an assault from Harrison. This will lead to a loss in faith in Tecumseh, so at Thames, he will not have enough warriors to defend the line against the Americans."

     "How many more jumps do we have left Lucy?" Flynn looked at her, concerned that the stress was wearing heavily on her.

     "Three. 1811, 1813, and 1833."

     He hummed thoughtfully as he put an arm over her shoulder and pulled her uncharacteristically towards him. "First thing I am doing when we get back is showering."

     Lucy laughed. "Nope, first thing I'm doing is showering. First thing you're doing is changing your bandages and getting proper treatment."

 

 

* Trust me, using racial slurs and slang hurts me more than you'd ever know. But where does one draw the line when writing period? Do I write it accurately and make footnotes?  Do I skip all racist slang? Do I weight in on which is better or worse? I already try and write myself away from as many racist parts I can while still trying to maintain an understanding of the culturally accepted racism ingrained in White Western Society. So if you have a problem, please let me know. But also know I am trying to be better and accurate. (I accept all constructive criticism)

** Random fact: Jingle dresses (not in this story because they didn't come around until WWI) originally became a thing when a medicine man had a dream about a dress that would heal a young girl (probably sick with the Spanish Flu). Women would wear shells on their dresses to symbolise Healing, Spirit, and Water. When a ban on indigenous culture came around, the shells were replace with rolled up tobacco lids


	5. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning to the present to heal, and recharge, the time team jumps back to 1811 to help Tenskwatawa defeat General Harrison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested, there is a Cree performer whose song I've basically been listening to on repeat while writing this and the last chapter. The words and meaning are pretty strong. It combines western music with traditional throat singing and beats, adding in an Ojibwe prayer to heal her people.
> 
> Has nothing to actually do with the chapter, but I like it and love to share Iskwé's music. (I've also included her video in the bibliography that will post after I finish the story)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jqgegU_KU4Y

     The Lifeboat popped back into 2018, the time team practically falling out of it in a rush to get back to some semblance of normality. The men stopped and looked stunned. Gone was the dark and grey of the bunker, instead coloured light streamed in through the aged stained glass windows, dust motes slowing to a lazy drift. A bank of computers lined the side across from them while a number of familiar thick cables ran across the floor. Jiya picked up the largest and plugged it into the Lifeboat, sending Lucy to the computer to hit some buttons. The large room was filled with the electric hum of a charging time machine.

     "It seems that you two ladies have been quite busy." Flynn hummed appreciatively. "How did you manage this?"

     "It's mostly Jiya." Lucy credited.

     "Agent Christopher may observe a slight increase in her data usage this month." Jiya shrugged. "Though, we may have a small problem, I only arranged for two beds."

     Lucy nodded. "I'll just turn and sleep on a couple of pews."

     "The historian needs to be sharp to manipulate history, take one of the beds." Instructed Flynn.

     Lucy ignored him and continued. "I'll take the pews, Flynn will take one of the beds because I, _we_ need him to be able to move. You two decide how you're dealing with the bed issue." Knowing already the couple's plan.

     Jiya walked over to the computers and started shifting things around until she came up with a mobile phone. She dialed a number and spoke quietly before hanging up.

     "Hate to ruin the party, but how long do we have until Agent Christopher comes storming in that door?" Rufus pointed to the front door. "Or any door here really. This is a strategic nightmare." He groaned. "Now I sound like Flynn and Wyatt. I miss my days of being an unassuming nerd."

     Jiya laughed and kissed him. "You're still an unassuming nerd to me." And walked to another end of the room and turned on the modem. Meanwhile Rufus' face contorted between flattery, insult, and confusion.

     "Lucy, your tablet should connect shortly, you can check up on the changes to history."

     "You really have been busy." Flynn nodded and sat down.

     "No. Not there. You'll get blood on the pews and I'll get into so much trouble! No, get to the rectory, that's where the cots are."

     "Absolutely, as soon as you tell us how long we're secure here." Flynn countered.

     "Probably up to two weeks. At which point, our next return point will be the bunker any way. Gives us enough time to plan, heal, and recover. Lucy scheduled a ten day delay for us."

      "Can't they track the power usage?"

     "They would, and even if they knew where to look, they'd only have seen a brief power surge here." Jiya grinned proudly as she walked back to where everyone was still gathered. "I had this set up with the power usage signature for just under four weeks now. It's all legit looking too, new power hookup, renovation proposal filed with the city, and all that. Basically everything that I'd see and ignore when hunting down the Mothership."

     Flynn nodded at her. "Colour me impressed."

     The room stopped and stared at him.

     "Did I say something wrong?"

     "Depends, did you just compliment someone other than Lucy?"

     "I am going to lay down." Flynn turned and quickly left.

     "Rufus," Lucy asked. "Could you help me turn one of these pews around please?" He nodded and the two of them turned, with a little effort, one of the very large, and very heavy oak pews around and managed to shove them together.

     "That's good. I'm going to see what I can scrounge up to be a pillow and blanket in here." Lucy informed the other two before wandering through the church. She found herself in the rectory where Flynn was struggling to get the uniform off, cursing up a small storm.

     "Would you like some assistance?" She offered from the doorway.

     Flynn turned around startled. "Excuse me?"

     "Let me help you out of your clothes."

     " _Excuse_   _me_?" He repeated again, surprised.

     Lucy replayed the sentence in her head and turned red. "I meant let me help you so you don't pop your stitches." He nodded and put his arms back down. 

     Lucy instructed him to sit on the cot's edge before she walked up behind him and took a hold of the lapels just above his collar bone. She lift the shoulders slightly and drew the jacket down his arms. There was something very private, personal about this, and Flynn prayed that the other two would leave them be in this moment. She moved quietly around him, stood between his knees, and carefully began unbuttoning each of the twenty silver buttons on the second jacket. She moved at a speed that said she was in no rush to be out of the room, that she did not want to hurt him. She parted the jacket over his shoulders and had to lean foward, her face almost in the crook of his neck to pull the shoulders down. She gently tugged the sides and pulled his arms out of the sleeves one at a time.

     "Sorry," she breathed an apology.

     "For what?" He was confused.

     "Getting in your personal space, my arms aren't quite as long as yours."

     Flynn took a steady breath. "You never need to apologise to me."

     Lucy nodded and dipped her head down, a curtain of her brown waves covering her face as she untied the string on his shirt. She pulled the bottom out from where it was tucked in his pants, her finger tips dancing ever so lightly across his side. He inhaled sharply at the sensation.

     "Sorry! I'm so sorry!" She immediately appologized, she looked horrified.

     "What?"

     "Sharp intake of breath usually denotes pain. You've been stabbed. I didn't mean to hurt you."

     "It's okay." He forgave her. He wanted to tell her that it wasn't because of pain that he did that, but he thought that maybe now wasn't quite the time.  _If not now, than when?_ A small voice echoed in the back of his head, he ignored it. 

     She nodded and even more gingerly pulled his arms out of the sleeves one at a time. She gently bunched up the hem of the cotton shirt and pulled it over his head. He stilled his breathing as she leaned forward, her torso questionably close to his face as she pulled the shirt over his head. She stepped back and took the clothes and folded them, placing them on the top of an abandoned desk. She turned back to him and could not hide the sweep her eyes made of his chest, before they hardened a bit.

     "You've popped some stitches." She sighed. "I'll get the first aid kit, you lay back down and  _do not move_."

     She left and Flynn let out the breath he wasn't sure when he started holding. He was pretty sure that if he smoked, he'd need one right now. How could being undressed without any expectation of more, possibly be that erotic? He willed his mind into a more calm and focused place, one without Lucy.  His moment of peace was short lived.

     "Okay, I'm pulling this off, and I'm not saying sorry, because it's going to hurt." She pulled the bandage that Jiya had technically affixed a couple of centuries ago. "You know, you're a really slow healer."

     Flynn said nothing and just raised a brow at her while she inspected the injury.

     "This bayonet wound is what, 224 years old, and looks as fresh as if you got it yesterday."

      He couldn't help but chuckle at her teasing. "Okay Doc, just tell me I'll live."

     "Doubtful." Said a stranger with rainbow coloured hair from the doorway. Flynn felt Lucy stiffen beside him. "Someone dumb enough to run into an eighteenth century bayonet doesn't have a very strong sense of self preservation." The new arrival grinned widely. "I'm Sin, Jiya sent me to take a peek at Mr Tall, Dark, And Glowery over there."

     Lucy looked down at the glowering Flynn and started laughing. "Yea, that's an apt description. Are we all using code names here? Is that what's going on?"

     Sin cocked her head to the side puzzled, then clued in. "Ha, no. My name is Sininen, which is Finnish for blue. I was born under an exceptionally blue sky that day, and mum had a strange fixation with everything Finnish at the time." She shrugged. "But how does one get stabbed with an antique?"

     "It wasn't an antique when he was stabbed." Lucy shrugged but said nothing else. "You're a nurse?"

     "Paramedic actually."

     "Even better." Lucy stood to let Sin around the side of the cot. "I warn you, he's probably going to be very stubborn, difficult, and petulant. Ignore it. He'll give in eventually if he knows what's best for the team."

     "I am nothing of the sort." Flynn denied.

     "Point and case." She stood by the desk and looked around the room. "If he gives you any problems, call me. Though I'd rather not be bothered while I catch up on history." Lucy counted on the fact that Flynn knew how valuable her work was for his survival to not interfere.

     "Looks like it's just you and me, big guy." Sin said as Lucy left the room, forgetting why she had gone to the rectory in the first place.

 

     "So, he will live, not that his disposition will probably improve much." Sin said as she hefted the medical bag over her shoulder. "He's a grumpy one, isn't he?"

     Jiya laughed. "Grumpy is basically his first name. But thank you, without him, we'd be in huge trouble."

     Sin sat down on the edge of the computer bank beside Jiya and smiled warmly at her. "So, wanna tell me what's going on?"

     Jiya shook her head. "What do you mean?"

     "You called in a favour, I never expected you to do that after," she let the sentence hang.

     "After you cheated?" Sin nodded. "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

     "I still regret that, I hope you know."

     Jiya nodded. "I know, me too. But that's water under the bridge."

     "You'll always be the captain of my bridge." Sin winked. Jiya tried to glare at her, but the two of them dissolved into giggles.

     "Please tell me your pick up lines have gotten better!" Laughed Jiya.

     "Not really."

     "Do they still work?"

     "On a select type of women."

     "Figures."

     "I thought that's what you loved about me?"

     "Your puns and one-liners were the least of your sins." Jiya teased warmly.

     "So, you going to tell me why everything is all hush-hush, or am I going to have to keep believing this crock about CIA?"

     "Would you believe me that I am part of a private corporation that built a pair of time machines unknowingly for an evil organization that travels back into time with the intention of reverting modern day America to the chauvinistic dictatorship that closely resembles that of seventeenth century settlement?"

     "If you said that, I'd think you've been watching far too much Doctor Who lately."

     "Then we'll stick with the CIA story." Jiya winked.

     "Though, that would explain the bayonet wound. But if you ever decide you want to tell me the truth, I'm here for ya." Sin turned slightly, angling her body towards Jiya. "Can I ask how that tree of a man back there really got stabbed?"

     "Fighting off an insurgence of American soldiers in the historic Battle of Fallen Timbers."

     "If you didn't want to tell, me, you just had to say so!" Sin laughed and pushed off from the table. "I'll come back to check on him tomorrow, let me know if you need me to bring anything with me."

     "Well, now that you mention it..." Jiya grinned widely and handed her a piece of paper. Sin flipped it open and her eyes grew wide as she looked the list over.

     "That's not asking a lot, now is it?"

     "You owe me?"

     "Give me a kiss and we'll call it even." Sin bargained. "A kiss and a credit card."

     Jiya kissed her on the cheek and slid a card into her waiting hand.

     "Heh, I think I just got played." She winked as she adjusted the bag one more time before striding towards the front of the church.

     Rufus walked up to Jiya as she watched Sin leave. "You know, when you spoke of your ex, I assumed her to be a lot more of a he."

     Jiya smiled at him. "Jealous?"

     "Now I can't partake in the age old tradition of masculine posturing, like Wyatt and Flynn do." Rufus grinned. "But I'm okay with that, I think she'd win anyway."

     "Pretty sure you won since I'm sticking with you." She grinned widely before glancing at Lucy who was curled up on the pews she arranged earlier, reading her tablet. "Come on, we have actual work to do."

 

     "Despite my hopes, the Treaty of Fort Wayne still happened." Lucy said as they sat together in the afternoon light, sipping coffee out of a selection of chipped mugs recovered from the kitchen in the basement. It was nice to sit together in sunlight and know that they weren't awaiting impending doom or a Rittenhouse attack. It was almost normal, if one was to ignore the history lesson Lucy was giving everyone in order to properly strategize their next jumps. "However, it does seem that Tecumseh took my 'spirits' to heart. When the treaty was signed, he fought tooth and nail against Harrison. He also successfully managed to convince a number of the tribe leaders to not sign, so the land gained by the treaty was greatly diminished. Harrison only got about a third of what he had in the previous timeline."

     "That's good, right?" Jiya asked.

     "I wish it was none, but it's a really good start."

     "What I want to know is why can't I just kill Harrison and be done with him?" Flynn asked in that very Flynn way of his.

     "You mean kill William Harrison, the ninth president of the United States? That Harrison?"

     Flynn shrugged noncommittally. "If he was instrumental in the Treaty of Wayne, the reason for the attack on Prophetstown, and as Rufus puts is, a racist son of a bitch, does this country really need a man like him?"

     Lucy's mouth worked in silence for a moment before she huffed. "Yes Flynn, the country needs him because he is the first president to die in office, and that leads to the twenty-fifth amendment which clarified the presidential line of succession. A little important, wouldn't you think?"

     Flynn repeated the noncommittal shrug and Lucy's eyes flared.

     "The answer to your question is no. No you cannot kill Harrison. Your pistol can't 'accidentally' discharge in his surprisingly-accurate general direction. No you can't 'forgot' you planted a claymore in his tent. No you can't lob a grenade into the oncoming troops and feign surprised when you hit him. No you can't accidentally on purpose anything that would lead to his early and ultimate demise." Lucy's words were hard and left no word for questioning. "And no, you  _cannot_ plant the idea of assassination or no quarter in the minds of anyone in the past."

     "Oh Lucy, you're no fun."

     "I'm a historian, I'm not supposed to be fun." She huffed at him.

     Rufus and Jiya held in their laughter as long as they could.

     "Through all of time and space and neither of you have changed an ounce." Jiya said when her laughter had subsided.

     "Maybe an ounce," shrugged Rufus. "I mean Flynn hasn't tried to kill me since '31."

     Flynn nodded his agreement.

     "And to get us back on track," Lucy said loudly. "I read up on the Battle of Fallen Timbers. Turns out that our good Captain McKillop was promoted after the win. Went forward to become highly decorated in the Napoleonic War."

     "One less familiar face to run into that will notice our distinct lack of aging over the course of the 39 years." Rufus commented. "How are we managing Tecumseh on that?"

     Lucy shrugged as everyone looked expectantly at her. "I have no idea, yet. I'm working on it."

     "Any notes on the tech our fearless general used?"

     "Just a small footnote of what was rumoured to be Prussian inventions, but was unconfirmed. Though, upon excavation of the battle grounds some two centuries later, there was a surprisingly large amount of rusted 9mm brass." Lucy looked at Flynn with a very pointed raised brow. "But there is also a section on the General Flynn who gave his military expertise to the battle, leading to the decisive win over the Americans. He was also said to have been responsible for forty-seven of the seventy-nine American fatalities that battle."

     Flynn tried to suppress the tight smile that lit up on his face. "And you take issue to my brass. Next time I will stop mid-fight-for-my-life to collect my brass."

     "Mr Tall, Dark, and Glowery just upgraded to Captain Sass?" Sin said as she pulled in a full cart with one hand, and balanced two boxes of pizza and a box of Dunkin' Donuts in the other. "I take it he's feeling better."

     "Pizza!" Jiya was on her feet and rushing to Sin, grabbed the boxed and returned to their circle. She dropped the donuts to the floor and opened the top pizza box and took a heady wiff, and sighed happily. "And it's delivery!"

     The four of them dove into the boxes, not bothering to concern themselves with plates of any sort, Flynn only being last to take a slice because he let everyone go first. They leaned back in silence, the only sound was their chewing and contented sighs. And a chair being dragged over the floor to join their circle.

     "Does the CIA not feed you?" Sin asked amused. "You look like you haven't seen pizza in forever."

     "Feels that way." Rufus agreed. "Damn, we were in Chicago and didn't get any deep dish! I just realized this, I am so disappointed in us."

     "Deep dish wasn't invented until '43, we were a decade too early." Lucy said casually between bites.

     "I feel less disappointed in us now." Rufus nodded and grabbed a second slice.

     Sin stared at them wide eyed. "You guys don't actually believe you time travel." 

     Jiya shrugged. "You said you would think I watched too much Doctor Who, it's easier to let you believe what you want."

     "You  _actually_ time travel?" She exclaimed. "Like really?"

     "Pretty sure I remember you remarking on the lack of rust in my wound, when was the last time you saw an eighteenth century bayonet in this day that wasn't rusted?" Flynn said plainly.

     "Not sure I've every actually seen one."

     "Mmm."

     A little while later, half a donut and some crumbs were all that remind and the small group all leaned back in the chairs, comfortably enjoying their food comas. Eventually Sin got up and retrieved the buggy she had pulled in with the food. It was one of those big rectangular metal framed ones that you would see the little old ladies take to a grocery store. She began pulling out basic clothes for everyone, off the rack Walmart kind of basics and began tossing them to their designated new owner.

     "Ah, to be an adult and get excited over new underwear!" Jiya laughed as she held up a pack of plain underwear and socks. "Hey, you time travel together, the parameters for TMI become blurred." She shrugged and laughed.

     "And last, but not least, I stopped by that costume supply store and rented you a couple of dresses. Do you want to see the contract I had to sign? No fake blood, no liquid latex, no alterations, it goes on. Seriously, don't fuck 'em up, it'll cost you an arm, leg, and first three born." Sin warned. "The rest is in the truck. Got a bunch of food, the ammo I assume Glowery over there requested, and some extra bedding for you. I start a twelve hour shift soon, so I need to check the dressing and head out. Can I trust you not to blow up the place while I'm gone?"

     Everyone looked at Flynn who shrugged. "I have no intentions of blowing up any churches."

 

     "What do you mean you want to blow up the church?" Lucy exclaimed.

     Flynn shrugged. "There's the missionary north of Harrison's camp. Big explosion north means everyone's attention will be drawn to the north and we send in the first wave of warriors from the south."

     "Explosions like Flynn's talking about aren't a thing yet," Rufus agreed. "It could definitely work, but we have to get people out first."

     "Do we really though?" Jiya countered. "I may not know this history all that well, but I'm pretty sure that Christian Missionaries are a cause of a whole lot of long term problems and cultural loss. I mean, in that show The Alienest, they basically blamed everything on 'those primative savages', how different from reality was it?"

     Lucy sighed deeply. "I know it's completely out of character to want to change history, but I draw the line at murdering innocents."

     "Two words: President Lincoln." Rufus said flatly.

     Both Lucy and Flynn flinched at that.

     "I tried to warn him." She said softly.

     "I know, I'm sorry Lucy." Rufus looked pretty bad at bringing it up. He turned to Flynn. "Hey man, you can save my life a million times over, but I'll never forgive you for Abraham."

     "I don't forgive myself for Abe." Flynn agreed.

     "And can we get back to blowing up the church? I'd like to get this plan sorted before we jump. The less time we waste, the more power we have to get this done in one big jump instead of coming back to the church." Lucy directed. "The church we're  _not_ blowing up."

     Everyone got a chuckle out of that and nodded their agreement.

 

     The Lifeboat popped into the cool November of 1811 afternoon, the morning of the day Harrison and his men were due to arrive and set up camp. Flynn and Rufus had their British uniforms packed in a bag, the cover having been a solid and consistent one for the men. The men headed towards the steep ravine edges that lined where Harrison's men were going to camp, perceiving a safe strategic location. And it would have been if they hadn't been standing against Lucy's knowledge and Flynn's strategy.

     Lucy and Jiya both wore new dresses, yellow, white, black, and red. The colours specifically chosen to represent the four colours of the First Nations. They strolled, arm in arm into Prophetstown, garnering a lot of strange looks. They sat down in the centre of the small town and waited while watchers gathered. Tenskwatawa slowly made his way to them, Lucy had warned Jiya to expect him to try and cast them out as White Devils, as a curse and a disease upon the land.

     "Honoured Prophet, Harrison's army marches. They have a thousand men moving towards you with ill intent, they will arrive late this afternoon." Lucy spoke as he opened his mouth. "Your brother has sent us with his wisdom."

      "My brother would never send women, let alone women of the devils."

     Lucy smiled. "Your brother has spoken of my husband and I, I am most assured. I am Lucy." She was rewarded with a shocked smile.

     "The Ms Lucy? Of Fallen Timbers?" She nodded. "Come with me." He turned quickly on his heel, expecting them to follow, but not looking to make sure they did.

     Lucy and Jiya were led into a large wigwam, Tenskwatawa ushered everyone out and sat down. "Why would my brother feel the need to send _you_?" His tone filled with disrespect.

     Lucy ignored it and smiled. "Tecumseh has learned to trust my spirits, they gave him guidance and told him of your meeting with the Master of the Breath."

     "Yes," Tenskwatawa nodded. "He told me you appeared where none should have been, and disappeared again. He sent his best trackers looking for you, but the returned with nothing."

     Lucy nodded knowingly. She just solved the aging problem. "Nor would they."

     Tenskwatawa held Lucy's eye as he waited for a better answer. Lucy boldly sat down across from him, aware that he had not invited them to sit yet. Jiya followed in suit. "When a person dies, their soul continues on a quest, is that correct?" He nodded, lips pursed. "You can no better track that soul, than you can track us."

     "You are not of this world?" Lucy shook her head. He stood and gingerly reached out to touch her, pressing his hand against the firm skin of her arm. "But how?"

     "How can a skinwalker change their form? How do the Nenimkee make the thunder crash? Waupee married a star. Perhaps it is not your place to ask how, but to listen to what I have come to tell you."

     "Yes. May I ask why you chose to appear as White Devils and speak their tongues?" His voice had the lightest his of a pleading tone. Lightest.

     "To remind you that perhaps all the White Devils are not evil. Many of them stand alongside you. Many wish you to preserve your culture and customs. It is the few that wish you harm. The ambitious ones that lead armies against you, not because you have done wrong, but because they wish glory. The ignorant fear you. You are right to protect your culture, but you will still need some of what they offer. The British are more your friend than the Americans, for now. That will change. But tomorrow. Tomorrow the world changes. Tomorrow will be the first battle in a new war for these lands. The last war."

     "We have been at war for many, many years."

     Lucy nodded. "Yes, but they have not."

     That silenced Tenskwatawa. Even Lucy and Jiya felt the weight of that last comment. It hadn't occurred to Lucy how true it was until she said it, but the importance of success weighed even heavier on her shoulders. The .ore she was immersed in history, the more she saw the impact of all the little things that made the world that little bit less friendly. Perhaps that's why she wrote the journal for Flynn. These were thoughts for another time, she pushed them away and focused on the leader before him.

     "You are a spiritual leader, the people look to you to feed their souls. Tecumseh is a war leader, they look to him for protection. He could no more do your job than you can his." She held up a hand to silence him before he could argue. "There is no fault in knowing where your strengths do and do not lay."

     "And you, a woman, know more about war than I do?"

     Jiya laughed. "Yes. We have seen battles and wars in centuries past and in the centuries to come. Stood beside Ahaya, shared a meal with Awashonks, fought beside Little Turkey, and hunted alongside the Quiloeute. The more you question the wisdom we bring, the more tribesmen you will lose to the Yankees. Make your decision."

     "How do I know I can trust you? That you are not here to lead me astray?"

     Jiya shrugged. "You either trust your spirits, or you do not. I cannot make this decision for you, I can only guide you to victory. Lucy, why don't you tell Tenskwatawa what will happen if he does not take our guidance?"

     Lucy nodded. She let a sad expression fall across her face. "Most of your warriors will be butchered tomorrow morning. As a result, the willingness of the other tribes to follow your brother, Tecumseh, will lessen. On October fifth in 1813, by the British callendar, Tecumseh will not have enough warriors to fight alongside him, he will be overrun by one of the very few successful incursions into Upper Canada. Tecumseh will fall in battle." Lucy let that hang in the air a moment before continuing. "If Tecumseh falls, the First Nations Indian Confederacy he has been fighting for will die with him. If that happens, your people all across this land will lose their land, their rights, their lives. As generations pass, the governmants will not feed you, not protect you, not care for you. They will take your children, they will force you to forget about your spirits and forsake your history in favour of theirs. You will assimilate or die. Your people will end up doing both. There will be no future for them for more than two hundred years. It will be like your vision."

     The silence hung heavy over the three of them.

     "Or, you could listen to the wisdom we bare." Jiya said qently. "Ensure your success today, help us keep your brother alive so that he may lead you and your people to a brighter future with more hope."

     Tenskwatawa said nothing for a long time. Long enough that Lucy stood, Jiya following, and moved to the entrance of the wigwam, intending to lead.

     "Wait." He called, halfway to a stand. "I will listen."

 

     Flynn looked out across the the forest floor from his makeshift tree stand, nothing had changed. Harrison's army had moved towards Prophets town and was met by someone with a white flag, and now they were moving towards his mark to set up their camp for the evening. Everything was proceeding as per the script Lucy had made. Flynn leaned back against the trunk of the tree and took a sip of water from his canteen as he passively watched the army move in. The horse beside Harrison was occupied by a woman. This was new.

     Flynn took out the small spyglass and looked again, and cursed under his breath. Lucy was going to be the death of him. There she was, riding alongside General Harrison, surrounded by men. He was pretty sure that the only reason Lucy was there was to ensure he didn't kill the man. Wasn't his word good enough for her? With no choice but to stay on plan, Flynn cursed Lucy and her inability to trust him not to kill people. He stayed put, their, Lucy's plan had too many moving parts and if they didn't do their individual jobs, the odds of them all making it back to the lifeboat would decrease exponentially. He wasn't prepared to risk that.

 

     Lucy sat in the General's personal tent, all sides guarded by soldiers until his return. She wished for a book, or a pack of cards, or sudoku on her phone to pass the time. Harrison did not take being met by a woman very well, if Lucy was being honest, he was more than a little offended at her being sent to pass on a message. Which was part of Lucy's intent. The other part was to make sure Flynn didn't do something stupid. She trusted him with hers and the Time Team's lives, but she wasn't quite ready to completely trust him with the lives of those he took offence with. She stretched and yawned. If someone had asked her if she would ever trust him when she first encountered Flynn, she would have responded with a resounding no. Now she would trust him with her life, and had done so many times. My how the times change. She chuckled to herself out loud, the sentiment was true about her entire life.

     "Keeping yourself amused?" General Harrison said snidely as he entered.

     "You left me with nothing to entertain myself other than my thoughts, so I am very much keeping myself amused, thank you." 

     "What does a gentle lady have to think about that might amuse her so?"

     "Do you ask because you're interested, or do you ask because you mock me? Sir." Lucy remembered almost too late that this is not a time she has the protection of the team, and that, no matter how frustrated she may be, she should probably control her tongue better.

     "Perhaps, instead, you might tell me how you found yourself to be in the presence of Prophetstown?" He dropped himself in the chair across from her.

     "My husband and I were travelling when our wagon wheel snapped. He was injured and we sought refuge and help within the town. The chief sent me to speak with you because he believed you were less like to kill a white woman than a Shawnee warrior."

     "And so I am supposed to delay my attack for some sort of religious holiday?" Harrison looked less impressed than he had three minutes earlier. 

     "Tenskwatawa said that his warriors have never attacked on one of your pagan celebrations, his words, not mine. He requested the same respect from you, which it appears you are doing."

     "It is the good, Christian thing to do."

     Lucy nodded, but said nothing more.

     "Have you knowledge of when their celebrations end?" He asked after a while.

     "At sundown, when the moon is high."

     "The savages will not attack at night, this is good." He stood to leave. "Remain here. I will have sleeping arrangements made for you." With that, Harrison left Lucy alone in the tent until she was led to a small soldier's tent with two guards posted. She little more space to sit on the cot and would barely have been able to stand in the low tent. She waited until the sun set and checked her watch. Two hours to go.

 

     Jiya looked at her pocket watch and looked to Tenskwatawa, caught his eye, and nodded ever so slightly.

     Tenskwatawa stood tall, raised his arms, and began to speak. She couldn't understand a word he said, but she knew that his words were strong and rousing. The warriors around he stood taller, leaned forward, their faces became proud and fierce. He finished and everyone chanted together, ending in a loud cry. The energy of the gathered warriors was charged.

     They moved quickly from the town, divided into three groups. Jiya travelled with the one approaching from the north, they'd be the third strike, and the one closest to Rufus and Flynn. The other two approached from the south, they had the furthest to travel and had the highest chances of being detected. Jiya beathed a quiet prayer to the sciencey gods and hoped that Rufus was okay. Also Lucy and Flynn, but mostly Rufus.

 

     Rufus was built for desks, engineering, and mechanics. He was not built for running for his life through forests, or across deserts, or grassy fields, or even through city streets. He was not built for running period. He never went through the same fitness training Wyatt did, or Flynn for that matter. He did, however, seem to be getting into far better shape since he first stepped into the Lifeboat. He never thought that time travel with boost his self confidence, strengthen his resolve, and build up his endurance. Sure Doctor Who was always running, but there were usually Cybermen, or Daleks, or Kelads, or The Master involved with that. He didn't think that would be real life time travel.

     And tree climbing. That was a new thing though. Growing up in Chicago he barely remembered trees existing outside of books let alone ever climbing one. He was pretty sure that Flynn was laughing as he currently tried to hoist himself into his tree. When he finally got up, he found a small wooden platform nailed into the tree.  _You sit on it._ Scribbled in Flynn's hand. Rufus tentatively shifted his weight onto the platform and was pleased to discover it could support his weight. He rehydrated, pulled the rifle off his back, checked his pocket watch, and waited.

 

     He looked at his pocket watch a last time and took a breath.  _Lucy,_  he thought.  _Don't do anything stupid, you know where to avoid._ He pulled a small detonator from his pocket and punched a number into it, flicked the red switch up, and depressed the button. A head of him in the north end of the camp three IEDs exploded together, throwing dirt and rocks into the air. He had planted two sets of them before Harrison had arrived. He could hear the chaotic din arise from the camp below. Soldiers scattered and reformed, marching towards his and Rufus's positions. He readied his rifle and waited.

 

     Lucy sat straight up as soon as she heard the first set of explosions. She knew she needed to clear away from where the next few were going to be, but she couldn't do that so long as there were guards stationed outside her tent. But she could possibly get out by cutting the side of the tent. She put her hand down the front of her corset and was dismayed to find that the pocket knife she borrowed from Flynn had slipped beyond her fingers reach. She tried raising the hem of the dress and reaching it from below, but the bunched up fabric just got in her way. She groaned and undid the overdress and laid it gently over the foot of the small cot. Next came off was the petticoat which was tossed on the dress. Lucy stood in bloomers that were forty years too new and her corset. She had just managed to get a hold of the pocket knife when the general barrelled into her tent. She spun around immediately, keeping her back to him, a quick glance over her shoulder showed her that he had turned his back just as quickly.

     "Excuse me General, is there something you need?"

     "The savages are attacking, I wished to move you and ensure your safety." He said gruffly. "Why ever are you in such a state of undress?"

     "Did you expect me to sleep in my dress? You did say they wouldn't attack until tomorrow." Lucy shot back. "I was trying to make myself presentable as soon as I was awoken by that nasty sound!"

     "Well, get dressed quickly." He left the tent.

     She looked down at the knife in her hand and tucked it back into the top of her corset, securing its tiny clip to the outside so it would not slip again. It would be awkward if he needed to grab it in front of people, but at least she'd have access to it. She redressed as quickly as she could and pushed through the tent. The two soldiers stood on either side of her and led her towards the north of the camp. "Where are we going?" She demanded. One ignored her, the other pointed to a spot just ahead. A spot that was directly in the blast radius that Flynn warned everyone to avoid. She racked her brain on how to get out of the blast zone. If Flynn didn't see her, she could end up in a lot of trouble.

 

     Flynn and Rufus sat in their trees, picking off soldiers, adding to the confusion. They had pushed forward, to challenge the oncoming army of Shawnee, but none had yet to appear. But they were hearing pistol cracks and fellow soldiers were dropping dead, but they couldn't determine the direction or see the muzzle flash in the dark. Flynn knew that this was going to be incredibly disorienting and many would consider fleeing. So long as Jiya was able to get Tenskwatawa and his warriors up the south and north sides of the embankment, Harrison would most likely lose. Moral was dangerous, which is why Flynn has suggested a strategy that was equal parts warfare and psychological.

     The number of soldiers coming into range were now slowing. He looked through his spyglass and saw that the the back half of the army was starting to move away from him, and towards where Tenskwatawa and his men would be. He laid his rifle across his knees and pulled out the remote and set off the last of his remote IEDs. The explosion was huge and pushed the soldiers towards him and Rufus again. And directly into the small pocket of warriors Jiya was with.

 

     Seeing no way to gracefully extricate herself from the blast radius, she turned to run. And she did manage to get a small distance before one of the two soldiers grabbed her by the waist and half carried, half dragged her back in the same direction. She kicked and screamed, struggling to get the pocket knife out. When she had, she dug the blade into the outside of her captor's thigh. He collapsed to the ground, landing on top of her. Then the world around her exploded.

     Dirt and tents clouded the air, metal and wood shrapnel dropping soldiers in great numbers, their screams filling the air more than the dust clouds. Lucy didn't realize that her voice had joined the others. She closed her mouth and pushed the still soldier off of her and retrieved her knife. When she tried to stand, a sharp pain shot through her ankle. She decided now was not the time to be injured, she grit her teeth and moved east through the remaining tents to where she would less likely be caught in the crossfire of the two armies, and carefully picked her way north.

 

     Rufus watched the chaos from his perch. The second explosion was the worst of the two, more people were caught in it. He ground his teeth and tried to ignore the screams. It was worse, in a way, knowing that he was responsible for those screams. Well, maybe not directly, but it was his and his friends faults. How did Flynn and Wyatt deal with this every day? He knew he was going to have nightmares for a very long time.

     He was startled for a moment, as a new kind of scream joined the cacophony of sound, beneath him, a flood of Shawnee charged through the trees and towards the distracted American army. Rufus raised his eyes and squinted into the darkness south of the clash of swords. He could almost make out the second have of the army sneaking unchecked through the treeline and camp. He took a breath and closed his eyes, it was going to be over very shortly.

 

     Flynn climbed down from his tree and tried to get Rufus' attention before settling on tossing acorns at him from the ground.

     "What!"

     "You going to stay up there all night?" Rufus climbered down more steadily than he had climbed up. "You did decent."

     "Did you just compliment me?"

     "You tell anyone..." Flynn let the threat hang in the air, a small smile on his lips.

     A twig snapped behind them, and Flynn spun around, leveling his modern rifle on them. He lowered the muzzle when he saw Jiya.

     Rufus ran up and hugged her before looking around. "Where's Lucy?"

     Flynn growled. Jiya ignored him. "She went to deliver Tenskwatawa's message to General Harrison. Said he'd be less likely to shoot a woman on sight."

     "We should go find her." Rufus prompted.

     "How do you suggest we do that?" He pointed to the battle ahead of them. "Should we just go in there and call Lucy's name and hope we don't get shot, or impaled, again."

     "Maybe not." 

     "We'd be better off to wait for her here. As much as I hate waiting, the odds of all of us missing each other will only exacerbate the problem."

     Rufus turned to Jiya. "I still hate it when he's right."

     Rufus and Flynn changed into their British uniforms and packed away the modern technology and clothes. They waited until after the battle ended and the horns of victory were sounded for the Shawnee, Flynn paced the whole time. He stopped pacing and held up a hand for the other two to be quiet. There was the sound of a step and a drag, step and a drag. Flynn pulled out his pistol and held it firmly in two hands, pointing it at the ground as he glanced around a large tree trunk.

     "Lucy!" He called as he pushed the safety on and tucked it away as he stepped out the grab her, help her walk. "What happened?"

     "Twisted my ankle I think." She lied.

     "Sit down, I'll take a look."

     "No!" She said too quickly. "I, uh, don't want to see how ugly it is right now. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

     "We have quite the hike to the Lifeboat, would you like to lean on me for support?" Flynn offered gently.

     "I would, if you hadn't just been stabbed a few weeks ago." Lucy smiled.

     "I'm almost as good as new." He patted his side to reassure her. His face softened as did his voice, "do you need it looked after, we can jump back to the church and get Sin in again if you'd like."

     She shook her head. "I think I just need to limp it off. But thanks." 

     Between Flynn and Jiya, Lucy somehow made it to the Lifeboat. As they all buckled in, Rufus grinned. "Hey Flynn, you still haven't blown up a church." And before Flynn could respond, Rufus initiated their jump ahead to 1813.


	6. Running Out of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time team jumps ahead to 1813 to change the fate of a terrible loss for the British, and more importantly, stop Tecumseh from dying.
> 
> But Flynn may have inadvertantly changed history a little teensy tiny bit. Oops?

*** Slight edit to the end of chapter five, if you haven't seen the change, here it is. If you've read the chapter after May 28, you've seen this already ***

RECAP

     "I'm almost as good as new." He (Flynn) patted his side to reassure her. His face softened as did his voice, "do you need it (your ankle) looked after, we can jump back to the church and get Sin in again if you'd like."

     She shook her head. "I think I just need to limp it off. But thanks." 

     Between Flynn and Jiya, Lucy somehow made it to the Lifeboat. As they all buckled in, Rufus grinned. "Hey Flynn, you still haven't blown up a church." And before Flynn could respond, Rufus initiated their jump ahead to 1813.

 

ONWARDS AND FORWARDS

 

     "Brigadier General Proctor, this is Major General Flynn." Tecumseh introduced them. "We fought together at Fallen Timbers, and he helped my brother at Prophetstown. I am quite convinced that without his assistance, we would have lost both fights."

     Proctor looked Flynn up and down. "I have heard of you, but none of the men I have fought with have fought under your command. It was if you were a rumour made to scare the Americans."

     Flynn allowed himself a smile, one slightly larger than pursed lips. "Has it been working?"

     "Most assuredly, yes. Some say you travel with witches, but that is obviously the work of rumours and superstition."

     Flynn allowed a chuckle. "As you are aware, I travel with my wife, her sister, and my sargent. As a result, some less than flattering comments have been known to be uttered. I take no care in the words of those that are close minded."

     "I did notice that your sister-in-law does not resemble your wife, some have suggested her to be your mistress." Proctor gossiped.

     "Sir, Miss Jiya is promised to Sargent Carlin." He ensured that the man knew there was to be no further discussion of any matter pertaining to this. "I would very much like to discuss the impending matter at hand."

     Proctor nodded and they moved to the table that held a rolled out map. Flynn began pointing out, and placing half pennies on various positions."

     "You want me to change the entire battle plan because you have a feeling that they're coming through this spot on the Thames? Our information says otherwise." Proctor argued.

     "You information is wrong." Flynn Shrugged. "If you keep running and refuse to use the resources at hand, I will take command of this army effectively immediately.

     Tecumseh stepped in, he was taller than Proctor and almost as tall as Flynn. His age showing in the lines on his face. "I have learned that Major General Flynn tends to always be right. His strategy and military leadership is unparalleled. Even fighting alongside Major General Brock I have wished for Flynn's wisdoms. You would be wise to listen to him because my warriors and I will be following his commands."

     Proctor starred the Shawnee leader down unsuccessfully.

     "He outranks you, but that is not the matter at hand." Tecumseh cleared up. "You have made poor decisions while leading your men and mine. I will not lose more souls than I need to, and Major General Flynn has proven time and time again that he can turn a losing battle into a victory."

     Flynn nodded. "The Battle of Prophetstown we only had 800 warriors against Harrison's 1200 men. But all rights, Tenskwatawa and his men should have been slaughtered." He smiled thinly. "Now I have a bone to pick with General Harrison. I am properly motivated, and I have the men I need. But the question is, will you lend your men to his defeat as well?"

     Proctor looked between two the men. "A gentleman would not have been so crass about my record." He said sharply to Tecumseh.

     "A true man would not talk down to a superior man." Flynn countered shortly. "I will have none of this Indians-are-savages rubish. You would do well to remember that the only reason we have stood so well against the Americans is because they alienated the First Nations. Warriors who chose to align themselves with us. With the battlefront here in the new world and over in France against Napoleon, we cannot afford the men to fight the Americans easily. We are lucky the First Peoples of this continent have agreed to fight with us."

     "First Peoples," Tecumseh tested the words on his tongue. "I like that. Perhaps when we are unified, that can be our one name. I will have to confer with the others though." He turned to Flynn. "Has your wife joined you today?"

     "Yes Tecumseh," Flynn growled. "We are still very happily married. As we were the last few times we saw each other and your brother."

     Tecumseh laughed and put a hand on Flynn's shoulder. "There is still time for me to change her mind, I am not dead yet."

     "Young man," he began to threaten. "You convince even a single hair on my wife's head, and I promise I will introduce you to your ancestors personally."

     Proctor stood, his eyes wide, as he watched their interaction. Tecumseh stood with the confidence of a sixteen year old boy, though the two of them were perhaps the same age. At the same time they both smiled widely and laughed.

     "Don't think I don't mean it." Flynn grinned.

     "I believe you, old man." Tecumseh grinned back. "Now where is your lovely wife and her sister?"

     "Both spoken for and I would expect them to be in your side of the camp, the ladies have developed quite the taste for corn soup."

 

     "So you boil ash with the corn, why?" Jiya asked as she sat with the two women around a very large pot of boiling grey water, the white corn kernels churning below the surface.

     "It softens the shell." She explained as if it were obvious.

     "Lye!" Jiya clued in. "There's lye in the ash, you're using maple ash, right? The lye would make sense because it's an acid. That's brilliant!"

     Lucy watched as Jiya learned new things. It was a simple pleasure for them to learn things and not have the weight of the world baring down on their knowledge. It was like this that Tecumseh found her. He dropped down into a crouch on the ground beside her and handed her bannock so fresh it was almost too hot to hold.

     "I am still happily married." She said when she finished the bite.

     "So the general said." He looked smug. "I am not concerned."

     "Have you given up your dreams of stealing me away?"

     "I never steal what will be freeling given." He grinned at her.

     "You are still the young boy I first met."

     "I was no boy when we met, I was a man, already once married." He defended himself.

     "I did not intend it as an insult, but to remind you of how long it has been." She corrected.

     "I can see in my reflection how long it has been, but you, you show no signs of age. You are as lovely and vibrant as the day I first met you. How is it that you do not grow older? None of you grow older?"

     "Good genetics I guess." Lucy laughed.

     "I do not understand." He leaned back on his heels and watched her a moment. "Tenskwatawa says you are spirits in mortal form."

     "Do you believe that?"

     He thought a long moment. "I am not yet sure, but I do know that I am glad to have met you, Miss Lucy." He got to his feet and held out a hand. "Let us walk."

     "You promise not to try to steal me away?" She teased him again as she took his professed hand.

     "I do not believe anyone could make you do what you do not wish." He held his hand firm as she struggled to her feet.

     Lucy sorted her skirts and took a tentative step on her weak leg. "Forgive me, I hurt my ankle yesterday, it is not yet healed."

     Before Lucy could react, Tecumseh had lifted the hem of her dress, scowled in a way oddly similar to Flynn, and threw her over his shoulder. She hardly had a chance to register what had just happened before he started walking away with her.

     "What are you doing?" She demanded.

     "I am carrying you to a healer."

     "I can walk."

     "It is obvious that you cannot."

     "Tecumseh!"

     "Ms Lucy." He mocked.

     Lucy huffed rested her chin on her palm as she rested her elbow on his back and decided not to fight it. She caught Jiya's mixed reaction that ended in laughter. Jiya was probably right, it was kind of funny. Good thing Flynn wasn't around to see it, he'd be having a fit right now.

 

     Flynn and Rufus were walking back to where they left Jiya and Lucy, no doubt the two women were getting themselves into new sorts of trouble.

     "So Proctor, he took your advice?" Rufus asked.

     "He didn't have much of a choice, Tecumseh threw his weight behind me with his two thousand warriors, Proctor couldn't say no to that. I believe he will probably still want to retreat in the morning."

     "Apparently that's not the only thing Tecumseh's throwing around," Rufus commented. "Wait, is that Lucy?"

     Flynn squinted in the direction Rufus pointed and was dismayed to see that yes, it was Lucy tossed unceremoniously over Tecumseh's shoulder. He stepped quickly forward, intent on running after them when Rufus caught his arm.

     "Dude, maybe _not_ starting a fight with the leader of the two thousand Shawnee you need to watch your back tomorrow would be a good idea." He pointed out. "Lucy doesn't look like she's fighting."

     Rufus was right. She appeared to be resigned to being carried awkwardly by the leader. He was no less unhappy by the apparent situation. "Maybe we should move a little faster than a crawl. At the very least." His voice relayed how unhappy he was at the moment. He felt guilty for a moment, Rufus had been far kinder than Garcia ever deserved. "Sorry, you didn't deserve that, but can you please more faster?"

     He ignored the fact that Rufus stopped short at his apology and kept walking in a very direct path to follow Tecumseh and Lucy. Rufus followed close on his heel.

     "Hey Flynn," Jiya called. He ignored her.

     His arm was gripped and he spun sharply on whomever dared to touch him. He glared down at Jiya. He pulled his arm away from her grip and turned away from her.

     "Garcia Flynn," Jiya said firmly. "Don't you dare walk away from me! For Lucy's sake!"

     He stopped in his track and turned slowly to face her. "What is it?" He growled.

     "He's taking her to the healer's tent."

     He shook his head. "What?"

     "The healers tent. Tecumseh saw that she was having issues with her foot and decided she wasn't walking there." Jiya shrugged. "Actually, he did what I kinda expected you to do really. You two are a lot alike."

     "I have aged significantly better." Flynn half joked.

     "Yea, something about advanced medical treatments, vaccines, invention of antibiotics, not having to worry about the flu, proper nutrition, oh, and not having to fight a war on all fronts." Jiya raised a brow at him. "But that's just if I was going to hazard a guess."

     "If it was that bad, why didn't she say something?" He grumbled.

     "Probably didn't want you to worry," Rufus shrugged. "You tend to be a little protective some times."

     "And more than a little terrifying when you're mad." Jiya added. "How does Lucy even stare you down when you're in a mood, pretty sure I'm going to have nightmares for a week!" She pretended to shudder.

     He shrugged. Truthfully he didn't know how Lucy was able to stare him down when his temper boiled, but it was one of many traits she and Lorena shared. He knew full well that he was a force to be reckoned with when he wanted to be, a fact he used to his advantage many times in the army, NSA, and through time. He took a deep breath and forced himself to calm. "Shall we find this healer?"

     He turned and headed off in the direction that he had last seen Tecumseh and Lucy head.

 

     "She wants to know how this happened." Tecumseh translated. He had carried her to a large tent filled with sweet smoke and dried herbs and skins. She was fascinated by everything her eyes could see, so much so that she didn't hear Tecumseh the first time and asked him to repeat himself. "You leg, she wants to know how you hurt it."

     "Oh, yesterday, there was an explosion, another soldier fell upon me and took the brunt of the shrapnel. My leg was exposed and caught one piece." She shrugged. "I was very lucky."

     "Shrapnel, I do not know this word."

     "Oh, right, it's too soon. It's a very rare and special kind of shell that is designed to blow up and throw pieces of itself everywhere, Prussian I believe."

     "That is," he paused. "Terrifying."

     She nodded. "I suppose it is."

     Tecumseh translated and there was a small back and forth with the healer. She said something firmly and Tecumseh shook his head. "She is correct, there have been no battles within traveling distance in the last day."

     Lucy, tired of all the lies she's had to tell and keep straight, closed her eyes and shook her head. "Do you imply that I lie? Or perhaps I am able to travel further than you'd suspect. If she does not believe me, I can continue to tend to my own wounds as I am practiced at."

     Once again he translated and they had a conversation without her. The healer's tone changed. She looked at Lucy with a reverence that made her uncomfortable, before nodding and looking back at her leg. Tecumseh explained to Lucy that she was going to pull the piece of metal out, and would pack it with a special salve she would make herself.

     Lucy thanked her and asked how long it would take. "It should be ready by sun set." He replied.

     "I need to find Flynn, he'll be worried." Lucy tried to get up but was gently pushed back down on the skin she was laying on.

     Tecumseh climbed to his feet. "I will find him for you. You listen to her."

     "But I don't understand the language." She argued.

     "Than you had best stay put and let her work." He grinned, knowing he had her. "I will find the Major General for you." Tecumseh left her. Lucy dropped her head back and laid her head down with nothing else to do, and listened to the healing sing as she worked.

 

     Flynn moved as quickly as he was allowed to as a major general, which unfortunately prevented him from jogging or even running. He kept moving, eyes swivelling back and forth as he looked and listened for any sign of Lucy. He heard her voice and stopped, trying to follow the sound.

     "Oh, yesterday," he heard her say to somewhere to his right. "There was an explosion, another soldier fell upon me and took the brunt of the shrapnel. My leg was exposed and caught one piece. I was very lucky."

     "Shrapnel, I do not know this word." He heard Tecumseh ask for clarification.

     Flynn took a step backwards. Then a second step. He ignored the looks he was getting from Jiya and Rufus. He spun on his heel and stalked off to the tent that he had set up for he and Rufus. He needed to settle his thoughts, and he couldn't do it so close to Lucy, not when he was responsible for her getting hurt. Worst part was that he was pretty sure she knew he'd react badly and that's why she lied to him. She lied to him. About her pain. He wasn't sure which was worse to him; the fact that he had inadvertently hurt her, or that she lied to him about the severity of it.

     No, he all but ran to the tent. They were both as bad as the other. How could she forgive him? How could he look upon her again knowing what he did to her? The one thing he always promised he would never do. Hurt her.

 

     "What, what just happened?" Rufus looked between where Flynn had just been to where he was quickly disappearing away from them.

     "I think Lucy's been lying." They stood awkwardly for a few minutes, until Tecumseh came out of the tent, a small smile on his face.

     "Ah, perhaps you know the Major General is?" He asked Rufus.

     Rufus looked confused. "Uh, he disappeared that way somewhere." He pointed in the direction.

     "Thank you." He moved to step past them. "If you'll excuse me, his wife has asked me to fetch him."

     "Might not be a good idea, he's in a mood." Rufus warned.

     "Has the Brigadier General caused problems? I was under the impression that he had agreed to the Major General's suggestions." Tecumseh clarified.

     "I think the problem is something else." Jiya looked between the two men. "Rufus will go chase him down."

     "Me? When he's in  _that_ mood? You think I have a death wish?" Rufus fought back.

     "Please?" Jiya pleaded, knowing full well he couldn't say no to her.

     "Fine, but if he kills me, I'm haunting you."

     "Like the Caretaker in Voyager style, nanobots in Doctor Who, or Poltergeist style?" She grinned.

     "Toss between the creepy mom from Chrismon Peak, and the owlman from Lord of Tears." He shrugged. "I'll let you know when Flynn kills me."

     She kissed him and pushed him in the direction Flynn was last headed. "BangwI' SoH." She called after him.

     "I love you too." Rufus replied as he dragged his feet away from her.

     "You four are very strange, I do not understand half of what you say." Tecumseh puzzled. "I understand most of the words, but together they make no sense."

     Jiya smiled. "Most people don't understand half of what we say, don't you worry. Now, can you tell me what happened with Lucy?"

     He grinned. "The healer is looking after her, she had some sort of metal piece in her leg." He shrugged. "Shape, grapple, I do not know the word she used."

     "Shrapnel?"

     "Yes! She said it was from an explosion yesterday, but we have had no word of any battles in the area."

     Jiya nodded. "We are able to travel much faster than most can." She looked around. "Can you take me to her? She might appreciate the company."

     Tecumseh nodded and led her to the tent, excusing himself for the meantime.

     Jiya sat down on the ground beside Lucy. "Shrapnel?

     "Shoot, did he tell?" Lucy opened one eye.

     "Mmmhmm. And I'm pretty sure he's off to find Flynn, but I'm also pretty sure Flynn already knows based on the way he stormed off a few minutes ago." Jiya explained.

     "Shoot."

     "Not the word I'd have chosen." Jiya laughed as she laid down on the ground beside Lucy. "Definitely not one of the first forty words I'd have chosen really."

     "He's going to be mad at himself." Lucy turned her head to Jiya and met her eyes. "That's why I didn't say anything, I didn't want him to feel guilty."

     They lay there in silence for a long while, the healer still humming and singing in the background. So much time had passed, Jiya was sure that Lucy had fallen asleep, like she was quite tempted to do. The tent was wonderfully warm, the sweet smoke of sweet grass curled lazily in the air above them.

     "It wasn't his fault." Lucy said suddenly, breaking their comfortable silence. "I knew I shouldn't have been there, but I was trying to sneak away after the first explosion, but I couldn't."

      Jiya said nothing and let Lucy quietly tell what happened in her own time. 

     "It was a fluke I was safe at all. Flynn gave me a pocket knife, I had just stabbed the soldier dragging me in the leg. I just wanted to get away, I didn't want to kill him." Jiya heard her breath catch. "The world erupted and he fell on top of me. He's the only reason I'm alive. Because I was a selfish idiot. I thought I could do more."

     Jiya rolled onto her side. "It's not your fault he died, he was going to either way Lucy. But you're definitely going to need to talk to Flynn."

     "He won't forgive me for lying." She stated.

     "I'm pretty sure he'd forgive you anything you asked him to."

     "I thought you didn't trust him?" Lucy said suspiciously.

     "It's been a long time since I hundred percent did not trust him, but he's had my back, and your back, and Rufus' back so many times, I do trust him." Jiya laughed. "Never tell him this, but when you were plotting to take this trip and you didn't suggest taking him with us, or Wyatt for that matter, I was worried about our odds. Flynn's loyal. I'd trust him with your life."

     "I don't think that sentence meant what you intended."

     Jiya sat up and grinned. "Oh, it did. I might even be persuaded to trust him with mine too." Jiya laughed as she climbed to her feet. "I'm going to go and find some clean water, I'll be back in a bit. You, stay." She gave Lucy the hand signs she might have used to train a dog. Lucy laughed and closed her eyes and waited for the sun to set. At least while she was here, she didn't need to talk to Flynn. She drifted off to sleep finally.

 

     "Why is everyone here?" Growled Flynn. "And don't you have an army to prepare?" He shot at Tecumseh.

     "I thought you may wish to know where your wife is." He grinned back at the unhappy man. "But if you'd rather not, I would most happily care for her until my last breath."

     "I know you're doing that on purpose. She's not yours."

     "Nor is she yours, I think, if you are not prepared to care for her."

     Flynn took a breath, his face suddenly stolid as he drew himself to his full height. Rufus took a step back, even Tecumseh realised that something was not right. Jiya unwittingly chose that moment to barge into the tent.

     "Rufus, you're still alive!" She laughed, her mirth caught in her throat as she looked at Flynn. "Everyone out." She ordered. "Except for Flynn, you stay and sit down."

     Flynn stayed unmoving and glared down at her.

     "Fine," she glared. She grabbed one of the two chairs in the tent, moved it in front of him and stood on it. She glared down at him in turn. "Happy now?"

     Flynn's lips twitched. "You look ridiculous Jiya, get down from there."

     "Only if you sit down." He nodded and she climbed off the chair and positioned it so she was facing him as he claimed the other chair. "Lucy's fine, figured you'd want to know."

     "It's my fault."

     "Funny, she said the exact same thing about herself. Then she played the what if game, followed it up with sad, regretful, and depressed as she tried, and I'm sure is still trying, to cope with nearly dying." Her voice softened as she continued. "But her biggest regret is that you might be angry with her, or feeling guilt for what isn't your fault."

     "They were my bombs, my finger on the switch."

     "Flynn, we all do things we regret, but on the eve of battle, and while we're still alive, we don't have the luxury to regret the could have beens. We've been through too much, seen too many changes to worry about the little things. Believe me, this is a little thing compared to failing Lucy and her plan at this point. Everything we've done, everything we fought for, stole for, broke the rules for, has led up to tomorrow morning. We don't spin this battle, Tecumseh doesn't survive, it'll all be for naught. Do you want to do that to Lucy?"

     Flynn watched her darkly for a long minute. "You're a lot tougher than you let yourself be."

     "I'll take that as a compliment from you."

     "It was meant to be one."

     "Come on," Jiya smiled and grabbed his wrist. "You need to chat with a brunette in a teepee before I get all misty eyed at you."

     Flynn followed her out. At the tent flaps, he took a moment to straighten his uniform and folded his arms behind his back as he strolled through the camp with Jiya to where Lucy was, they discovered, actually sleeping. Jiya left him alone with her. He sat and kept a quiet vigil over her as she slept. As he watched the steady rise and fall of her chest, he realised that was probably the first chance she had to rest. He made a note to ensure that the rest of the team also had a chance to sleep the evening through.

     When the healer woke Lucy to fix her leg, Flynn stayed at her side. She had reached for his hand and gripped it tighter than he thought possible while the shrapnel was being removed. Tears filled her eyes, but made little more than a grunt when it came out. Her breath was an uneven pant, her nails dug into his palm, but was otherwise silent. He had seen men on the battlefield make more of a fuss, but not his Lucy, he thought with a swell of pride. His Lucy was tougher than shrapnel.

     He watched as the healer packed the wound with the salve and a cotton square before wrapping it. She said something to Tecumseh, who appeared at some point, but when, Flynn wouldn't have been able to pinpoint.

     "She says not to let Ms Lucy walk into any more explosions."

     "I'll do my best, but you know my wife as well as I, no one tells her what to do." Both men chuckled.

     "Glad you two are getting along." Lucy raised her brows at both of them. "Is this a sign of the impending apocalypse?"

     "Nothing of the sort. Would you mind if I carried you to your bed?" Flynn asked as he half rose.

     Flynn wouldn't have missed the look Lucy shot Tecumseh for the world. "At least one of you ask before carrying me off places." She said pointedly.

     The warrior ignored the look that would have killed lesser men and shrugged. "I do what needs to be done."

     Flynn slid an arm under Lucy's knees and the other behind her shoulder. She easily slid her left arm around his neck without being directed or asked. He rose to his feet and inclined his head at the healer and Tecumseh. "Thank you. I am indebted."

     He carried her across the camp, collecting strange looks like kids collect stamps, which he ignored. His side twitched a little at the unusual amount of strain he put on it, perhaps it wasn't as healed as he led her to believe. He put her down gently on the cot designated for Rufus. He was pretty sure Rufus was going to be okay sharing a tent with Jiya instead.

     "I have a MRE and some water for you, eat, drink, and go to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a big day Lucy. It's going to be your day of crowning glory."

     "Absolutely. My day of crowning glory that if it works out, no one will ever know I had anything to do with it." She smiled thinly.

     "How's the pain?" He asked softly.

     "Pretty good all things considered." She tried to smile genuinely. Unfortunately for her, Flynn knew her too well, and saw straight through the facade she tried to project.

     He turned away and rummaged through his bag and pulled out two MREs. "Chicken pesto, or chili and macaroni?"

     "Uh, chicken pesto?"

     "Good choice, it's the best one." He smoothly flipped open his pocket knife with a practiced flick of the wrist, and made short work of the heavy duty plastic. In a few minutes he had Lucy's meal heated with the chem warmer included, mixed up her fruit punch electrolyte drink, and handed the drink and a few ibuprofen to her.

     "You smuggled in a lot of contraband I see." She smiled a little better.

     "If you're going to ground me, you better do it quickly." He teased.

     "As if you would stay in your room." She joked.

     "Under the right conditions or threats, I might be convinced to obey."

     "And what conditions might those be," she proded. "For curiosity's sake."

     "Ah, ask me again after you've eaten." He winked as he handed her the bag of pasta.

     He watched her eat as he prepared his own meal and tucked away every last bit of plastic, lest his historian make a fuss. He smiled when she yawned before she even finished her food. He made sure she did finish the food and drink. They hadn't been eating well as of the last few jumps, he wanted to make sure as stress that could be avoided, was avoided. Her eyes were hardly opened when she handed Flynn the plastic food bags. He pulled the blankets over her and tucked them in around her sides. Debating with himself, he placed a light kiss on her crown, his lips barely grazing her soft skin. She let out a sound that could only have been described as a purr. He smiled, blew out the lanturn that illuminated the tent, and crawled into bed himself. He slept fitfully for the first time in many, many months.

 

     There was movement outside of his tent, Flynn rolled over and checked his pocket watch, it was shortly after four in the morning. He stretched and looked to Lucy, she was still sound asleep. He rolled out of the bed and to his feet and stuck his head out the moderate tent. The scene that met his eye enraged him immediately, the British portion of the camp, five hundred soldiers were packing to move before dawn. Brigadier General Proctor had betrayed his promise. He forcefully grabbed the first soldier to come within arms reach and growled at him to immediately cease packing and to pass the command on, by order of the Major General. The man was obviously torn it followed the new command under Flynn's watchful eye. 

     Flynn turned quickly back into the tent, grabbed his full uniform and pulled it on as he stormed across the camp full of confused soldiers. As he passed, many of the soldiers snapped to attention until he was gone, no one was ready to risk the ire of the giant with a temper and a reputation for battle. He found Proctor giving commands to a Lieutenant who saw the very unimpressed Flynn standing at full height first. He tactically shifted Proctor's attention from himself to Flynn.

     Flynn was rewarded by the intimidation in Proctor's eyes as he turned and looked up at him.

     "Dare I ask what is happening at this moment." His voice was low and dangerous.

     "I cannot rightfully ask my men to give their lives for a bunch of savages." He replied hotly.

     "I believe I mentioned yesterday how I felt about the disrespect of the First Peoples." Flynn lifted his chin slightly. "I expect you're about to reissue your commands to return to camp and remain for today's attack."

     "I will do no such thing."

     "You will if you wish to remain in control of this army and claim the glory at the end of the day."

     "There wil be no glory, there will only be slaughter!" Proctor argued. "Your desire for revenge blinds you!"

     Flynn laughed. There was no mirth or amusement in the sound. "You will retract your order to retreat further south, or I will take command of your army, effective immediately."

     "You would do no such thing!"

     "Do you know why I only appear as a rumour? Because when I show at a battlefield, it is for a battle destined to be a massive loss." Flynn bent his shoulders so he could speak barely over a whisper. No one else should hear his words. "I appear when the tides can be changed to ensure the British win instead of a horrible loss. My job is to change history and the future and I am very good at my job. History does not speak well of you, but it could if you would just stop running." He straightened again. "What is your decision?"

     "I will take no orders from-"

     "Attention!" Flynn cut him off. "I will be taking control of the British army, effective immediately. You are to immediately stop what you are doing and reset the camp. We will be remaining and not running like cowardly dogs with their tails between their legs. We are His Royal Majesty's royal army. We are proud and strong. We will stand our ground and stop the Yankees where we stand. Do you understand?"

     He was rewarded with a chorus of yes sirs. He turned to Proctor. "You had a golden opportunity ahead of you, shame to throw it away like this. You are relieved of your command. Do not try to lead a revolt, I would hate to disappoint my wife by relieving you of your life as well."

      Proctor opened his mouth to say something, closed it, and turned away. Flynn nodded to no one and turned back towards his tent. When he got in, Lucy was stirring.

     "I heard shouting, is everything okay?" Her voice was thick with sleep.

     "A small miscommunication, all is well. Go back to sleep, my dear."

     "Mmmhmm." She mumbled and dug herself deeper into the wool blanket and settled into the even breaths of sleep.

     He lay on his cot and watched her sleep, the regular rise and fall of the blanket, the tangle of hair across the pillow, her nose buried under the edge of the blanket, her forehead the only skin not covered. It was simple, and to him it was beautiful. If Rittenhouse taught him anything good, it was to appreciate the little things, the simple joys, because you never knew when they'd be gone. He spun Lorena's wedding ring around his finger and realised that one day he was going to have to take it off for good. One day his time for mourning would be over, he wasn't sure he was ready yet to let go. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds around him.

 

     "Have you seen Flynn? I haven't seen him all morning?" Lucy asked Jiya and Rufus. Jiya shrugged.

     "He's in the command tent strategizing for this afternoon's battle." Rufus answered.

     "Oh."

     "Why don't you just go in?" Rufus looked confused at her hesitation, had something happened between them?

     "Proctor isn't my biggest fan." Her mouth pulled into half a doleful frown. "I don't want to make things more difficult for Flynn."

     "Lucy," he put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her in the direction of the tent. "Just go, I don't think Proctor's going to be a problem today."

     Lucy made her way to the tent, ignoring the looks, and stopped in front of the two stationed soldiers. One leaned over to the other, whispered something and they both pulled back the flaps and let her in. Lucy was surprised, but was more surprised when she saw Flynn at the head of the map giving orders to the collected leaders and high ranking soldiers. She cocked her head to the side and watched the scene in front of her. She had been standing there nearly ten minutes when a new warrior came in quickly.

     Tecumseh greeted him immediately followed by Flynn. There was a quick conversation in Shawnee before Tecumseh grinned. "Blue Jacket has agreed and is moving his braves into position as we speak." A cheer arose from all of the gathered warriors, the British soldiers were a little more restrained.

     Flynn, now on her side of the table, took three long strides towards her and inclined his head as he captured her hand and kissed the back of it. "That was some mighty smart thinking, calling on Blue Jacket, my dear."

     She suppressed the small shiver that ran down her spine, whether from the period appropriate greeting, or his using a term of endearment to address her, she didn't know. "Blue Jacket has been a fan of yours since Fallen Timbers, it made sense to offer to share the glory with him and his." She smiled up at Flynn.

     Flynn did not let go of her hand as he turned and led her to the table to where he was standing before. "Gentleman, my wife Ms Lucy, do not hesitate, she has a strong constitution."

     Lucy did everything she could to not roll her eyes. "With Blue Jackets' men, what does that bring us up to?"

     "Five hundred British, eighteen hundred Shawnee and Algonquin here makes for twenty-three hundred men." Began Tecumseh who turned to look at the newest arrival to continue.

     "Blue Jacket will meet you with twelve hundred braves." He finished.

     "Thirty-five hundred fighters." She counted.

     Flynn nodded. "This means we will outnumber Harrison and three thousand men." He looked to the men who finally seemed to feel that they were standing on the right side of this battle. "I expect everyone ready to march within the hour. Anyone not ready to march will be left behind. Dismissed."

 

     Lucy and Flynn had pinpointed a place along the Thames River so the battle name would still be the same, but the results different. They had lured Harrison into the y-bend of the river with three hundred British soldiers and two hundred braves. He and Lucy sat on horseback in the eastern treeline with a thousand braves and a hundred British, Jyia, Rufus and Blue Jacket in the southern treeline with the same.

     Tecumseh crouched on the bank of the western river in the reeds with the remaining eight hundred braves. 

     Everyone waited for the signal.

     They remained almost two hours, quietly waiting before Harrison's men slipped into the trap. As Flynn suspected, Harrison only sent in a thousand men, probably hoping to intimidate the five hundred would surrender without a fight at the two to one odds. Flynn watched the camp carefully with his spyglass. One of the soldiers knocked over a cooking pot. The soldiers were very carefully ignoring the approaching enemy. A small argument erupted over the spilt pot. This was the signal that Blue Jacket was moving behind the remainder of Harrison's army.

     He turned to watch the other army. This part of the plan was the most dangerous, with no way to quickly communicate without giving away their positions, they had to hope that Blue Jacket and his men would be able to get into position quickly and without being discovered. But they also had to hope that the 'argument' amongst the British soldiers would be distracting enough that Harrison wouldn't attack without allowing them the respect of the battlefield. His men did look confused, as did the commanders on horseback. One of them sent a messenger running back towards the remainder of the American army.

     Flynn felt the change as much as he saw it. He raised his saber and suddenly everyone around him stilled and tensed, waiting for him to drop the sword to begin the attack. Harrison's men swiftly moved forward towards the undefended camp. The men in the camp picked up their weapons to defend themselves. Flynn dropped his arm and a sea of leather, feathers, and warpaint fled into the clearing. Their cry raising high above them. Harrison's men turned to their right, trying to defend themselves against the new threat so that they did not see the second arm of warriors charging across the thin river until it was too late. there was a forward surge of Americans as the second half of their arm was forced into the triangle by Flynn's three-point pincer attack.

     The battle was over, almost as quickly as it begun.

 

     Lucy followed behind as Flynn rode to where the commanders were being taken into custody. With the height of his horse and his own height, Flynn made a truly magnificent and intimidating figure.

     "Major General Harrison," Flynn called. "We have met twice on the battlefield now, I feel I should introduce myself, I am Major General Flynn."

     Lucy could see the pride Flynn took as he pursed his lips the hide the tight smile as suddenly all the commanders whispered.

     "You have bested me twice now, congratulations sir."

     "Thrice, actually." Flynn grinned preditorily. "It was under my suggestion that Tecumseh unite the tribes and deny you Ohio."

     "You are truly a thorn in my side." Harrison's thin face seemed thinner now, he was immensely displeased and could do nothing for it except to try and save face.

     "You have no idea." Flynn casually crossed his hands on the pummel. "You see, I know a great many things about you, most of which are unflattering, and I will make it my life's business to twart you plans wherever I may."

     "Do you threaten me?"

     Flynn shook his head. "Absolutely not, I am a gentleman and I would never threaten a man in front of my wife." Flynn nodded to Lucy whom everyone had been trying very hard to ignore before this moment. "But I do promise you that. And a gentleman always keeps his promises." He turned his horse to face Lucy. "Come along, my dear, I believe there will be another victory celebration at Tecumseh's camp tonight. We wouldn't want to miss it, would we?"

     Lucy grinned widely. "Of course not, I absolutely adore their dancing." She turned her horse around and followed him away from the captured commanders, leaving them in a mix of disappointment, racist disdain, and failure.

 

     Three thousand Shawnee and Algonquin warriors makes for quite the party. It was loud, the drums didn't stop, and with a little insistence and the threat of a direct order, even the British soldiers joined the festivities. The four time travellers found themselves in the centre of everything again with Tecumseh and George Blue Jacket. When he first approached them, Lucy was caught off guard that he looked much younger than the last time she saw him. He explained that General Flynn had fought alongside his father, whom had moved on to the next life three years ago. They offered him their condolences and shared memories of his father in battle.

     At some point during the evening, the drunk British soldiers demanded a speech from their leader. Flynn grudgingly agreed and stood on a tree stump so all could see him. Eventually everyone quieted and Flynn cleared his throat. "Today, we made history. We have changed the future for the better, for our families, for the places we call home, and for the men we fight alongside. We have all made mistakes, and, for we are not gods but men, we will continue to do so.

     "Today we defeated an army three thousand men strong. Today we only lost twelve souls to their bayonets. Today, hardly a shot was fired. Today was the greatest victory this war has and will see. Today was made a victory because we fought alongside the Shawnee and Algonquin braves.

     "This, gentleman, is why you never look down on the First Peoples, why you should never think of them as savages, why you should treat them with respect. If we fought Harrison in three days like Proctor was planning, we would have been slaughtered. These warriors, these braves, are the reason you are alive today. Take a moment to thank them." Flynn was met with shocked silence, until the Shawnee and Algonquin began cheering and calling loudly. The British cheer followed shortly behind.

     Flynn stepped down and surprised by the surge of warriors come to embrace and thank him. Lucy, Jiya, and Rufus watched and all, in their own way, contemplated how this terrorist had become their teammate and may have just started an anti-racism movement in the 1800's.

 

     They all buckled into the Lifeboat, exhausted. "Someone want to tell me again why we can't sleep before jumping?" Rufus groaned.

     Jiya was flicking the starting sequence switches. "Because we're at sixty percent battery and still have three jumps to go."

     Rufus nodded. "That's a good reason."

 

     "Where? When?" Flynn grumbled.

     "York, 1834." Lucy said as she smoothed her wrinkled dress. "York will later become known as Toronto. Currently it is the site of 11th parliament of Upper Canada. This afternoon Tecumseh will be meeting with the British representatives of Parliament in order to discuss the future of Canada, the First Peoples, and the British Monarchy." She read from the tablet they jumped to 2018 to get with the updated history of their changes.

     "We really had to jump home to find that out?" Flynn asked grumpily, the two jumps in such short order were not being kind to him.

     "Yes." She said flatly as she tried to get the tablet into the Lifeboat without having to climb into again. Flynn put a hand on her shoulder, took the tablet from her hand, and slid it carefully in before closing the iris of the time machine.

     "Well then, I guess we need to start walking. It's a long way to York from here." He grumbled.

 

     Flynn was wrong, it wasn't a very long walk at all. They had parked the Lifeboat in a forest just west of Fort York, they had arrived to the fort within a half hour walk. The four of them sauntered into the fort and Flynn raised the attention of a passing soldier. "Who is in charge of the fort?" He demanded.

     "General Gaffery, sir."

     "I wish to speak to him immediately."

     The soldier nodded and led them across the ground the to General's quarters. "Who shall I introduce you as?"

     "Major General Flynn." Flynn smirked as the soldier's eyes widened. "I see my reputation precedes me."

     Flynn was escorted in while Lucy, Jiya, and Rufus stood outside waiting.

     "Couldn't we have taken the time to at least shower while we were back in the present?" Rufus complained.

     "I think it was a bit of an oversight." Agreed Jiya.

     "I regret not as well, but there's such a high chance of it being compromised now, I didn't want to risk getting caught. Not when we're so damned close!" Lucy agreed.

     "So what is the end game here?" Rufus asked. "I don't think I actually know."

     "World peace for all, no more Rittenhouse, and happily ever after." Shrugged Jiya.

     "I little more complicated, but in a nutshell, yes." Lucy laughed. "Except for the world peace part. With everything we've seen, I don't think people are capable of that."

     "We do travel to all the worst places history has to offer." Rufus agreed.

     "There's been some good parts." Lucy tried weakly.

     "I'm a black man, I'm not sure which parts those were."

     "Hollywoodland, 1941, hitting it off with Hedy Lamarr." Lucy raised a challenge brow at him.

     Rufus immediately turned to Jiya. "Hitting off, not hitting on." He turned back to Lucy. "I thought we were never going to speak about that?" Lucy smiled and raised her hands defensively.

     "How about 1969, meeting Katherine Johnson?"

     "Okay, that was kind of amazing." He agreed.

     "1863, you got to fight beside The General!"

     "I have to pretend to be a servant. On a cotton farm. Operated by slavers." Rufus pointed to himself. "Still a black man, still the worst thing about time travel is that even with you being a woman and basically worth nothing, no offence."

     "None taken."

     "I'm still a black man and worth a hell of a lot less. I'm very proud of who and what I am, and where I come from, but if I've learned anything from these trips, it's that history sucks if you're not white." He paused and added, "or Flynn. Somehow, even with that accent he still always manages to get what he wants."

     "Not everything." Flynn said from behind him. "I still managed for a year to get my plans thwarted by three very annoying time travellers."

     "You did try and kill us repeatedly." 

     "Are you still stuck on that?"

     Rufus shrugged, a little surprise on his face. "No? Not really any more. You're better at not getting me killed these days, I appreciate that."

     "Did you find out where they're meeting?" Lucy changed the topic.

     "Yes, and we should get moving. The general has offered us a lift." Flynn pointed to the carriage that was being brought around.

 

     "We are here for the Parliment meeting with Tecumseh." Flynn said cooly.

     "Women are not permitted in the House."

     "An exception will have to be made." Flynn's voice became icy.

     "Women do not have the constitution for politics."

      "I think you will find that these two do." Flynn.

       "My deepest apologies sir, but they cannot-"

       "Perhaps you are unaware of who these women are, or who I am." Flynn had lost track how many times he stood to his full height on these last few jumps, but it felt good. The man leaned back from him. "I am Major General Flynn."

     The man's eyes flashes with recognition.

      "Yes, that one. And before you say anything, I have aged remarkably well. So if you will direct us towards the correct room, I will leave you alone."

     "I cannot, sir." The man stood his ground.

     Flynn shrugged and motioned the others to follow him as he walked past the man at the desk.

     "Flynn?" Lucy whispered.

     "Just follow." He whispered back as she took his arm properly.

     They had just reached the Commons room, they were stopped.

     "I'm sorry sir, but the ladies cannot enter, nor _him_." The guard pointed at Rufus.

     "So much fun being a black man in history." Rufus grumbled under his breath. Jiya dug her nails into his arm. "Ow!"

     "We are here to hear Tecumseh's speech to Parliment." Flynn said lazily.

     "Women are not suited to politics."

     "It would surprise you what we women talk about when you menfolk aren't around." Jiya stuck her head around Lucy's shoulder. "Politics, the war, shortages due to the fighting here and in France. Whether or not the latest hanging was righteous or not, not to mention the biological effects of being a woman. You dare say women don't have the constitution to withstand political talk, let me tell you about a woman's constitution! We bleed for five straight days without dying. We push screaming infants from places far too small for that. If I can do that and not die, I can damn well handle a speech on the rights of the First Peoples and their relationship with the British Monarchy!"

     Everyone stared at Jiya dumbfounded. She brushed out some unseen wrinkle on her dress and stared the guard down.

     "Forgive me Lucy, but it seems your sister is just as fiery as you." Tecumseh's voice came from behind the group. "Ms Jiya, once again, it is an absolute pleasure." He took her hand and kissed the back of it before turning to Lucy and doing the same. "Am I to understand that you are still happily married?"

     Lucy laughed. "You are most correct."

     "How unfortunate." He grinned up at Flynn. "Major General, Sargent, I am honoured at your appearance today."

     "The honour is ours." Flynn said warmly. "It is a day for the history books."

     "You always do seem to appear on those days." He nodded. "Please join me, the rest are already inside." Tecumseh led the four of them into the Commons Room and ignored the look as the unlike group sat behind the indigenous leader.

      Lucy pulled out her journal and wrote furiously as Tecumseh spoke. Rufus watched the Shawnee orator command the room with skill and confidence he wished for. Jiya held Rufus' tightly while her other hand held something carefully out of sight. Flynn revelled in the moment knowing that it was Lucy's plan and their actions that allowed this moment to even exist.

     Tecumseh spoke of the land he grew up on south of where they sat, spoke of the hunts and how they lived. Their culture and their history. He spoke of how his ancestors reacted to the arrival of the new peoples from across the waters, how they offered their food and land to help and how many were repaid with death and disease. He spoke of the American Revolution and how the Yankees treated his people, tried to steal their lands with their new laws, though the Shawnee were there first. 

     Tecumseh spoke of being raised in a world where he had to fight just to keep what was his and his tribes. How travelling around the lands showed him that the Shawnee were not alone, the other tribes were fighting to survive as well. He spoke of how the spirits sent him guides to show him the clear path. How that path was hard and gruelling. He spoke of the wife he lost, the children that died, the brothers and sisters lost to war and violence. He spoke of the treatment of all the First Peoples south of the border and how it forced them to join the British out of spite.

     How, after one particular and victorious battle, the leading general had said "...these braves, are the reason you are alive today."

     Lucy's hand found Flynn's and squeezed gently, hearing Flynn's words from Tecumseh's lips. Flynn glanced down at her with a smile, his eyes meeting hers for a brief moment before she turned back to her note taking, releasing his hand once again.

     Tecumseh continued on, speaking of what King William owes the First Peoples; land, their rights and laws, and an entitlement to equality.

     The room erupted loudly and the House Speaker fought to bring it back under control. "Continue, sir." He motioned to Tecumseh.

     "We, the First Peoples, have prevented the American incursion and protected your borders. Protected the lands that were, in fact, ours first. We do not ask you to leave. We do not ask you to pay reparations. All we ask is to be left the land remaining to control as we previously had. We are One Tribe of Many People. We have access to goods you need, as you do for us. I have been granted the opportunity to open trade relations between the First Peoples and your peoples. If this offer is refused, I offer you another war."

     This time the eruption was louder.

     Flynn tilted his head down towards Lucy. "I did not see that coming."

     "Nor did I," Lucy agreed. "Seems like he's been learning from you."

     "I will give you time to send word back to England, but I urge you to remember that we have fought alongside you, as brothers in a cause. We wear the losses we have suffered by British hands close to our hearts so as never to forget. But we also carry the victories you won with us. None more than I wish for peace between the First Peoples and the Second Peoples."

     "What exactly are these Second Peoples?" One man jumped up and demanded.

     "You are. The people that came second to our lands."

     "We are second to none!" Argued another.

     "It is not an insult, it is a description of logic. The tribes were here before your ships arrived. We were here long before the Norsemen arrived and left. We will be here long after. We wish a peaceful resolution."

     The arguing continues for many hours. The four of them listening and trying not to laugh at the absurdity of it all, but this was politics after all, and absurdity was the litmus paper of political interactions. Finally the House Speaker called an end to the day, to continue the debate on the morrow.

     The four were joined by Tecumseh as they filed out of the Commons room with the others. They stopped to face each other.

     "You have not lost your skill with words Tecumseh," Lucy complimented. "In fact, I would say you are as dangerous with words are you are with a tomahawk."

     Tecumseh laughed heartily at that. "We shall see about that tomorrow."

     "I was surprised at your use of Flynn's words," Rufus said. "He's not usually a quotable man."

     "Those words, that speech, has been recited many times. It was very powerful for me to use to show my brothers and sisters that not all the white men are devils. That it was said in the moment and not practiced meant that the man who spoke it truly cares of us." He smiled warmly at his strange friends. "I speak much of you for these reasons, you are friends, brothers and sisters in arms, and a strong ally."

     Flynn nodded at Tecumseh, his tongue unable to find the words to convey the flood of emotions. Honour, pride, elation, hope, wonder, brotherhood, sense of belonging.

     "Though I would much rather his wife over him," Tecumseh shrugged. "But she informed me very clearly that she is still very happy with him, though I do not know why. I have never seen him grace her with affection past kissing her hand. Were she my wife, I would kiss her many places, the hand would not be my first choice."

     Jiya smothered a laugh behind her hand. Rufus looked stunned as he processed the implications of that comment. Lucy went red. Flynn held her tighter against his side.

     "Proper edicate dictates  _that_ as highly improper,  _sir_." Flynn said sharply.

     "You may be a gentleman here,  _sir_ ," Tecumseh mimicked. "But we both know a brave when we see one. A true brave lets nothing stand in his way if he truly wants something, those Long Knife rules be damned."

     Flynn starred Tecumseh down and realised the man had given him a gift without fully realising it. He slowly turned his head to face Lucy who was already watching him. He twitched his brow at her and was rewarded by the tiniest nod in return. He lifted his free hand to cup her cheek, lifting her chin as he dipped his head down and captured her lips. The first brush was light, gentle, sweet. He was about to pull away when Lucy's weight shifted as her one hand grasped his lapels and pulled her closer to him. Out of reflex, his arm around her waist pulled her tight against him and he leaned her back a little so he had her whole weight and deepened the kiss. He was caught by surprise when she gently licked his lip, begging for more, which he eagerly granted. She tasted sweet, like mint. He pulled his head back and looked at her in surprise. "Are you chewing gum?"

     Lucy, if it was possible, went even redder than before. "Jiya had some earlier."

     Flynn gave her one last kiss, small and sweet, while he still had Tecumseh as an excuse.

     "I apologize for every time I have called your devotion into question." Tecumseh said finally. "Love that burns as hot as that, and as long as yours has is rare."

     Flynn nodded.

     Lucy found a spot on her dress incredibly interesting because it was not the conversation at had. And it gave her a chance to try and slow her heart, she never knew it was possible to beat so fast without exploding. And boy did Flynn know how to kiss, which made sense, he had been happily married.

     "I fear we have deeply embarrassed my darling wife, might I bid a good evening and escort her to our lodgings for the evening." Flynn asked more as a statement than a question.

     "Of course." Tecumseh nodded. "Until the next time our paths cross."

     "Until then." Flynn replied.

     Lucy followed the others slower than Flynn would have liked, but before he could offer her his elbow, Jiya had already captured her arm and was talking lowly with her. Rufus picked up his pace to walk beside Flynn.

     "That was some kiss there Flynn." Rufus said. "All part of the act?"

     "What else would it be?" Flynn did not want to be having this conversation now, of all times.

     "I dunno," he shrugged. "But if I kissed Jiya like that, I'd be in for one hell of a good night."

     "Are we actually having this conversation?"

     "Depends, do I need to have the 'you hurt her-'" Rufus stopped talking when he saw the both amused and very threatening look on Flynn's face. "'I pray that you don't trap me in 1931 and get me shot by Capone this time' talk?"

     "Rufus, not right now."

     "But later?"

     "Continue, and you won't have a later." 

     Rufus nodded and continued walking in silence.

     Flynn found Montgomery's Tavern with two available rooms for the night. Jiya and Lucy took the one, while Flynn and Rufus warily eyed each other in the second. Jiya sent Rufus to fetch something from the time machine, saving him from the continued awkwardness. Flynn knocked on the lady's room door, Jiya answered.

     "Are you and Lucy hungry, I was going to go and get some food downstairs." He offered.

     "Thank you, but Lucy's hard at work and I'm not really hungry right now." She all but closed the door on him. Flynn knew they were up to something. Again. Last time the two plotted something, they stole a time machine. Not his first time machine theft, but it was theirs, which left him alone, in the pub below nursing a pint and slowly picking at his food. Worried for the trouble those two ladies were about to cause, and trying very hard not to think about the feel of Lucy against him as he kissed her.

 


	7. Rebirth

      "And we're in the middle of nowhere 1841 because?" Flynn's patience was short through no one's fault but his own. He still hadn't been able to speak with Lucy since they had departed from Tecumseh the first day at the Commons. It was almost as if she was avoiding him, Jiya kept telling him that she was busy and couldn't talk.

      They had spent an additional three days in Montgomery's Tavern so Lucy could finish whatever it was she was doing. Jiya came on the second day and asked to borrow Flynn's wedding ring, promising it's quick return, she and Rufus needed to do something and it would be far easier being seen as married. Jiya was gone with his ring so quickly he didn't have time to mention that she needed one as well. While everyone else did whatever it was they were plotting, Flynn spent his time in 1833 running a few errands and setting his own plans into action.

      She came to his room once, and only long enough to tell him and Rufus to bathe and have their clothes cleaned, they were leaving as soon as everyone was presentable.

     He wasn't mad at her, he was frustrated with himself.

     "Tecumseh passes away tonight, Jiya thought it might be nice to pay our respects to the man who became our friend." Lucy said quietly. She and Jiya were both wearing the dresses they wore the first time they encountered Tecumseh that fateful day eighteen days ago for them, thirty seven years ago for Tecumseh.

     "Ah." That was a kind thing to do. He decided to try and control his irritability considering the circumstances.

     The ladies picked up their skirts as the four of them headed in the direction of Tecumseh River. Lucy told them that it was a settlement that had not existed in their timeline, but now was a flourishing village of Shawnee. It was regarded as a shining beacon of hope for the future relationship between the First Peoples and the Second Peoples. Tecumseh's speech had made it through some of the hardest heads and even King William IV realized that fighting three wars in such a short period of time was going to lead to the inevitable loss of the Canadian lands. He agreed to Tecumseh's terms and requested that the Monarchy oversee the lands as a formality, and if the Americans ever got ambitious again, the British would be at the First People's side to support and assist them. 

     Everyone was astounded at the difference they had made.

     "We won't know the full effect until return to the present, but even before we heard Tecumseh speak, it seems that time was already altered for the better." She took a breath. "The effects of Tecumseh's words and uniting all the First People no matter the side of the boarder they lived seemed to also effect the US. From what I can tell, they rose up to stand against the American government and demand the same rights as the brothers."

     "That's good for them." Rufus said, a thin smile.

     "Tecumseh was true to his word, when he united the First Peoples, he spread the word to protect and assist all those oppressed because of their culture, language, colour, or physical. Rufus, according to this, slavery was abolished last year."

     Rufus stopped, his eyes tearing up. He sucked his lips in and said nothing. There was nothing he could say. He had been born free, as had his family, but he had seen more than he'd ever want to of the oppression of his people. Of all people really, but this was far too close to his heart. Jiya wrapped her arms around him and the tears came freely. He didn't even try and stop them. Lucy joined Jiya in hugging him. And after a minute, even Flynn wrapped his arms around the group and joined in the silent support and celebration.

     When Rufus was finished, no one said anything, but all continued forward with slightly larger grins.

     Flynn followed behind, watching Lucy carefully as his thoughts drifted and he continued his fight of four days to bring his mind back to heel. She stumbled at one point, catching herself just in time, but gripping the paper wrapped package tighter. He wondered what was in it.

 

     "We wish to see Tecumseh, if he will see us." Lucy greeted an older woman.

     "You must be Ms Lucy." She said as she straightened her shoulders and back.

     "And you are Christine Blue Jacket, his wife." Lucy smiled warmly at her. "I am very happy so see he has found love again."

     She smiled, her shoulders relaxed. "Follow me, he is sitting by the river this time of day. He is not as young as he once was."

     "None of us are." Lucy agreed. "Christine, may I introduce my sister Jiya, her husband Sargent Rufus, and my husband Major General Flynn."

     Christine greeted them with an open palm welcoming. "You are welcome here, you are brothers and sisters to the First People. Your names and deeds will continue to pass down the generations.

     "We did nothing more than what was right." Lucy replied as Christine led them down a well travelled path towards the river.

     "And change the entire future." Rufus added quietly. Jiya laughed and chastised him lightly.

     The path in the trees opened up and a very old looking Shawnee chief sat with his back towards them. The four stopped and waited while Christine approached him and spoke softly. Tecumseh did not turn but spoke loud enough for them to hear.

     "It must be a historical day."

     Lucy was the first to walk around and kneeled in front of him. "It is indeed."

     "Are you here to lead me to the next world?" 

     Lucy felt her eyes moisten. "No, I cannot walk that path with you. Your ancestors will guide you like they will your children." She had not considered that Tecumseh would anticipate their visit as such. She realised too late that she should have.

     "It is good to see you again Ms Lucy," he pretended to look around. "Have you finally come to take me as your husband?"

     Lucy laughed lightly. "I'm afraid not."

     "You still stand beside the general I suppose?"

     "I do." She smiled.

     "Why do I not see him before me than?" Tecumseh waited for Flynn to crouch beside Lucy. "You have not gotten any better with age." He teased the Croatian.

     "I can see you have." Grinned Flynn. "Tell me, when will I have that many creases to look forward to?"

     "When you begin to age." Tecumseh shot back. "Do you still love her as much as the last time we met?"

     Flynn nodded. "More and more every day."

     Tecumseh nodded as if he had expected the answer. Behind him Jiya cooed. "Is that Ms Jiya I hear? Come, let me see your lovely face."

     She laughed and sat on the grass beside Lucy, Rufus followed and sat on her other side. "Be careful now," Jiya warned the old warrior. "Continue talking like that and your darling wife will wonder if she should be jealous."

     "His darling wife knows she has nothing to worry about. He is all talk and little action." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and scowled down at Tecumseh. Her eye, however, gave away her amusement with their twinkle.

     Tecumseh reached for Christine. "My sun, that is not what you said last night."

     Christine gasped and smacked his hands away as she laughed. "I will leave you to the mad old man, I have work to be done in the town. Not  _all_  of us can sit around and stare at the water all day."

     "I look to the future and listen to the spirits when they speak." He defended.

     "It is all the same as any other excuse, you are lazy in your old age." She kissed him on his crown and nodded to the four visitors before walking back down the path from which they came.

     "Tell me of your adventures since we last met." Tecumseh asked.

     "Without you," Rufus said. "Life is quiet, no adventures to speak of."

     "Look at you. Time has yet to mar your faces, what is it like to travel through time untouched?"

     The four exchanged a surprised look, more surprised they were when it was Flynn that spoke up.

     "It is difficult. To see time pass and not be touched by it, but to also know that there is a responsibility to not touch time in return. We are like watchers, observing but never allowed to reach out and touch. To know how the world will change, and know that even the ones we hold closest will suffer and there is nothing we can do to protect them."

     "It cannot be all bad." Tecumseh propted. "You reached out to me."

     Flynn smiled. "One cannot fully appreciate the beauty of a sunrise or sunset without the darkness of the night." His eyes flicked to Lucy and back to Tecumseh. "We have met many interesting and wonderful people in our travels, but few have impacted our lives quite as much as you."

     Lucy leaned forward and offered Tecumseh the paper wrapped package she had been carefully protecting. "There is a belief that some people hold, that every choice we make is like a branch on a tree. Each choice leads to new choices, which lead to more. One choice could mean the difference between success and failure, life and death, good and bad. And if we had a chance to go back and change a choice, should we? Would we make a different choice, or would we make the same?" Tecumseh took the package, but made no motion to open it.

     "May I tell you a secret?" They nodded. "When I first met you four, I knew there was something very different about you, something wrong. I could never put my finger on it, until Tenskwatawa said you visited him and he believed you to be spirits. Spirits could not age, spirits might not act in a correct manner befitting a mortal. But there is something more that bothered me.

     "When you appeared along the shores of the Thames, I had a feeling that I was approaching the end of my time. I had made my peace and spoke to my elder. No matter my belief, I vowed to lead my people forward, no matter how many times General Proctor wanted to retreat. Each day the feeling became stronger. Then you arrived, the now Major General, and his family. You," he motioned to Flynn. "Now had just enough rank to order the Brigadier General and force him to fight. I had not expected the court marshal, or the loss of his reputation. But as soon as you arrived, the feeling of my end lightened. As I stood in the tall reeds in the cold river, I felt alive, reborn, as if I had a new chance at life.

     "I learned that your appearances each changed the tide of something I could not see or know, but I felt it, deep in my bones." He took Flynn's hand between his and grasped it firmly. "Thank you." He repeated this with Lucy, Jiya, and finally Rufus. "Whyever you did this, it does not matter, thank you."

     They were all taken by the sentiment, and were puzzled with Tecumseh's intuitive knowledge. Lucy broke the silence and prompted Tecumseh to open the gift. He peeled away the thin paper and was surprised by the contents. Inside were dozens of sheets of paper in Lucy's delicate scwal. He picked up each piece and gently held looked at them. "I am not good at reading, would you read it to me?" Tecumseh asked quietly. They all understood he was asking Lucy specifically. So Lucy took the papers as he handed them to her and read.

     She read how they first came to join the army at Fallen Timbers, and the careful dictation of the movements of the two armies. It documented the explosions without ever explaining what they were. How the two armies sat separate and how the Shawnee celebrated. How they had met a young Shawnee translator and warrior who would forever change the world.

    She read how they met that Shawnee warrior again in the back forests in the middle of nowhere to tell him of his brother and his meeting with the Master of the Breath.

    She read how they had travelled to Prophetstown and though knowing they were not welcome, they lied a little in order to help Tenskwatawa stop Harrison from destroying the Indian village. She told of the military movement, and how Flynn and Rufus created the disruptions that allowed the braves to dissuade Harrison from further attacks on their town.

     She read how the Battle of Thames was almost lost, how history had dictated earlier that Tecumseh was to die on the field on October fifth, but instead the battle took place on the second. How they won using tricks and strategy. How the army was no longer divided by the colour of their skins, but became one in celebration.

     She read Tecumseh's speech at the Parliament House, word for word. How he changed the minds of so many, to improve the lives of many more.

     And while she read, Tecumseh's eyes glazed over and in his hands he held two pieces of papers with images so realistic, he could not believe them to be flat. He stood in the paper, next to Lucy, Flynn and Jiya, they looked all to be laughing outside of a wigwam. The second one Jiya was not there, but Rufus was, and it was almost as if he could hear the conversation happening. When Lucy finished he was unsure what to say, or where to begin.

     "Those are photographs. Images captured on paper. They will catch on in another ten years or so." Lucy explained.

     "I didn't know anyone had a camera." Flynn was surprised.

     Jiya looked bashful. "My iPhone. I couldn't resist some photos for myself."

     "These," Tecumseh puzzled. "This one is from the Parliamentary Gathering, and this one is from the Battle of Thames?"

     Jiya nodded. "That is correct. So much had happened, our paths crossed so much, I wanted to have something to remember you forever."

     His eyes watered a little, but a few heavy blinks and Tecumseh had them under control again. "And I was correct in believing I was to die? Why did you stop my fate?"

     All eyes turned to Lucy. "In one of the branches in the tree of choices, when you dies, the First Nations Indian Confederacy died with you. The loss of your life and ability to speak for so many allowed the British and the Americans to essentially destroy the cultures and people in most of the tribes of the First Peoples. So much damage was done. But you being alive, being able to speak, travel, and unite, made a safer place for anyone who is not white."

     "So that's why you mentioned the need to protect my people at Fallen Timbers." Tecumseh understood.

     "That battle was supposed to be a loss. But if you won, you were never to conceive of the Confederacy. I chose the plant a seed and let you grow it."

     "Did I do well?"

     "What do you think?"

     "I believe I did right by my people and yours." He said looking to Rufus.

     "I believe you did too." Agreed Rufus.

     The sun was slowing making its way across the sky, the early summer air cooling slightly.

     "Perhaps it is time to return to the village?" Prompted Jiya.

     Tecumseh nodded. "General Flynn, might I walk back with your wife?"

     Flynn bit back his immediate response, remembering that this man was to pass away in his sleep tonight. "You will have to ask her, but I will agree if you promise to return her to me."

     Lucy stood, gently putting her weight on her good leg. "I would be happy to walk with you." And she took his arm.

     They followed behind the others at a slow and leisurely pace. "What is bothering you Tecumseh?"

     "Are you spirits?"

     "Is that all?"

     "Well, I do wonder why you and the general seem so distant when you care so much for each other," he shrugged. "But mostly I wonder about spirits."

     "If I were to tell you that we were just as mortal as you, would you believe me?"

     "If I had not see your leg for myself, I would not have. But I still wonder. You put all your weight on your left leg, I think that it because your right is still wounded, did you permanently hurt it?"

     Lucy smiled thinly and stopped. She lifted the hem of her dress to show him the bandaged wrapped around her right leg, just above the ankle. The every same spot he had witnessed the healer pull the metal from her calf. "For you, that was twenty eight years ago. For me, it was seven days ago."

     "I do not understand how that is possible."

     "Time does not mean the same thing for us as it does for you. We traverse it differently."

     "Where will you go when you leave Tecumseh River?"

     "Home. Hopefully to a better society."

     "Where do you call home?"

     "San Francisco, California."

     "You're American?" He seemed genuinely shocked.

     "As are all of us. Flynn was born in Croatia, but he is as American as the rest of us."

     "But you assisted us and the British defeat the Americans many times, why?"

     Lucy sighed, time travel, friendship, and the lies were becoming complicated. "Because something happens in the future that is bad for all people who are not white and not men. It is disastrous and we had the power to stop it. You had the power to stop it."

     He hummed his understanding and acceptance much in the same way Flynn might have. Lucy could not help but smile at how similar the two men were. The continued in silence for a while. Just as they broke the treeline, Tecumseh stopped Lucy gently. "I may never have been able to steal you away from the general, and it will be my only regret in death, but whatever is between the two of you, know that it is far less complicated than either of you think."

     "I am getting love advice from a man thrice married." She laughed.

     Tecumseh looked her straight in the eye and held her gaze. "He is a man that would move the sun and moon for you, Ms Lucy. I know that as well as I know that I would have done the same if you allowed me in his position. Do not let him wander too far away."

     "I will consider your words, old friend." She kissed him on the cheek and gently tugged his arm forward with hers.

     They returned Tecumseh to Christine Blue Jacket and said their farewells, leaving Tecumseh with the letters and the two photographs, and returned to the time machine. The four time travellers silent, all contemplating the last three weeks, and quietly saying goodbye to their friend as he passed on, surrounded by his loved ones.

 

     "Rufus," Jiya called quietly in the lifeboat, her voice very careful and steady. "You happen to have a workaround for this?" She pointed to a flashing light on the console between them.

    Rufus pulled up a monitor and shielded the display from the other two passengers, the lifeboat was sitting at a whopping twenty-seven percent. He had never seen the battery so low before a jump. "It'll be fun," he said to Jiya with a raised brow. "Just like Budapest."

    "You and I remember Budapest very differently."

    "It's one jump, we'll be fine." He reassured her while trying to reassure himself. He threw a glance back at Flynn and Lucy who didn't seem to be paying any attention to his and Jiya's odd conversation, they didn't seem to be paying attention to much outside of their own thoughts. Probably for the better. He nodded and Jiya started up the time machine which seemed to shake a little more than usual before popping out of 1841 for good.

 

     The iris slid open into the dark hanger in the bunker. It was darker than usual, no lights on anywhere. It took a moment for them to adjust their eyes. Flynn climbed out first, offering assistance to Lucy, then Jiya, then Rufus. They stood in front of the machine and took in their surroundings. The bunker was empty. No banks of computers, no Agent Christopher waiting to yell at them, no Mason curious, no over-protective Wyatt or clinging Jessica to greet them. All there awaited their return was an inch thick carpet of disturbed dust.

     The further they ventured into the bunker, the more they noticed little differences. Gone was the faded NASA and US Army logos painted on the walls. The rooms were empty, the fridge was bare and stale smelling, there was no electricity running through the bunker at all. Instead there was a faded logo of an arrowhead flying towards the moon surrounded by a thick yellow diamond band.

     Flynn whistled as they all stared at the new logo on the bunker's exit.

     "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Rufus said.

     "Let's just get outside. I miss the sun." Jiya pushed for the door.

     "With our luck, it will be raining." Lucy sighed.

     "Anyone else concerned about wearing clothing from a war that we were on the losing side of?" Flynn tutted from the back of the group. Everyone stopped and stared at him.

     "Crap." Rufus agreed. "Hate to say it, but Flynn's right."

     "We didn't happen to pack anything other than explosives in the Lifeboat, did we?" Jiya asked.

     "As a matter of fact," Flynn said as he walked away. He returned with the duffle bag that no one was wholly sure no longer contained explosives, and handed Rufus the black clothes he had been wearing at Prophetstown, and pulled out his plain black clothes as well. He looked to the ladies and shrugged. "Unfortunately you will have to remain the best dressed of our little group."

     They shrugged, Lucy and Jiya long since becoming accustomed to regency era dresses. "I will be happy to get out of this corset though." Jiya said wistfully.

     "And put on pants." Agreed Lucy. "Never thought I'd say it, but I miss pants!" She laughed.

     "And running hot water." Jiya added.

     "And modern showers." Rufus joined in.

     They reminisced on the missed conveniences of the modern world while they fought together to open the rusted door. With a loud groan from both the four and the door, the bolt slowly gave and the door creaked open.

     "At least we don't have to worry about anyone accidentally stumbling on the Lifeboat." Flynn's lips twitched and looked up the rusted rungs of the ladders ahead of them. "And I think the elevator is out of order."

     "Thank you Captain Obvious." Rufus groaned.

     "Ladies first." Flynn offered to Lucy.

     She shook her head. "Maybe you and Rufus should go first, we're wearing dresses." Her point was met with a slightly mischievous glint in Flynn's eye. "And if this door was rusted, the top one probably will be as well. So you big, strapping, young lads should probably get it open for us ladies."

     Flynn bowed his head deeply at Lucy, put his hands on her hips to hold her in place as he slipped past her in the small room and up the ladder.

     Jiya watched Lucy as her eyes fluttered shut a moment. "We really need to have that talk." Jiya whispered.

     "There's nothing to be said."

     "I believe that as much as I believe that Agent Christopher is straight."

     Lucy said nothing and waited for the men to let them know the door was open. They didn't have to wait long, and soon they were out in the open California air, breathing deeply the warm early September breeze. The trees looked exceptionally green, as did the grass. In fact, everything looked so vivid, bright, and alive. With a little direction from Rufus, they began walking towards town. The group slowing to match Lucy's pace. Without thinking, Flynn shortened his long stride to match Lucy's and offered her his elbow as had become habit over the last three weeks. She took it and welcomed the chance to shift some of her weight onto him.

     Eventually they came across a town, and once again everything was both familiar and foreign to them.

      "I think things have changed just a little more than we anticipated." Flynn said, looking at a neighbourhood of modern two story homes, wigwams, and some intersinter mix of the two.

     Lucy nodded, taking in the sight. "There's no way I could have predicted this, but it makes sense. If the First Peoples were not isolated and were free to grow their culture and technology, there's no reason that these kind of hybrids would not exist."

      "I wonder what the fashion is going to be like." Jiya mused excitedly. 

      "Pretty sure no matter what, you're going to be dressed two centuries out of high fashion." Jokes Rufus.

      It turned out that the fashion was remarkably similar to what they left, but with a lot more textiles and patterns that one would immediately recognise as Arfikaans and Indigenous. Jeans, and jackets, short shorts and crop tops, pencil skirts and blazers, ripped and leather still filled the streets.

     They found themselves on a main street and stopped still when they saw a large sign.

      **South Francisco Town Hall Welcomes All**

     "South Francisco?" Questioned Rufus. "What happened to good ol' San Fran?"

      "Apparently not a lot considering it's a town." Replied Flynn.

      "Let's find the library." Lucy beckoned them on.

       The library was three blocks further. They got a lot of strange looks as they walked in. Lucy led the way straight to the computers and gave a silent prayer for the continued existence of the internet.

     She sat down at the keyboard and quickly began typing away while the other three loomed over her shoulder. She skimmed over a site outlining the War of 1812 followed but the First People's Rebellion of 1837-40. It turned out that where as King William agreed to Tecumseh's terms, the newly minted American government were not as quick to follow. Many of the tribes and people protected in the new Canadas had travelled south to support and fight alongside their brothers. Tecumseh had indeed been hard at work.

     By 1840 the US had backed down in the face of the never ending support of foreigners and abolished slavery and instituted a bill of rights that covered First Peoples as a protected culture. A linking article outlined how the First Peoples used their privelige and power to protect others until eventually in 1887 laws were put into effect to protect all people and outlaw racist and phobic assaults.

    "Wait a second, did we change Women's Sufferage?" Rufus pipped up.

     Some quick typing showed that women of all colour and creed were awarded the right to vote in October of 1891, instead of white women in 1920 and women of colour in the 1950s.

     "Stonewall." Jiya said. That one word hung heavy.

     "Never happened. Apparently the wide spread of the First Peoples culture assisted in the understanding of more than one kind of sexuality." Lucy said after some fierce searching.

     "Harrison." Flynn's voice took an edge. "Tell me he got what he deserved."

      "You mean the presidency?" Lucy said pointedly as she searched away. "Oh. Seems that after his defeat at Thames, his military career took a turn for the worst. There's a note here that George Blue Jacket and Tecumseh spread the word to take him down a notch or two. Without the decorated career, seems he never had enough clout to run a successful political career and he lost to Henry Clay." Lucy tapped quickly to look up something, leaned back and sighed. "The twenty-fifth amendment of the constitution is still correct but happened later in 1850 when Zachary Taylor died in office. Flynn you are very lucky right now." She turned to glare at him.

     Flynn looked surprised and shrugged at her. "I did as I was told. I did not, in any way intentional or otherwise, try to kill him or have him killed."

     "He's not wrong." Rufus sided with Flynn. "And Harrison was a jerk. A racist, racist jerk." Rufus shook his head. "I'm pretty sure it's the end of the world, I'm siding with Flynn!"

     The group laughed.

     Lucy looked up Rittenhouse and the only results that turned out were her great, great, to the power of something, grandfather. No conspiracy or anything, just information about him being an inventor and an astronomer.

     Denise Christopher still existed, still married to her wife, still had three children.

     Connor Mason was unmarred by the explosion of Mason Industries as that never happened.

     "Rufus, you're part owner and basically the heir apparent of MI." Jiya read over Lucy's shoulder.

     "I'm what?" He was shocked.

     "Rich. I believe the words you're looking for are filthy, stinking, and rich, Rufus." Flynn quipped.

     He reached over Lucy's shoulder and gently took control of the mouse by sliding his hand over hers, clicking the news updates for Rufus. "Well, it seems that congratulations are in order," Flynn smirked. "I am going to assume I will be receiving my invitation in the mail?"

      The headline announced the engagement of Rufus and Jiya.

     "Well, now we know I exist too." Jiya laughed and turned to Rufus. "Can we make it a long engagement? I'd like to get to know to date you without impending doom hanging over our heads."

     "I dunno," Rufus said slowly. "What if we're like Speed and the only reason you're with me is because I'm Keanu Reeves and the threat of death is why this works?"

     "Rufus, you've been in love with me since my first day at Mason."

     Rufus blushed. "Yea."

     "Can you two find an unoccupied corner of the library to makeout in, some of us have work to do." Flynn teased dryly.

     The two disappeared into the library and left Flynn and Lucy to search themselves. "Can you look up Lorena Flynn, please?"

     Lucy could hear the stress in his voice, which thickened when he prompted her maiden name when her married one turned up nothing.

     "Married to a Bobby Morden, they have a daughter named Rose."

     "Bobby is a good man." Flynn nodded. "Or the one I knew at the NSA was."

     "You two worked together?"

     "We were both analysts, we were hired at the same time."

     Lucy looked up at Flynn, emotions rapidly shifted in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

     "I will be." He nodded. "You probably want to look up Amy, do you want privacy?"

     She shook her head. "I think I would rather you stayed." 

     Flynn nodded and pulled a chair from an unoccupied computer and sat beside her as she typed. He was close enough she could feel the heat radiate from his body, but not quite touching. It was reassuring.

     The search for Amy turned up no results. So she tried her mother, again, no results. Lucy stared at the computer screen in stunned silence. Flynn quietly laid his large hand on her leg. She put hers on top of his and gave him a soft squeeze.

    "This doesn't mean anything." He said quietly.

     "Well," she said slowly. "We finally get to find out what happens to people when they cease to exist in the timeline."

     "Nothing is going to happen to you." His fingers reflexively tightened on her leg for a moment before relaxing again. "We can charge the Lifeboat and jump again, fix this."

     Lucy shook her head. "I knew that this was a potential cost." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "My life for Rittenhouse, it's worthwhile price to pay."

     He took his hand off her leg and wrapped a long around her shoulder and pulled her against him. She laid her head on his shoulder and they sat there like that for a long while until Rufus and Jiya returned giggling.

     "Did you find Amy?" Rufus asked.

     Flynn shook his head in a way that implied that this line of questioning was probably a bad idea.

      Jiya looked past the seated pair and saw the computer screen; _S_ _howing search results for 'Carol Preston, 1962': No results found_. "Okay, up and at 'em." She said tugging Lucy's arm. "Let's get out of these clothes."

      "I really don't feel like stealing anything right now." Lucy said quietly.

      "Who said anything about stealing? We're going shopping with real money!"

     "Where's the money coming from? The currency has changed a bit."

     "Rufus called Connor and told we'd explain later, but he currently has no ID, cards, keys, or anything, could he spot him until it gets sorted?"

      "So he's sending a car around with everything for us." Rufus confirmed. "This is so weird."

      "Just bare with it, we appreciate your suffering as you're about to take us shopping."

      "Oh. Crap." Rufus looked to Flynn.

      "Sorry, but I can't afford to take them yet, I still need to find a particular bank. This one's on you, big shot."

      The car arrived in an hour to to library, they killed time getting caught up on their lives and the world around them. Flynn looked up from his computer at one point to glance at Lucy, but her computer was empty and logged off. He pushed away from his and walked around, searching for the American History section. That's where he found her, leaning against a rack of books, her legs folded under her, a book open in one hand.

     He leaned against the shelf, crossed his arms lissurely, and watched her read in silence. Occasionally she would tuck a wayward hair behind her ear and turn a page. He figured she had enough of disappointment and playing catch-up, that she was reading something familiar to her. As she turned another page, he saw she was reading about Lincoln. Of course she was. She glanced around and was surprised to see Flynn watching her.

      "What are you doing?" She asked, louder than she intended. "Flynn, how long have you been there?"

      "Long enough," he smiled as he walked over and crouched beside her. "I looked up and you were gone. I was worried."

      She looked at the book in her hands bashfully. "I needed some time with the history I knew. This has been overwhelming." She closed the book in her hand. "And even Lincoln is not as familiar as he used to be. Though I do suppose that it is good he was not assassinated until 1868, and not by some tall, broody unknown either."

      He nodded. Apparently Lincoln's death was no longer on his shoulders, but that would never erase the memory of pulling the trigger, the look on her face, or the shock of seeing her sitting there next to Robert Todd Lincoln. He mentally shook his head and focused on the situation at hand.

      "I suspected as much." His lips pulled tightly as they tried to decide what to do with themselves. He licked his lips and stood, offering her is hand. "Come on, the car should be here any moment now."

      She took his hand and he helped her to her feet. She tucked the book away in its place and out of habit, took Flynn's elbow. Flynn smiled a little to himself as he felt the familiar weight of her arm on his. He wrapped his hand over hers and gave it a pat as they walked from the books.

     "About time, you guys get lost or something?" Jiya exclaimed.

     Rufus' eyes fell on Flynn and Lucy's hands and muttered under his breath. "Or something."

     Jiya ignored him. "Come on, the car's here! I want out of this dress." She led them from the library and followed the man dressed in black suit and white shirt out to a very nice looking Sadan limo.

      "Anyone else think this feels weird?" Rufus mumbled as he put on his seat belt. "I don't remember the last time I took an actual car ride."

     "1936," Flynn reminded. "You and Connor drove Johnson to his sister's Juke Joint."

     "Oh yea, there was significantly less pressure on that ride."

     "Shopping is not pressure." Jiya teased. "It's not like the fate of Woodstock, Vietnam and the rest of future rests on it. We've been in worse places."

     "Guys." Lucy flicked her eyes at the driver. "We don't want anyone thinking we're crazy or anything."

     "Oh, don't worry ma'am, I've picked these two up from Cons, I'm used to strange conversations that make no sense. I mostly tune it out these days." The driver smiled though the mirror.

     "Glad to see some things don't change." Jiya grinned.

     They were dropped off at a very expensive looking shopping street, with the instructions to call for retrieval. They set off in search of non-antiquated clothing.

     Lucy hesitated to try anything on until Flynn pushed her towards a change room. "I can't," she tried to lean against his direction. "I can't afford any of this."

     "Lucy, don't think about it and try on the clothes." He gave her another gentle prod in the direction of the change rooms.

     "I don't have anything." She argued, digging her heels in.

     "I know." He stopped and put his hands on her shoulders as he turned her to face him. "If you don't want to, I'm not going to force you to try on clothes. But you have spent three years taking care of all of us in one way or another. Let us take care of you for a change."

     She looked up at him, searching for something, but all she found looking back at her was genuine concern. She nodded mutely and went into the change room empty handed. The staff directed her to a designated room already full of clothes. Lucy couldn't help but smile. She began to undo her dress and heard someone start to crack up. They were laughing so hard and so long, Lucy became concerned.

     "Are you okay?" She called.

     The laughter smuthered a little. "Is that you Lucy?"

     "Oh god, that's you Jiya?" Lucy laughed a little. "What is going on there?"

     "I need a bra."

     Lucy paused, her hands on the lace of her own corset. They had been wearing Regency era clothes for so long, she had forgotten about the need for a modern bra. Lucy sputtered a laugh which set Jiya off again. When they settled down they agreed that would be the next stop.

     She tried on the pants and shirts she had. She settled on a pair of loose linen pants in a charcoal with a light, cream coloured blouse with a long tie at the neck. As she looked in the mirror, it was strange to see herself. She looked the same, maybe a few more lines then she might have expected, but she felt different. Older than she looked, mentally fatigued, tired. So tired. As if the next time she laid her head down, she could sleep for the next hundred years kind of tired.

     "You ready?" She heard Jiya call from the other side of the door.

     "One second." Lucy replied as she collected her antique clothes and walked out.

     "Well don't you look all sharp." Jiya complimented. She was wearing brightly coloured wide legged floods, and a loose tee tucked into the waist. "I cannot wait to go home and put on a pair of runners! I'm never wearing heels again!" She laughed.

     Lucy forced a smile of her face and chuckled alongside her as they walked out together. The logistical nightmares of not actually existing were mounting quickly. No money, no social security number to be employed to make money, no home, no basics, no food. That was a nice thing about the bunker, she didn't have to worry about any of that while they hid from Rittenhouse, but now, now reality was hitting. She knew she could rely on her friends until she got her feet under her, but she didn't want to bother them with that responsibility. Instead she smiled and pretended everything was okay until she could solve her living situation.

     "Where's Flynn?" Jiya asked when she found Rufus sitting alone.

     "He ran off to call a bank. Apparently he's got a few hoops to jump through to get something or some such, I didn't listen very well."

     "We need to go get some," she looked at Rufus. "Ah, forget it. We need bras. So pony up the credit card, or come with us."

     Rufus stuttered his reply before blushing a bit and just handed Jiya his card. "I'll, uh, go find Flynn."

 

     They finished getting everything they needed, ate dinner, and called for the driver. It was a long drive back to North Francisco and Lucy fell asleep against the window. Flynn gently shifted her to lean more comfortably against his side, his arm wrapped around her. He looked up to see Rufus beginning to open his mouth.

     "Still not having this conversation." Flynn whispered firmly.

     "Dude, I think we just did." Rufus whispered back with a grin. Even Jiya grinned as she put her head on Rufus' shoulder and closed her eyes. They dropped Flynn off at his place, after offering their place for the night to Lucy. Lucy declined, saying that they had spent enough time in close quarters, they deserved their space for now. But she promised to invade for a visit at a later date.

     She was groggy and still very tired as he led her to the security desk at his building.

     "Mr Flynn, it's good to see you well, we were concerned when we couldn't reach you."

     Flynn immediately stood straighter. "Concerned, why?"

     The man at the desk blanched a little. "There was a break-in at your condo eighteen days ago. We filed a report with the police, but we've been unable to reach out. We started to fear the worst."

     "As you can see, I am quite well. Was anyone hurt?"

     The guard looked confused. "There was no one in the condo, sir, you live alone. Unless you mean Iris? She's fine, we've been taking turns caring for her."

     Flynn stiffened, he felt Lucy do the same beside him. "Iris?" She asked carefully.

     "His kitten." The guard explained with a smile, probably assuming something about them that wasn't accurate. "Someone left a box of them on the street a few months ago, she was the only black one and no one seemed to want her, so Mr Flynn took her in."

     Lucy smiled up as he relaxed. "You seem to like taking in strays."

     "I'm a sucker for a cute face." He shrugged and turned to the guard. "Would you mind letting us in. I assume you have changed the locks as a standard security precaution?"

     He nodded, dug for the keys, and led them to the elevator. Seventeen floors up and they were led down the hall and into Flynn's condo. He was left with new keys on the table inside the door, and a giant mess. Lucy slipped past him and surveyed the living room. She nodded and was about to move into the room when a tiny black streak ran under her and straight up Flynn's pant leg. Iris had attached herself to him and was steadily making her way up to his shirt, mewing plaintifully. He tried to detach the small creature, but it's claws were stuck. With Lucy's help, he managed to hold the kitten and greet her with affectionate pets that were answered happily with a loud purr.

     Eventually he put down the kitten and explored his home, Iris running back and forth, but always following him around. Living room was sparsely decorated; dismantled couch, TV, no photographs, a lopsided painting of a Slavic lake in winter. The kitchen had everything he needed to survive on a daily basis, so far as he could tell with all the cupboards open. Though the moment he opened the fridge he knew by the smell that he needed to empty it and restock in the morning. He walked down the hall, first room turned out to be an office, the computer tower missing, a laptop lay in pieces on the floor, the filing cabinet contents were strewn across the floor. He sighed and pulled the door shut.

     The next was the bathroom. He picked up the bottles and tucked them away in their places and gave a quick tidy. On top of the medicine cabinet was a lone bottle of Buckley's cough syrup. Not knowing the brand he took it down and felt something shift that wasn't liquid. He opened it and saw a telltale sign of a plastic bag. He pulled it out and rinsed off the foul smelling liquid. Inside was a USB stick. Seemed that other him was just as paranoid as he was. He tucked it away in his pocket, finished up, and moved on. Seemed the last two rooms were the master and a guest room. Both were tossed, mattresses flipped, closets emptied, storage boxes upturned. He rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head.

     "Next time you bring home a girl," Lucy said quietly from behind him. "You might want to tidy up first."

     He smiled. "I'll keep that in mind." He smiled. "If you give me a few minutes, I'll tidy up one of the beds for you."

     "I'll help," she offered. "There's a lot to do."

     "You don't have to, you've had a long," he paused and tried to calculate. "You've been working too hard for too long."

     "I know." She said and slid into the spare room and pushed the mattress back onto the boxspring and began to put the fitted sheet on the large mattress. Flynn unsuccessfully tried to hold in a laugh when one corner kept popping up when she was almost done. He walked over and held down the one side while she fixed the other. Together they laid down the flat sheet, blanket, and pillows. She looked at the empty boxes of personal belongs on the floor near the closet.

     "I suppose this makes it easier for you to learn about yourself." She smiled.

     "If you're fine with it, I'll sort it in the morning when I have time to go through it."

     She shrugged. "It's your place." She smiled and walked out of the guest room and into the master, Iris close on her heels. Flynn smiled and followed them around the corner. The two of them put the bed back together and made it up. They picked up the clothes, Lucy spent her time on the closet hanging up pants, shirts and sweaters, carefully leaving Flynn to the dresser and anything that might be slightly awkward. He appreciated that as he collected everything and tucked it away.

     Lucy dropped down on the corner of the bed and laid back. "Five minutes, I promise I'll move in five minutes."

     Flynn went to the closet and pulled a clean maroon t-shirt off a hanger and tossed it on her before sitting on the other side of the bed and petting Iris who had curled up right in the middle of the bed as if she owned it and the humans could situate themselves around her.

     "What was that for?" Lucy asked, not opening her eyes.

     "I don't exactly have pyjamas in your size, but my shirts should be large enough for you to swim in. I'd lend you my sweat pants, but I don't think the drawstring goes that tight." He teased.

     Lucy opened her eyes and watched him before nodding. "Thank you Garcia."

     "Absolutely any time, but one favour?" She waited for him to continue. "You call me Garcia more often."

     She smiled at the simplicity of his request. "I wasn't sure if you'd want to be called by your first name."

     "Why would you think that?" He was surprised.

     She shrugged. "You never corrected any of us."

     "Just between you and me, I was a little standoffish in the bunker." He winked.

     "You?" She feigned surprise. "I never noticed. You were always so warm and friendly. Let me see if I can remember your first words upon arrival," she pretended to think. "I believe they were 'and I broke out of jail for this?'"

     He tilted his head down and smiled before looking back at her and only half attempting to hide his smile. "That seems familiar. Now come on, get up. Get changed and let's get you to bed."

     Lucy slowly half rolled, half pushed herself off the bed, barely catching the shirt as it fell, and headed towards the bathroom to change. She looked longingly at the shower and reopened the door. "Garcia," she called. "Do you mind if I have a shower?"

      "Go ahead." He called back.

     Lucy turned on the water and pulled off her new clothes, folded them and stepped into the hot, running water. The last shower she had was in the church. The last good shower she had was just before she was forced to save Nikolas with her mother and Emma. That felt like a lifetime ago. The water cascaded and she let herself cry.

     First the tears were for Amy, knowing finally, that there was no way she was ever getting her sister back. Then she cried for her mother. Not the lack of existence, but for the sick mother who she loved so much and never shown any interest in indoctrinating her. She cried because she realised she didn't know if Wyatt was still alive, or if he and Jessica found their way to each other again. She cried for Rufus and Jiya and everything they had to suffer through to be here now.

     Finally she cried for herself. For the lack of existence and not knowing where she fit in this world anymore. But more she cried out of relief, she didn't have to worry about Rittenhouse any more. No more looking over her shoulder, no more jumping through time, no more cat and mouse chases, no more Emma trying to kill her.

      There was a knock on the door. "Are you okay in there?" Flynn, no Garcia, asked.

     She took a breath to steady her voice before she replied that she was fine, she'd be out in a few minutes.

      "Just wanted to make sure you were going to save some hot water for me."

     "Oh, sorry!" She quickly turned off the water and toweled off, dressing in his shirt. He was right, it was huge on her and covered her modestly. She opened the door to find Garcia on the other side, a towel tossed casually over his shoulder. He raised a brow at her, she dipped her head bashfully. "Sorry, I got carried away. That was the first nice shower since before World War One."

      Garcia laughed.

     "What?"

     "I understood that sentence, but outside of Rufus and Jiya, who else would?" He meant it as an amusement, but with her emotions still so raw she smiled tightly and nodded.

     He always saw through her facades, and before she could dip past him and hide in the guest room, he reached out and drew her into a tight hug. She let him wrap his arms around her and leaned into him. She buried her face into his chest and tried to focus on breathing, but the close proximity, the support that she knew she needed but didn't want to admit to broke down the dam she had been carefully trying to hold together. She wrapped her arms around his waist and sobbed. He murmured into her hair and rubbed her back, but did nothing to try and slow or stop her outpouring of emotion. When she settled he moved her slowly to the master suite and pulled back the blanket, beckoning her to crawl in. She did without complaint and curled onto her side away from him, trying to hide the red eyes.

     "Want to talk about it?" He asked as he tucked her in and perched on the very edge of the bed, still rubbing her back.

     "I'm just a little overwhelmed."

     "Lucy, it's me, you do not need to lie to me."

     She stilled. "How did you ever learn to read me so well?" Her confidence strengthened because she wasn't facing him.

     He smiled sadly. "Your journal gave me insight into you, your behaviour, your quirks. Though you were always quick to remind me that the journal wasn't you, just had bits of you." He took a breath. "The first year we chased each other through history, I made mistakes assuming you would be exactly the same dynamic woman who wrote and handed me the journal. And you were dynamic, but in a different way. You were still idealistic and hopeful-"

     "Naïve. The adjective you're looking for is naïve."

     He chuckled lightly. "We both were. But you see, I knew what you were going to become Lucy, who you were going to be. So I watched you as we danced through time, I learned from you as you learned to be you. I was an analyst long before I was a terrorist, I am very good with patterns. And you, are an amazing, constantly evolving, effervescent pattern. And it has been a pleasure to learn from you."

     She rolled back just enough to meet his eyes, he held nothing back as he held her gaze. "You know I'm not a computer programme, right?"

     "You are infinitely more complex."

     She rolled back with a small smile.

     "But, do not think I haven't noticed you changed the topic, did you want to talk about it?" His voice was sincere, like he actually wanted to know.

     "You talk about patterns, I'll talk about logistics." She took a deep breath. "I don't exist. I don't have skills to survive adequately in the grey area, I'm a history professor who doesn't even know history any more!" She was angry at herself, she had become useless.

     "So we get you papers, I'm sure someone can forge you into existence."

     "How am I going to afford that Flynn?" She had her back to him and didn't see his frown at her use of his surname. "I'm thirty-six, I don't want to live my life couchsurfing right now. Before any of this even happened I wanted to settle down and get my tenure. Maybe find someone to spend time with, maybe start a family. Now, that seems as far away as it did when we were in the bunker." She sighed.

     "I have two rooms, you're welcome to rent one of them," he offered, hatching a plan as he spoke. He got up and walked around the bed and lay on top of the covers facing her so he could hold her eye as he plotted and encouraged her. "Go back to school, relearn your history or learn something else. Start singing again and join a band. You could even join the circus if you wanted. Whatever you want, you can do it now. Or start writing and documenting our history with Tecumseh. Anything you want."

     "With what money?"

     He grinned. "I'll just keep track of that you owe me, and when you make it big writing, or singing, or clowning, you can pay me back."

     She laughed a little.

     "Lucy, I mean it. This place is just me and Iris. Since Rittenhouse began, I have spent so much time alone, even when I was in the company of others, that I would appreciate the company." He held up a hand to stop her from arguing. "You don't have to answer this moment, just get some sleep and we can discuss it later. I will even give you a good rate on the interest."

     "Can you even afford to take me on, financially speaking?" She whispered after a while.

     He tried to hide his smile to no effect. "You may have to cut down on your book spending, but I think I can manage something."

 

     It took a few months, but Lucy and Garcia found a pattern and settled into it. Every morning he'd get up, turn on the coffee maker and start breakfast. shortly after Lucy would crawl out of bed, beckoned by the smell of the freshly ground beans and sit down at the kitchen table. Mornings were usually quiet with little spoken words. They would dress and he would drop her off at the library on his way to work. Six months into this little routine, Garcia picked Lucy up at the library and instead of continuing home, he turned onto the freeway and drove towards East Francisco. 

     "What's going on?" She asked as she fiddled with the radio.

     "We have dinner plans." He replied simply. "Rufus and Jiya have been asking after you and since you've been slow to make plans, I did instead." He glanced over at her and smiled. "No, don't make excuses, just be prepared to eat."

     "Alright." She gave in. "How was work?"

     "The usual, staring at numbers, tracking down bad guys, ensuring that Rittenhouse doesn't exist. All in all, a pretty bland day." He smiled again. He was smiling a lot more these days, she noticed. Not the tight, contained ones from the bunker, but genuine smiles that met his eyes. "How's the reading going?"

     "I'm mostly up to date on American history, I've got one more shelf to finish reading through. They missed a lot of information, but that is to be expected. Though the pictures Jiya took were used in basically every book I've seen." She grinned over at him. "You are an enigma so far as the history books are concerned. No military records other than the ones in Canada. No family history, and you disappeared immediately after Tecumseh's death. Experts agree that if it were not for the photograph, which they're all very confused by the quality, but there's no arguing with the carbon dating, they would think you were a ghost to scare Americans."

     "I was an effective tool in that manner." He agreed.

     "And of course, there's always the Mystery, with a capital M." She watched Garcia's reaction which was carefully still as he drove. "I'm sure you know nothing about it, you being not even slightly mysterious at all."

     "Never." He agreed.

     "Rumour has it that some time in the 1830's Major General Flynn had put away something for safe keepings, stored until a particular date and could only be retrieved under particular conditions." His face was definitely the mask she knew far too well from the first year of chasing each other. The one he used when he wanted to hold his cards close to his chest and not give anything away, except it gave everything away to her. "But it cannot be confirmed as no banking of financial storage institutions will confirm the rumours."

     Garcia shrugged. "People become very creative when they're bored or left to their own devices for three days in the wrong century."

     "So it's real?"

     "Absolutely. You were busy writing the letters for Tecumseh, Jiya ran defence to prevent you from being disturbed. When she wasn't doing that, she and Rufus were out doing whatever it is tech nerds do in the 1800s. I had nothing but time on my hands, and too much to think about, I needed a distraction."

     "What was bothering you?" Lucy asked. "I'm sorry I didn't help."

     He gave her a tight smile. "Nothing you need to worry yourself about."

     She turned and faced him in her seat. "It's still bothering you." Her words were not a question.

     "When did you learn to read me so well?" He asked a small smile on the corner of his lips.

     "Oh, something about patterns." She smiled widely at him.

     He chuckled. "You're the historian, not the analysts." He reminded her.

     "Of course." He face relaxed into seriousness. "You never very good at lying to me Garcia."

     "Because I never wanted to lie to you." He shook his head at her. "We can talk about it later, tonight is for celebrations and friendships." He informed her as he changed lanes to move off the freeway.

 

     Jiya greeted them with a squeal, Rufus with hugs for Lucy and a friendly handshake for Garcia. Lucy was surprised a little by the familiarity of the greeting. But it made sense, they were the only survivors and the only ones they could talk to about everything they went through, it was an alliance forged by experience and eventually, she supposed, respect. They were seated and ordered. Jiya practically bouncing in her seat.

     "Flynn, can I do it now?" She grinned as soon the the waiter poured their wine and left.

     "Okay," he grinned. "But only because I'm concerned you might implode if we wait any longer."

     Jiya dug into the bag she had with her and pulled out a thick manilla envelope. It had Lucy Preston scrawled on the front of it. She handed it to Lucy. Lucy took it tentatively. "What is this?"

     "You'll have to open it to find out, no one at this table is going to tell you." Garcia explained.

     Lucy pulled back the flap and tipped the contents into her hand. She was surprised when not only a large selection of legal papers came out, but also a slew of cards. She picked them up one at a time, the shock and realisation growing with each one. Driver's license, health insurance, social security number, passport, birth certificate. She looked up at the three friends as she put down the cards and turned back down to the paperwork. It was a documentation of her employment history, education, a full and comprehensive background, and a family tree. It named her step father as her biological father (deceased - cancer), Amy Preston as her sister (deceased - natural causes), and Carol Preston (deceased - cancer).

     "How?"

     Jiya grinned. "We did an unofficial favour for the FBI at MI, Rufus and I pulled strings to have you reinstated as a person."

     "That was a challenge in its own right." Rufus added. "Did you know that when we do a face recognition search of you, what shows up pre September third, are those two pictures of us with Tecumseh, and all the paintings rendered from them. That was not fun."

     "They had to verify you, your background, and everything before anything could go forward." Jiya explained.

     "The man at the library two months ago," Lucy turned to Garcia. "Remember how I complained about him following me, he was FBI?"

     "Agent Smythe. He had a very dull report on you." He verified.

     She sat in silence. "So I'm a real person again?"

     "Congratulations Pinocchio." 

     Lucy laughed, a few happy tears fell from her eyes.

     "Don't start crying yet!" Jiya said. "I haven't even gotten to the best part yet!"

     Lucy looked surprised. "What could be better than this?"

     Jiya looked to Rufus and grinned. "Will you be my Maid of Honour?"

     Lucy looked shocked and then laughed. "Of course Jiya, of course I will. But don't make me make a speech, I might jump timelines."

     Jiya hugged her tightly. "I don't care what you say so long as you don't side with Rufus on the Star Trek versus Star Trek debate!"

     "Hey Garcia," Rufus said far quieter than the giddy girls. "Will you be my Best Man?"

     Garcia was surprised. Surprised didn't quite cover it, he was shocked. "But our past?"

     Rufus shrugged and his face twitched. "I'd probably have asked Connor if I was born to this timeline, but you're the closet thing I have to a best bud. Granted you did try and kill me or have me killed a few times, but that's literally in the past. You've save my butt more than you've lit a fire under it. So, will you?"

     Garcia nodded deeply. "Of course."

     Rufus grinned. "Good, that means you and Lucy are going to get paired together."

     "Rufus?"

     "Yea?"

     "Do you want to make it to your wedding day?"

     "Yes?"

     "Shut up."

     "Yup. Shutting up. Right now. Almost, have you two, uh, yet?" Garcia gave him a warning glare. "Yup, definitely shutting up."

     They watched the ladies in silence until their food arrived. They ate and chatted, catching up on what was happening in their various lives.

     "Why don't you write?" Rufus suggested. "I mean you did publish a book or two in the previous timeline, didn't you?"

     She nodded. "There's a lot of work that goes into that kind of writing. I'm not sure I'm prepared to do it again."

     "Why don't you write fiction? You've kept detailed records of all of our adventures, haven't you? Why don't you do that? It would make for an amazing series of books."

     "I'd read them." Agreed Jiya.

     She thought for a long moment.

     "It would be a creative way to keep everyone alive and not just in our memories. And you could teach the old timeline at the same time." Pointed out Garcia. "They may not see it as real, but they'd eat it up. Who knows what could come from it?"

     Lucy nodded. "I'll think about it."

     Dessert came and went, eventually getting up to say goodbye and head in their different directions. Jiya stopped them. "Before I forget, I've been lugging these around since 1834, I need to give them to you guys." She reached into her bag again and pulled out a mid sized jewelry box. She opened it and in it were two silver chains, each with a simple twisted ring on it. "I need to explain, and you're not allowed to get mad at me." She glared at Garcia who shut his mouth firmly.

     "You were both so worked up about the shrapnel, no Flynn, you don't get to say anything. You both blamed yourselves when neither of you were at fault. I went back and got that piece of metal from the healer, she was confused but didn't say no." She shrugged. "Not that I'd have understood anyway, I still don't speak Shawnee. Any way, when we jumped to 1834 I took it to a jeweler to have it turned into something. Consider it a symbol of coming full circle. From enemies to friends. The blood, sweat, and tears that you spent to make the world a better place. The twists and turns you've taken, and how interconnected you two have become. Because of you and your actions, _together,_ this exists." She waved at the world around them.

     Garcia said nothing, just nodded, took the larger necklace, took the ring off, and slid it onto his hand where Lorena's ring used to be. It was the first time she had noticed him without the ring on his hand, and now her ring was there. Not her ring, she corrected herself, but a ring with part of her in it.

     She took the remaining necklace and slipped it on over her head. She fiddled with it for a moment. "Thank you." She kissed Jiya and Rufus on the cheek. Garcia guided her away from their friends and to the car, a gentle hand on the small of her back.

     "Ugh, when are they finally going to give in?" Jiya complained as she watched them leave.

     "They're sickeningly sweet together." Agreed Rufus.

     Jiya turned to him mirth dancing in her eyes. "I guess this is how everyone feels when they look at us." She kissed him and they left in the opposite direction.

 

     "So." Lucy broke the silence in the car. "Did you lose your other ring?" She asked as gently as possible.

     He laughed once through his nose. "I took it off about a week ago. It's been almost five years now, I think it's time for me to move forward. She is alive and well, and Iris is too, even if her name is different. In this timeline they're safe, they're not mine, but they're safe and that's all I ever wanted. It's time for me to live for me now, not the memories."

     Lucy just watched him thoughtfully, a small smile on her lips.

     He glanced at her once, twice, three times. "What is it?" When she still hadn't said anything.

     "Just considering all the changes," she said slowly. "I've done a lot of things I never thought I would, least of all living with the man I was hired by the FBI to hunt down. I'm glad for most of it."

     "You have regrets?" He asked carefully.

    "Not seeing my mother for who she was sooner. Believing the lies for too long. Some of the people I'm responsible for their deaths, and some that should have died and I stayed hands. This could have been over a lot sooner if I hadn't been so, so," she struggled for the right word.

     "Human? Considerate? Sensitive? Not a sociopath?" Garcia suggested as he took his right hand off the steering wheel and put it on her thigh to offer comfort. "Do not regret what you did, because you did what was right."

     "Not killing the Rittenhouse boy was right, but changing the world wasn't wrong?" She laughed a little. "Our judgement is more than a little questionable."

     "No other regrets?"

     "Just one." She gave Garcia a sideways glance, his jaw had set in a way that she learned he did when he was nervous. "Not running away with Tecumseh when I had the chance." The look he shot her before he realised she was teasing him was priceless. 

     "I've never hated an ally as much as I hated that man." He grumbled.

     "You did not hate him," Lucy refused. "You two were identical, both dedicated and devoted to your causes, protective, and headstrong. You just saw too much of yourself in him."

     "Why would you even say that?"

     "Because Garcia, I could see you in him. It's why I trusted him when I hurt my leg, because I would have trusted you to do the same if I told you." Her voice had become almost too soft.

     He pulled into garage and into his spot. They climbed out, Lucy clutching the envelope of her life closely to her chest. She stopped and turned towards him. "Do  _you_ have any regrets?"

     He hummed and nodded as he leaned on his heels. "Many. I regret the way you first met me. I regret that I am the reason you lost your sister. I regret shooting Lincoln in front of you. I regret taking you in 1780. I regret not being able to talk to in 1834. I regret not being able to protect you better in Salem or Prophetstown. But I do not regret my choices that led me here."

     Lucy struggled to put everything together, she wanted to hope, but was very much afraid to hope that he was saying what she wanted to hear.

     "I'm your regret?" She said slowing, those seeming like the safest and least presumptuous words.

     His face softened and he smiled down at her, bending at the shoulder to come closer to her level. He put clasped her arms and drew her closer. "You have never been a regret, only that I have not treated you as well as I should have." He pulled her into him and hugged her tightly. 

     "I have one other regret." Lucy whispered into his chest. She thought she said it too quietly to be heard, but she was reminded that Garcia always heard her. No matter what. He loosened his grip on her only enough to let her tilt her head up at him. "What is that?" He asked almost as quietly.

     She took a deep breath, steeled her nerves, and let out the air. "You haven't kissed me since 1834."

     Garcia took a moment to react, thinking he had not heard her properly, but he had. His brow twitched up as a smile made its way, unbidden, across his lips. "Would you like me to fix that?"

     "Absolutely." She breathed the answer. Butterflied filled her stomach as his head tilted down and one hand slid up her back to cradle her neck. His lips cool against her as the touched. She sighed into the touch and pushed up on her toes, not satisfied with the light butterfly kiss. She could feel him smile against her lips and licked her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to him as she took a firm hold of his shirt. The kiss was gentle, but firm, and spoke of all their pent up emotions that neither had known how to vocalise. But they had always been good about communicating without words.

     It was the perfect conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the epilogue left, and bibliography. Those'll be posted together by the weekend.
> 
> 8 chapters, not bad for a one-off writing exercise, eh? Thanks for all your lovely comments and sticking this out, you guys are all amazing.   
> Thank you.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, my friends.  
> Next chapter is literally a bibliography: books, links, videos, and maps.

     "Do you have the dress packed?" Garcia asked. "Pens? Journal? Shoes? Underwear? Book to read on the plane and the two hidden backups you always carry just in case you finish one?"

     Lucy laughed lightly. "Yes Garcia, I'm packed. I have everything. And I have my books." She kissed him quickly. "Stop fussing."

     "I wish I could go with you." He said as he pulled her in for a deeper kiss before leaning back on his heels and memorising her face like he did every time one of them left for a work trip. The last fifteen years had treated her well, a light speckle of grey hairs peppered her brown, a few wrinkles had gathered in the corners of her eyes, but they were more like laugh lines than they were stress. She was beautiful, but the way she aged was breathtaking. Even after Rittenhouse, the next few years had been hard on her for other reasons. His job not being exempt either. But they made it through. A buzzer interrupted hm. "Ah, that must be your ride. Call me when you get to the hotel and get settled in." He kissed her again, not wanting her to leave, but knowing she was flying out for a very big event.

     She reached up and grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him down to her for one last long kiss that made his stomach flip. "I love you." She whispered.

     "I love you too, but you've got to leave." He chuckled and pushed her towards the door.

     As soon as she was out the door, he went to their room and pulled out the packed bag that he had carefully hidden away, dug out his passport, ticket, and looked around the condo. Iris was asleep on the back of the couch. He put his bag by the door and filled three bowls with water for her and put out extra food. She ate slower and less in her old age, but he still wanted to make sure she'd be fine while they were gone. He gave her a loving pet and she yawned and gave a mildly annoyed mew at being woken up. He chuckled, collected his things, and went to the lobby and waited for his own ride. A long limo pulled up and he walked out, his bag taken and put in the trunk as he climbed in and it drove off.

 

     Lucy stood nervously in her white dress, it was the very same one she wore the last time she was in York. The town had changed a lot, but she could still very much see the old town she knew from 1834. The main roads were still the same, more paved this time instead of muddy tracks. But York had kept a lot more of its history than the US had. The War of 1812 and threat of a First Peoples war near immediately after played a far larger part in the development of the Canadas then they did in the US so that made sense.

     The ball room was huge and spacious. The original building had been in the middle of construction the first time she was in York, the Royal York she stood in now was the second building on the site. It was both a historical site and a popular filming location, and she could see why. The white marble floors were framed by dark stained oak walls and towering ceilings with an inlaid wood pattern. The room alone took her breath away. That was without considering the hundreds of people who had gathered and paid hundreds of dollars for the dinner just to listen to her speak.

     She was nervous, she wished Garcia could be here with her right now, but he said the NSA were sending him to do an on-site analysis or some such. She took a deep breath and focused on the person talking to her.

    "...your dress is very accurate, I'd mistake you for Lucy Flynn if I didn't know there was a two century difference."

     Lucy smiled. "I've heard that before, doesn't help that I married a Flynn while I was doing my research."

     "How adorable!"

     "Pardon me," they were interrupted. "Where did you have that dress made?" An older woman in an emerald gown and pristine white hair interrupted.

     "Somewhere in Ohio, I wouldn't be able to tell you where exactly, I am sorry." Lucy hated lying, she prefered the half truths whenever possible.

     "It looks like a carbon copy of the famous Mrs Flynn dress." She said as she inspected it more closely. "How old is it?"

     "I'm not sure, exactly." Lucy did not like the level of detail in the questions.

     "Family heirloom?"

     "Sort of."

     "Is that," she leaned in and looked at the cuff of the sleeve. "Hand stitched?"

     Lucy nodded. "I believe so."

     The woman offered her a business card. "I work at the First Peoples Museum of Ontario, I am a Costume Curator and I would absolutely adore the chance to look at your dress up close."

     Lucy took the offered card. "I will see if my schedule will allow it, I am only up here for a short time."

     "I would be very pleased if you were able to make the time." She nodded and left Lucy to her networking.

     Lucy was about to turn back to the previous woman she was trying to talk to when one of the assistants of the evening had pardoned themselves to let her know that she would be needed soon. Almost immediately, a voice announced that dinner would be served soon, and would everyone please be seated.

 

     Garcia entered with quite the entourage, Rufus, Jiya, and Connor all wanted to see Lucy speak tonight and so it was arranged to take out MI's smallest jet for the flight north to the Canadas. Jiya was wearing her olive and gold dress, where as Rufus apparently had to be coerced into changing out of his hoodie and into a sports jacket. Connor, of course, was dressed to the nines for the black tie affair, whereas Garcia had chosen to dust off his old uniform. Jiya had to convince him, at the last minute, to not change out of it. She played dirty by casually commenting about how much Lucy loved the uniform on him.

     They slipped to their table almost immediately, trying to stay out of sight as long as possible, except that it turned out that the table Mason had bought was right at the front. Well, at least Lucy wouldn't see them until it was too late. Garcia glanced around the room, trying to see if he could spot Lucy and found her without much difficulty. She was radiant in the white dress, he had always thought so. Everyone was in their best dresses and jewels and Lucy was the only one, their sneaky group excepted, that wore period related clothing, though there was a significant amount of high indigenous fashion.

     Everyone was encouraged to find their seats, and the food began to come out. Opening speakers began and Garcia passively listened, caring naught for them, and entirely for the headliner.

     "Two hundred years ago and eight blocks from here, the beginning of the conclusion of history was being made. In a room that would much later become a courtroom, forty men gathered to listen to one man speak of the past and future." Lucy stood at the podium and read. "We all know the name Tecumseh, we all know how his influence shaped the world we know, but how well do we know the man himself?

     "In his last few years at Tecumseh River, he would sit on one particular rock and look out over the waters. He was teased by his third wife about being lazy, but he always replied 'I look to the future and listen to the spirits when they speak'. Those words are famous. But how many actually know where that phrase came from? The roots go back to 1794 and a conversation he had with the General Flynn's wife Lucy. 

     "General Flynn was famous for bringing his wife, sister-in-law, and Sargent to the front lines. Tecumseh became fast friends with the four of them, and there is a rumour that he repeatedly tried to convince the General's wife to run away with him to no avail. But Mrs Flynn and Tecumseh could regularly be seen conversing. Their first conversation began a rumour that she could talk to the spirits, something Tecumseh as of that moment in time, not been able to do. His famous future and spirits line pays homage to his culture, his people, and his friends.

     "But Tecumseh never let anything stop him, he was faced with many challenges when he went about uniting all the tribes and peoples into the First Peoples. He once said 'It is difficult work. There are many tribes and just as many languages. Translators are difficult and the further I travel, the more I need. I feel like my words become broken the more voices they pass through.' He basically invented the Broken Telephone game, he just didn't know it yet." The crowd laughed.

     Garcia leaned back in his chair and sipped his drink, his eyes on his wife, his mind on the memories she reminded him of. He learned of new things that had only ever been shared between Tecumseh and her for the past two hundred years.

     "Tecumseh once revealed that he thought he was going to die in 1813 on the banks of the Thames, under the command of Brigadier General Proctor. He believed it so fiercely that he had gone so far as to prepare for what he thought as an inevitability. If he had, in fact, died that day on the Thames, the world we would see today would be vastly different. The First Peoples would not have been united, they would have lost claim to their lands, British, and later Canadians would have isolated, moved them, and committed horrible atrocities against them. Slavery would have continued well into the 1860s in the US, but most likely have ended sooner here. Segregation of any and all non-white people would have been commonplace.

     "Homophobia. Not a word we really consider, so much so that it barely has a note in the Canadian dictionary, but in a world without Tecumseh, it would become as common as you sitting there, drinking wine. Imagine living and not being allowed to love, date, or marry your soulmate because they were the same gender. Or Transgender. Or two-souled. Imagine a world being black, or First Peoples was equivalent to being a criminal. Imagine a world where being you was not allowed because you were slightly different from expectations. Imagine a world where pow-wows weren't public. Imagine being a woman and not being able to vote until the 1920s." She allowed a moment for the crowd to murmur.

     Lucy looked out across the crowd, her eyes catching sight of a familiar British jacket, she smiled at her husband. "That is the world without Tecumseh. Tonight we honour a man that will never know the full effect he had on the future. Never know how beloved he is. Never know that his friends and clans stretch from sea to shining sea. We honour a man that took the word of a woman as truth, listened to a white immigrant, trusted a black man, and learned from a Lebanese woman. A man who decided that it wasn't just his Shawnee that needed to be protected, but all of the people. Not just the First People, but every person. 'No matter race, creed, colour, or gender. We are many tribes, be we stand together as one people.'" She raised her glass. "To Tecumseh."

     The room raised their glasses and echoed her. Lucy collected her notes and sat back down.

     Garcia had spent nearly twenty years being proud and amazed by Lucy, but in this moment, watching her speak and honour their friend, he couldn't say when he had been prouder. He couldn't wait to kiss her.

 

     Lucy fought to politely excuse herself from everyone wishing to speak to her afterwards. All she wanted to do was see her husband and friends. Garcia had been sitting there, directly in her line of view, wearing the Major's jacket and he looked as good in it today as he did sixteen years ago.

     "I'm terribly sorry, but do you see that very tall, striking man in a period authentic general's uniform?" She said to the most recent person to stop her. "The absolutely dashing one with the smolder? Yes, him. I need to go kiss him in a most inappropriate fashion, so if you'll excuse me." She left them with their mouth gaping as she strode purposefully towards Garcia, grabbed the lapels of his coat, and pulled him down to her level so she could kiss him fiercely.

      And kiss him she did. He slid both of his hands on her hips and kissed her right back. A decade and a half and the flame had not yet dulled between them. She pulled back, loosening her hold on his coat. She looked up at him.

     "You lied to me." She grinned.

     "Not entirely." He agreed. "I was supposed to be doing an on-site analysis. I just didn't tell you that I got James to cover for me."

     "You sneaky bastard." She grinned and kissed him lightly again.

     "I've always said he only has a stealth mode, but did any of you believe me? No." Jiya grinned from her place beside Rufus.

     Lucy patted down his uniform, smoothing out the lines across his chest. Garcia reached up and took both her hands between his, a dangerous look flashing in his eyes warning her to stop doing that or she'd be in trouble. She replied with a look that said she knew exactly what she was doing.

     Connor cleared his throat. "That was quite the talk you just gave. It sounded personal."

     Lucy turned a smile to him. "You spend as much time with him, uh, researching him, as I have, it becomes personal. I feel like I knew him."

     "The resemblance is remarkable." A new voice joined the conversation.

     Lucy turned around. "Excuse me?"

     "Your resemblance to Mrs Flynn is quite astounding." The blond woman said. She was slim, carrying a tray with champagne flutes in front of her. "You and him." She pointed at Garcia.

     "Well, that's because I am Mrs Flynn." Lucy said slowly as realization kicked in that she was looking at Jessica Logan. "Please allow me to introduce you to my husband, Garcia Flynn."

     Garcia was slow to offer his hand, their small band of time travellers all staring at the waitress.

     "Are you related to them?" Jessica asked tilting her head at the projected image of the group at Fallen Timber. "Because it's pretty uncanny."

     Lucy shrugged, "fluke of genetics and fate it would seem."

     "That or they're time travellers." Muttered Rufus. Jiya elbowed him. "Ow." He replied pointedly.

     Jessica laughed. "Either way, you could probably make tons of money if you wanted, pretending to be them." She offered the tray and everyone took a flute.

     "What's your name?" Lucy tried to ask casually.

     "Jessica," she smiled at the group. "Jessica Logan."

     "Married to a military man?" Jiya asked with a smile.

     "Uh, yea actually, how did you know that?"

     "Your wedding ring is pretty worn from nervously twisting it. You have a texan accent. And you carry yourself with a nothing-can-hurt-me stubbornness." Jiya shrugged. "But also just a guess."

     "You're good. Wyatt and I have been together since bootcamp."

     "Oh, you were military too?"

     Jessica nodded. "Trust me, serving is not my first choice. But Special Forces really isn't kind to your body, especially when your specialise in HAHO jumps. So when it came time to re-enlist, I came back to the civilian sector, Wyatt stayed in."

     "May I ask what you're doing in the Canadas?"

     She shrugged. "Wyatt got stationed up here as part of a Foreign Relations thing." Jessica started to turn and leave before stopping and regarding Lucy for a long moment. "Can I ask you a question?"

     Lucy nodded. "Of course."

     "I've read your Lifeboat series, where did you get all the ideas for that? It's so detailed."

     Lucy laughed. "I spend far too much in a library and with Garcia's job, I spend a lot of time playing the What If game. What would happen if this one small thing in history were to change? Who would exist? Who wouldn't? What would be the domino effect?" She laughed again.

     "The details are so, well, detailed, I feel like I'm actually living through it. But that just proves you're a great writer." She grinned.

     "Which one is your favourite?" Lucy couldn't help herself, she had to ask.

     "Oh, it's a toss up between three of them. Party At Castle Varlar, The King of the Delta Blues, and The Last Ride of Bonnie & Clyde." She smiled warmly. "That proposal Wesley tells about him and Laurel, it's kind of funny, that's exactly what happened when Wyatt proposed to me. I think it's my favourite for that reason."

     "Really?" Garcia pretended to be surprised as he wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist and pulled her softly into his side. "I wonder what the odds of that are?"

     "Well, it was a real honour to meet you, but I should probably get back to work." She turned and left, offering her tray of champagne. "Thanks."

     "That could have gone so much more awkwardly." Laughed Rufus when Jessica was out of earshot.

     "Definitely." Agreed Jiya.

     

     Lucy and Garcia were in the basement of the First Peoples Museum of Ontario. It had taken much convincing on Garcia's behalf to convince Lucy that letting Leanore look at their clothes was the right thing to do.  _"You're a historian, sharing history and protecting it is your job."_ She tried to argue about giving away the truth, but he simply reminded her that in this timeline, time travel isn't real. So far as anyone knows. Of course, she had to remind him of the charged Lifeboat the four of them had hidden away, charged for emergencies.

     "I am very glad to see that you agreed to come. I've been dying to get my hands on your dress." Leanore said as she led them through the brightly lit halls and into a room with huge tables, racks of dress bags lined the walls, and three other curators in white gloves worked carefully and gently with another dress on the far side of the room.

     "I never thought a dress could bring so much excitement into someone's life." Lucy said slowly. "It's just a dress."

     Leanore chuckled. "To you, maybe, to us," she motioned to the three other employees in the room. "It's history. Tangible proof that what we read about it real. There is a long line of mystery surrounding General Flynn and his companions, so much that doesn't match but still hard to prove false, but there's no solid proof that they were real."

     "What do you mean?" Garcia probed. "Aren't there the photographs?"

     "Yes, the photographs. Everyone mentions those first. They were printed on a paper with a technology that didn't exist, and even today doesn't quite match what we have available. It is similar to modern, at-home printing techniques, but the chemical makeup of the ink is off. Carbon dating puts the photos around two hundred years old, which is about right, but again, the tech does not match. But to prove that the photos were correct, there are many paintings and carvings rendering those photos are accurate as the documentation of the time speaks of the use of the photos for traditional duplication." She smiled sadly. "It's all very confusing."

     "And then there's the bank." Nodded Flynn.

     "Yes!" Leanore was getting very excited now. "General Flynn's back pay was claimed a few years ago, they only way to claim it being a DNA test on a vial of blood. How would he have known about DNA testing back than? They didn't even know about DNA yet! It's all quite fascinating."

     She gently took the dress bags from Lucy and Garcia and hung them up on a t-stand and put on a pair of white cotton gloves. She unzipped the bags and very gently pulled Lucy's dress out and laid it carefully on the table. One of the staff from the other table looked up.

     "Is that?" He left the question hanging.

     "That's what we're going to find out." Leanore smiled and began to look the dress over. She focused on the hand embroidery, then the seams. She carefully checked every stitch, every fold, and every stain. She pulled out a camera and began documenting the dress, dictating her observations to one of the other curators who appeared to act as an assistant. She repeated this with the corset and then Garcia's full costume. Finally she stood and looked to the couple.

     "These appear authentic in every way, but they have aged remarkably well." She put down the camera. "I have never seen anything in this good of condition in my life."

     Garcia chuckled knowingly. "You think this is amazing, you should see the collection we have back at our condo some time."

     Leanore's eyes lit up.

     Lucy elbowed Garcia who just smiled fondly down at her. "This little historian really is a bit of a pack rat, doesn't like to throw anything away."

     Leanore was confused about the phrasing, but she was excited about the possibility of seeing more clothing in this kind of condition. "Let me know when and where, I'll be there."

     "Flynn!" Lucy glared at him.

     He ignored her reaction and kissed the tip of her nose. "You're a historian, and history is meant to be protected." He reminded her. She nodded. He kissed her forehead this time and hugged her. "We can always fetch you another one." He whispered very quietly in her ear.

 

**The End**


	9. Bibliography and Research References

**The Invasion of Canada: 1812-1813** by Pierre Burton, 2001 - paperback, English, ISBN - 10: 0385658397, ISBN - 13: 9780385658393

 **Flames Across The Border: 1813-1815** by Pierre Burton, 2001 - paperback, English,  ISBN - 10: 038565838, ISBN-13: 978-0385658386

 **Pierre Burton's War of 1812** by Pierre Burton, 2011, - paperback, English, ISBN-10: 0385676484, ISBN-13: 978-0385676489

 

[ **Battle of Bladensburg**](http://www.bandyheritagecenter.org/Content/Uploads/Bandy%20Heritage%20Center/files/1812/The%20Battle%20of%20Bladensburg%20\(August%2024,%201814\).pdf), Brandy Heritage Center - http://www.bandyheritagecenter.org/Content/Uploads/Bandy%20Heritage%20Center/files/1812/The%20Battle%20of%20Bladensburg%20(August%2024,%201814).pdf

[ **Battle of Bladensburg**](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Bladensburg), Wikipedia - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Bladensburg

[ **The Burning of Washington**](http://www.thecanadianencyclopedia.ca/en/article/the-burning-of-washington/), by Canadian Encyclopedia - http://www.thecanadianencyclopedia.ca/en/article/the-burning-of-washington/

[ **Burning of Washington**](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Burning_of_Washington), Wikipedia - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Burning_of_Washington

[ **Sir George Cockburn**](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sir_George_Cockburn,_10th_Baronet), Wikipedia - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sir_George_Cockburn,_10th_Baronet

[ **Major General Robert Ross**](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Ross_\(British_Army_officer\)), Wikipedia - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Ross_(British_Army_officer)

[ **Lieutenant General Sheaffe**](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roger_Hale_Sheaffe), Wikipedia - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roger_Hale_Sheaffe

 

[ **Battle of Fallen Timber**](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Fallen_Timbers), by Wikipedia - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Fallen_Timbers

[ **General "Mad" Anthony Wayne**](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anthony_Wayne), Wikipedia - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anthony_Wayne

 

[ **Tecumseh**](http://www.thecanadianencyclopedia.ca/en/article/tecumseh/), Canadian Encyclopedia - http://www.thecanadianencyclopedia.ca/en/article/tecumseh/

[ **Tecumseh**](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tecumseh#Tecumseh's_War), Wikipedia - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tecumseh#Tecumseh's_War

[ **6 Things You May Not Know About Tecumseh**](https://www.history.com/news/6-things-you-may-not-know-about-tecumseh), by Jesse Greenspan - https://www.history.com/news/6-things-you-may-not-know-about-tecumseh

[ **Buckongahelas**](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Buckongahelas), Wikipedia - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Buckongahelas

[ **Blue Jacket**](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blue_Jacket), Wikipedia - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blue_Jacket

[ **Jay's Treaty**](http://www.thecanadianencyclopedia.ca/en/article/jays-treaty/), Canadian Encyclopedia - http://www.thecanadianencyclopedia.ca/en/article/jays-treaty/

[ **Origins of Women's Jingle Dress Dancing**](https://indiancountrymedianetwork.com/news/origins-of-womens-jingle-dress-dancing/), Indian Country Today, https://indiancountrymedianetwork.com/news/origins-of-womens-jingle-dress-dancing/

 

[ **Treaty of Fort Wayne**](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Treaty_of_Fort_Wayne_\(1809\)), Wikipedia - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Treaty_of_Fort_Wayne_(1809)

[ **Battle of Tippecanoe**](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Tippecanoe), Wikepedia - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Tippecanoe

[ **Battle of Tippecanoe**](https://www.usi.edu/media/2939136/Bottiger-Creating-a-Frontier-War.pdf), USI.edu - https://www.usi.edu/media/2939136/Bottiger-Creating-a-Frontier-War.pdf

[ **Battle of Tippecanoe**](https://history.army.mil/news/2014/141100a_tippecanoe.html), US Centre for Military History - https://history.army.mil/news/2014/141100a_tippecanoe.html

[ **William Henry Harrison**](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/William_Henry_Harrison), Wikipedia - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/William_Henry_Harrison

[ **Twenty-fifth Amendment to the United States Constitution**](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twenty-fifth_Amendment_to_the_United_States_Constitution), Wikipedia - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twenty-fifth_Amendment_to_the_United_States_Constitution

 **[Shawnee Legends](http://www.native-languages.org/shawnee-legends.htm)** , Native Languages.org - http://www.native-languages.org/shawnee-legends.htm

 

[ **Battle of Thames**](https://www.britannica.com/event/Battle-of-the-Thames), by The Editors of the Encylopedia Britanica - https://www.britannica.com/event/Battle-of-the-Thames

 **[A Tactical Analysis of the Battle of Thames](https://ss.sites.mtu.edu/mhugl/2016/10/19/a-tactical-analysis-of-the-battle-of-the-thames/)** , Military History of the Upper Canada Lakes (MHUCL) - https://ss.sites.mtu.edu/mhugl/2016/10/19/a-tactical-analysis-of-the-battle-of-the-thames/

[ **Major General Sir Issac Brock**](http://www.thecanadianencyclopedia.ca/en/article/sir-isaac-brock/), Canadian Encyclopedia - http://www.thecanadianencyclopedia.ca/en/article/sir-isaac-brock/

[ **Major General Sir Issac Brock**](http://www.warof1812.ca/brock.htm), War of 1812.ca - http://www.warof1812.ca/brock.htm

[ **Major General Sir Issac Brock**](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Isaac_Brock), Wikipedia - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Isaac_Brock

[ **Henry Proctor**](http://www.thecanadianencyclopedia.ca/en/article/henry-procter-proctor/), Canadian Encyclopedia - http://www.thecanadianencyclopedia.ca/en/article/henry-procter-proctor/

[ **Montgomery's Tavern**](http://www.thecanadianencyclopedia.ca/en/article/montgomerys-tavern/), Canadian Encyclopedia - http://www.thecanadianencyclopedia.ca/en/article/montgomerys-tavern/

 

 

[ **Henry Clay**](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Henry_Clay), Wikipedia - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Henry_Clay

[ **Henry Clay**](https://www.britannica.com/biography/Henry-Clay), Encyclopedia Britannica - https://www.britannica.com/biography/Henry-Clay

[ **Zachary Taylor**](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zachary_Taylor), Wikipedia - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zachary_Taylor

[ **Zachary Taylor**](https://www.britannica.com/biography/Zachary-Taylor), Encyclopedia Britannica - https://www.britannica.com/biography/Zachary-Taylor

[ **Social Customs and the Regency World**](https://janeaustensworld.wordpress.com/social-customs-and-the-regency-world/), Jane Austen World - https://janeaustensworld.wordpress.com/social-customs-and-the-regency-world/

 **[How to Ride Side Saddle like a Victorian Lady](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RV_oYU5f-8o)** , YouTube - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RV_oYU5f-8o

[ **Riding a Horse Like the Queen: Side Saddle**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bjMuH7xeMB0), YouTube - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bjMuH7xeMB0

[ **Riding Side Saddle the Victorian Way**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h_1sLUgX6Ko), YouTube - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h_1sLUgX6Ko

 

[ **What If The Native Americans Had Won**](https://www.reddit.com/r/AlternateHistory/comments/3bm2za/what_if_the_native_americans_had_won_where_would/), Reddit - https://www.reddit.com/r/AlternateHistory/comments/3bm2za/what_if_the_native_americans_had_won_where_would/

 

 

 **[The Unforgotten](http://www.cbc.ca/player/play/1171657795754)** , Iskwé - http://www.cbc.ca/player/play/1171657795754

If the above link doesn't work (I'm pretty sure it's probably geographically locked, because that's how CBC rolls)

[ **The Unforgotten**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jqgegU_KU4Y), Iskwé - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jqgegU_KU4Y

 

** Battle of Bladensburg **

 

**Battle of Fallen Timbers**

 

**Battle of Tippecanoe**

 

**(Actual) Battle of Thames**

 

**(Recreated) Battle of Thames**

 

 

 

 


	10. Bonus Chapter: Some Things Never Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Clockblockers went back and changed history, on purpose. Now only Flynn, Lucy, Jiya, and Rufus remember the old timeline.
> 
> As different as things are in this brave, new world, some things don't change. Like Flynn's paranoia.  
> Picks up near the end of Rebirth (Chapter 7) after Lucy and Flynn return to his condo to find it broken into and he finds a hidden flash drive in a bottle of cough syrup.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> Reference to pedophilia and a child smuggling ring.  
> Character busts the ring, does not partake.  
> Graphic depiction of violence.  
> Illusion of the brutal murder of the main character. (Don't worry, the one you like isn't actually dead, just the previous timeline version of them.)

**Continues in from mid chapter 7, Rebirth**

 

> _The next was the bathroom. He picked up the bottles and tucked them away in their places and gave a quick tidy. On top of the medicine cabinet was a lone bottle of Buckley's cough syrup. Not knowing the brand he took it down and felt something shift that wasn't liquid. He opened it and saw a telltale sign of a plastic bag. He pulled it out and rinsed off the foul smelling liquid. Inside was a USB stick. Seemed that other him was just as paranoid as he was. He tucked it away in his pocket, finished up, and moved on._

 

I am linking the story [**here**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616236) for you lovely subscribing folks. I just adore y'all and don't want you to miss anything. But also it's a bit more graphically violent than this tale is, and so I've bumped up the ratings. For safety. :D

 

    ___  
<(^.^)>  
   -  -

 


	11. Bonus Chapter: Paperback Writer

[Paperback Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895125) is the next instalment of the extended universe.

 

Nine years after the Time Team has changed history and settled down to live a Rittenhouse-free life, Lucy has become a science-fiction writer and is on tour for her twelfth novel in the Life Boat series. A series following the adventures of Wesley, Laurel, Rupert, and Jael as the chase down the Time Terrorist Goran and try to preserve history.

This picks up somewhere between [Chapter 8: Epilogue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601678/chapters/34389924) and [Some Things Never Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616236)

 

Enjoy, subscribers!

 

    ___  
<(^.^)>  
   -  -


End file.
